Unfaithful
by bleedingeyes92507
Summary: The Cullens were living in harmony. Everything went perfectly-just as Alice knew it would be. But Alice can't see everything. A vision she has not seen made her living heaven a living hell, then everything changed. AU. Will everything be back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

_**Unfaithful**_

_Alice is living her perfect life. Bella is now officially part of the family. She is happy, but everything changes in one vision, one scene. The scene of unfaithfulness_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_bleedingeyes92507_

**Chapter 1: Alice**

I had an itch, not the annoying human skin itch. I had my Alice shopping itch. It has been almost a week and I still haven't gone shopping, and now I am really, really itching.

Bella has been part of the family for awhile now. She makes me happy- she makes everyone happy. Bella is now an official Cullen, not just by name but she is now part of eternity. Bella made us whole, she made Edward whole. Every time he would look at her- even if he was not near her- he was glowing. My dear brother was now happy, complete. He may have been happy along, long time ago but now he was complete.

My brother has always been an odd boy. He always said that he didn't want to have a mate that he was happy the way he was. But I saw it in his face that he also longed for the love only a lover, a soul mate, a mate can give. I admit that I am now really happy because I always see him happy. Edward changed a lot but there are still stuff that didn't change: he was still protective- overly so, and he was still an idiot, a completely annoying guy- what can I expect? He is a guy, he's my brother.

I was looking for Jasper so I went to the library. I saw him sitting there reading a book about the First World War.

"Jazz?" I called. He looked up at me, a gentle smile crossing his face.

"Yes, Al?" He asked, a gentle smile crossing his face.

"I want to go shopping, mind if you come?"

"I'm sorry Al, take Bells instead. I promised Emmett to go hunting tonight." He replied.

I totally forgot about the hunting trip, they've been talking and planning it for two days now. "Oh… Okay I understand" I walked up to him and pecked his cheek. I went out of the library to seek for Bella.

Five minutes later…

Where was that girl?! It has been exactly five minutes and twenty-six seconds since I started looking for her, and I couldn't find her anywhere!

I turned to Edward and Bella's room, for the third time. I opened the door and found her laying on the bed and reading a book- did she do anything else aside from reading and staying with Edward?

I glared at her. She looked up and saw my expression; she threw her hand in the air in surrender.

"Whoa Alice. What did I do now?" She asked, her eyes completely curious and scared.

"I have been looking for you for five minutes, I have entered this room three times and find you here reading! Where the hell did you come from?"

"Umm…" She panicked. "Okay fine. I heard you and Jasper down stairs and started to hide from you; I was absorbed with the book and didn't notice that you were here."

"Fine." I forgave her immediately. I know that precious shopping time might be wasted.

"Let's go shopping!" I exclaimed pulling her arm.

"I need to ask permission from Edward"

"No need Bells, come on, change your clothes and I'll be waiting in the car."

Twenty, stinking minutes later….

"Alice, I'm here!"

"Damn Bella, you changed your clothes like a turtle." Why does she change so slow? She is a damn vampire now.

"Oh! I forgot to ask per---"

I stepped on the accelerator and drove before Bella even got her hands on the door.

We reached the mall in no time at all I ran to the stores towing Bella along and threw what ever I saw cute at her.

"Bella try this on!" I handed her a pink knee-high dress and pink sandals.

"Al, no way I'm trying that on!" She whined.

"Please…." I made a puppy dog pout on my face.

"Fine" Bella gave in. I pushed her to the dressing room and helped her put the dress. I came back out to let her have some privacy. She got out and she looked absolutely girly. I don't think it suited her very much. Bella was more of the blue type, not pink- but still she looked great! I squealed with enjoyment and started throwing her more clothes and seeing her catch it lazily. She came out of several more outfits. One was a blue silk top paired with skinny jeans and heels. Second was a black and white striped shirt with black jeans and doll shoes. Third a black dress and black heels….

"How do I look?" Bella asked. I looked up and she was so cute in that dress!

"I like it, let's buy it!" I exclaimed.

"Wait!" Bella hesitated and looked at the price.

"But…."

"What?" I smiled.

"It's over a hundred dollars!" She was trying to be reasonable.

"I'll pay" I told her. Money was easy for me and my family. Years of gambling paid off. While I was looking for Jasper in the past I seriously needed money so I went gambling and thank you to my visions I never lost a single game.

"Fine"

We walked by the cashier and paid for our stuff we picked. After that, we walked by the car, stuffed the things we bought and drove away. I was happy that I was now able to go shopping.

We returned to Forks and I turned to the curve in the house, suddenly I had a vision.

"_Damn Jasper let go of me!" I was screaming right in front of his face. He was holding me around the waist restraining me and I was sobbing with pain and anger._

Then the vision stopped…

"Jazz, where are you?" I called. Bella went upstairs to her room.

I grabbed my shopping bags and went up to my room. I heard a woman's laughter._ I must be hearing things._ I told myself. I opened the door and was shocked for what I've just seen right before my two eyes

. I saw Jasper and a blond-haired vampire making out!

"Ja-Jasper?" I was dumfounded. I stood in front of the room holding the door frame. I was confused, hurt.

"Alice?" He was shocked to see me.

"Oh, who's this chick Jazzie?" The blond-haired woman interrupted.

"I'm his wife" I informed her.

"Hahaha, I never thought that Jasper has a wife" The blond-haired vampire chuckled.

When she said that, I got all defensive and territorial, I have never been like this before. The next thing I knew, I attacked her, but Jasper was able to stop me.

"Damn Jasper, let go of me!" I screamed right at his face.

"But…." He was trying to explain.

"Shut up! Be happy with her Jasper." I felt my eyes sting with tears that would never come. I jumped out of the window and ran as fast as I could until I was in the middle of nowhere.

I was broken, hurt, torn.

I never knew he could do that to me, his mate, his wife…

(Jasper's POV)

"_What have I done? I shouldn't have done it in the first place. Come back Alice, I need you…_

_(Alice's POV)_

"___He could have never done that damn thing but he did! He promised to love me until his immortality will be over. I hate this feeling, the hole in my chest the sting of my eyes__." _I looked around me and all I seem to see were trees and sunlight hovering above. I walked towards the sunlight and I saw my skin sparkle in response

"Alice?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and all I can see was a beautiful boy standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry…" He said it to me sincerely. I knew he was sincere because I can feel his sincerity in his voice. I wanted to cry but no tears were coming out of my eyes. Anger conquered my emotions.

"Don't even dare saying sorry to me! What if you were in my situation right now? Then you would know how much it hurts! You're words won't heal the pain! I did everything I could and this is what you'll do in return?! Open your eyes Jasper! The scars are going to heal but the pain will never go away! You're a stain I want to erase!"

I looked at him and he was empty, completely blank, he was hurt. I simply walked away, I wanted to look back but he was my past now. I had to move on "Good bye Jasper, take care."

I walked and walked until I saw a sharp-edged cliff. I sat down and stared blankly at the gray skies. _I have no reason to live anymore. I lost my one and only everything. I've lost my husband, best friend, brother. I've lost my happiness. _I stood up, coming closer to the edge of the cliff. I wanted to end my life but the problem is I'm immortal. I can't die easily. But I wanted to die.

"Don't even dare Alice" I turned around. It was Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Jasper told us everything" He grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I commanded but his grip was too strong for me to handle.

"I won't let you do this Alice"

"It's none of your business!" I made my best effort to escape his grip and I did it. But the effort I made made me fall off the cliff.

"ALICE!!" I could hear Emmett utter his last word. I thought it was the end of me, until somebody pulled me out off the water. I opened my eyes, but it was all blurry.

"Miss Cullen, are you alright?" A masculine voice asked me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Felix"

"How do you know me?" I asked

"We'll talk about it later. Let me bring you to a safer place". He bent down and carried me and brought me to a big mansion.

"Please seat down for a while miss Cullen."

"Just call me Alice"

"I'll be right back…Alice" He smiled and walked away.

I waited for five minutes. I was trying to control the pain coming from my chest.

"Alice?" Felix was back, carrying a towel and a clean set of clothes. He placed the towel over and shoulders and handed me the clothes.

"Thank you Felix, you're so kind" I said gratefully.

"Anything for a beautiful vampire" then he laughed.

"Why don't you rest and we'll fly to Italy tomorrow."

"Felix, vampires don't sleep." I informed him.

"I know, but I know how to make you asleep."

"How?" I asked him curiously.

"I would like you to meet Alec" Then a gorgeous young boy appeared in front of him.

"Hello Miss Cullen, nice to meet you" He greeted me then he bowed as a sign of respect.

"Hello Alec" I smiled.

"What a lovely smile you've got there Miss Cullen" He complimented.

"Oh, thank you" I was flattered.

"How do you make vampires sleep?" I asked Alec.

"I cut off senses. I can make vampires unconscious." He explained.

"What a nice talent."

"Alec, mind if you show Alice her room?" Felix asked him.

"My pleasure. Miss Cullen, please follow me" He looked at me.

I took small steps up the big staircase. Once I've reached my room I was astonished. It was like I was in the late 1800. It looked very antique.

"May I use my talent on you Miss Cullen?" Alec asked permission from me.

"Well, Sure."

I laid down on the king sized bed and Alec was concentrating or something, the next thing I knew I was already unconscious.

I opened my eyes. I looked at the clock and I realized I was asleep for 5 hours. Alec's powers were really unique. I went down the huge antique staircase and seen nobody in sight and suddenly Felix appeared right behind me.

"Ready for the flight, Miss Cullen?"


	2. Italy

Chapter 2

"May I ask why are we going to Italy?" I asked curiously.

"Miss Cullen, you will be under my supervision"

"But why?" I really wanted to know.

"It's too early to tell, but the Volturi has chosen you to become one of us"

"Why me?" I was speechless. I can't believe I was one of the chosen ones.

"You have an extraordinary talent Miss Cullen"

"And you're rightful to become one of us" Alec interrupted.

"Felix, Miss Cullen, we need to go to the airport right away." Alec informed us.

"Shall we go now?" Felix asked me politely.

"But how about my stuff?" I need my fashionable clothes.

"We've already taken care of that" Alec told me.

Felix led me to the car, along with Alec, he drove us to the airport and we were just in time for our flight. Felix, Alec and I entered the airplane without a fuss. The stewardess led us to the first class area.

"First class?"

"Yes, we wanted you to be comfortable during the flight."

"I must have cost you a lot of money" The vampire coven is very rich but this is just too much.

"Money is no problem for us, with our unlimited time and power, there's no sweat in making money" Felix reasoned out.

Twenty silent minutes later…..

"Miss Cullen, would you like to use a laptop?" Alec offered.

"Yeah, sure"

A few moments later, Alec returned carrying a small laptop. He handed it to me and he walked away. I switched on the laptop and checked my e-mails. I saw one message from Bella, One message from Jasper and one message from my dear brother Edward. I read Bella's message first.

_Dear Alice, _

_Where are you now? We've been worried sick about you. Jasper is torturing his self and we have no idea how to calm him down. I miss you so much. I wish you go back and we could do some shopping together. Please Alice, go back for our sake. We pity Jasper because all he does is to stay in a corner in his room and cry. He doesn't even go hunting anymore. I can feel that Jasper still loves you and he wants you back .Please come Alice._

_Love Bella._

After I finished the letter, I was already crying. I miss them so much. I really miss Jasper. It's like he can't live without me. Regretfully, there's no turning back anymore. No action can be taken back. I read Jasper's message.

_My dear Alice,_

_I'm so sorry. I never meant to break your heart. I admit it was my fault for being unfaithful and I don't blame anybody but myself. I can't live without you by my side. I'm sorry and I will always love you. My mate, best friend, sister and lovable wife. I love you._

_Love Jasper._

I was already sobbing when I heard Felix coming.

"Alice, are you ok?" He was worried.

"I-I'm f-fine" I was still sobbing. I can't even control myself. Tears just fell down from my eyes and I wanted to stop but I can't. Felix leaned down and hugged me. He was my crying shoulder.

"It's ok, Alice, everything will be fine sooner or later." He was comforting me.

"I w-wish"

"Keep wishing. It might come true. Why were you crying?"

"It was n-nothing" He looked at the screen of the laptop and saw Jasper's message. He looked at me again.

"What did he do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I was already coping up with what happened and I don't want to remember it.

"I respect your decision not to tell me what happened" Felix was really understanding.

"May I be alone for a while?" All I really wanted is to be alone that very moment.

"Ok" Felix stood up and left me.

I stared at the gray skies and started to reminisce the happy moments Jasper and I had before the incident happened.

_Flashback_

"_Jazz!" I was shouting when I saw a cute dress._

"_Try that on Al" He was smiling at me. After a few moments I came out of the dressing room._

"_How do I look?" He looked up and his eyes were shining like he was in front of the most beautiful girl of the world._

"_Absolutely gorgeous" He was smiling my favorite smile. He came towards me and kissed me for no reason._

"_I'm lucky to have you" He was still smiling._

"_I love you Jazz" _

"_Love you too"_

_End of flashback._

I was crying again. I wish I could go back to the past and fix everything. But it's too late. Everything has been done and mistakes can't be taken back. I wish my eyes would run out of tears so I wouldn't cry anymore. I looked at the screen of the laptop and saw one more message unopened. It was from Edward.

_Alice,_

_Please go back. Don't do what I did to Bella because you'll just regret everything in the end. Jasper needs you. He's always sobbing and he's not even hunting anymore. He was really hurt. What if he wants to die? Then it would be your fault. I don't know how he is coping with it right now. He's heart has been shattered to pieces and you're the only who can fix it. Come back Alice. Before something happens more miserable than what happened before._

_Edward._

I was worried. What did he mean? What if Jasper really wants to die? I want him back. I need to make sure nothing going to happen. I was almost going to reply when Felix appeared beside me.

"We are here Miss Cullen." I looked out of the window and it was raining.

"Miss Cullen?" Alec was right beside me. I looked at him and he stood up.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"Yeah sure"

We went out of the airport. I was a good thing it was raining or else we would be sparkling by now. It was really Italy.

"Miss Cullen, shall we go?" I looked up and saw a silver-metallic 911 turbo Porsche. Alec opened the door for me so I stepped inside. The seats were black velvet and it was voice activated. It was pretty cool. I looked at the window and it was raining heavily. The engine started as soon as Felix got in. The driver roared up the engine and he started to drive 190kph. But I didn't mind. While in the car, I started to regret to leave my loved ones behind. I was wishing to end my immortality.

"We are almost there Miss Cullen" Felix informed me. I looked outside and saw a castle-like structure. It looked ancient but it was stunning. I wish Jasper could see this too.

A/N:

_Here's my 2__nd__ chapter. I hoped you enjoyed reading. I thank my co-author, donellys, for editing my story and for supporting me. I am also recommending the story of my co-author entitled "Unexpected, or not" and I am also recommending her one-shot story entitled "Trauma" I hope you review this chapter and thank for reading. There are more chapters to come. =]_


	3. Italy:part 2

"Miss Cullen?" Felix snapped me back to earth.

"We're here" Alec smiled.

"Ah, yeah"

Felix opened the door of the car and I went outside. The rain has stopped pouring but the sky was still gray and cloudy. We walked and walked until a huge door was opened. There I saw three people, who are considered the "royal family" among our clan. It was Aro, Marcus, and Caius. We entered and there I saw an innocent looking girl. She just glared at me. So I glared back at her.

"Miss Cullen, we have been waiting for your arrival." Aro spoke up.

"I am glad to be here"

"We asked Felix to bring you here and now you are here" Aro seemed impressed of what Felix had done.

"Now who is this beautiful lady standing in front of us" Caius interrupted.

"I'm Alice Cullen" I introduced myself. He was gorgeous. He has white stunning hair and burgundy-red eyes.

"May I know why you have called me to come here?" Felix hasn't told me anything why he brought me here in Italy. It would be so impolite if I would refuse.

"We have realized you have a very special talent" Aro began speaking about my talent.

"We decided if you could join us" His eyes were staring at me. It was weird but I didn't know what to say.

"Us?" I didn't quite get that part. What does he mean?

"We want you to become one of us. The royal family. The Volturi"

"Will I have time to think about it?" I can't answer the question right away. It's a big decision.

"You can have all the time you want" Caius spoke up. "But it would be lovely if you join us right away" He added.

"I have to think about this, maybe I need to know the opinion of Jasper and my family" Oh no. I remembered Jasper. What if I join them without informing him? I would never see him again.

"Jasper?" Caius was curious.

"Yes, he is my husband" I was afraid to tell them. I felt guilty for no reason.

"You have a husband? Why did you leave him?" Caius was very curious. I looked around and everyone seemed to be listening.

"Yes, I have a husband and I left him because…" I can't tell them. It only reminds me of Jasper. I was holding back my tears.

"Because?" Caius seemed so interested. I don't know how to tell them. I want Jasper back. I miss him so much. I wish this never happened.

"Because he was unfaithful to me. I caught him with another vampire" Tears rolled down through my cheek. I remembered the whole scene.

_Flashback_

"_Jazz, where are you?" I called. Bella went upstairs to her room._

_I grabbed my shopping bags and went up to my room. I heard a woman's laughter.__ I must be hearing things.__ I told myself. I opened the door and was shocked for what I've just seen right before my two eyes_

_. I saw Jasper and a blond-haired vampire making out!_

"_Ja-Jasper?" I was dumfounded. I stood in front of the room holding the door frame. I was confused, hurt._

"_Alice?" He was shocked to see me._

"_Oh, who's this chick Jazzie?" The blond-haired woman interrupted._

"_I'm his wife" I informed her._

"_Hahaha, I never thought that Jasper has a wife" The blond-haired vampire chuckled._

_When she said that, I got all defensive and territorial, I have never been like this before. The next thing I knew, I attacked her, but Jasper was able to stop me._

"_Damn Jasper, let go of me!" I screamed right at his face._

"_But…." He was trying to explain._

"_Shut up! Be happy with her Jasper." I felt my eyes sting with tears that would never come. I jumped out of the window and ran as fast as I could until I was in the middle of nowhere._

_I was broken, hurt, torn._

_I never knew he could do that to me, his mate, his wife…_

_End of flashback_

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Caius apologized. He was just curious. I can't blame him for that. Anger and sadness conquered my emotions once again.

"Felix, may you bring Miss Cullen to her room?" Aro instructed Felix. I wanted to be alone. Spend time recalling and remembering everything.

"Wait, I'll be the one to bring Miss Cullen to her room." I looked at Caius. He stood up from his throne and ordered me to follow him. We both walked slowly. I don't know why.

"Miss Cullen, why did you leave him?" Caius was still curious. Maybe he really wanted to know.

"Just call me Alice" Well, Miss Cullen sounds too formal to me. Hmmm…

"Alice, why did you leave him?" That was still his question.

"I left him because he cheated on me. I never thought he would to such a thing. He was my best friend and my husband. I run away from him. I was too broken and hurt." I was crying again. Caius leaned down and I incoherently cried on his shoulder. He was just comforting me.

"What is the meaning of this?" I heard a velvet voice of a woman. I looked up and saw a gorgeous woman in front of me and Caius. She seemed angry.

"I was just comforting her, love" Caius tried to explain. Who is that girl?

"Comforting? Now you have the nerve to explain?!" She was totally mad. It's not like I'm having an affair with Caius. She just walked away.

"Wait, Athenodora! Let me just explain!" Caius yelled but he was never heard.

"Who was she?" I became curious. "Why does she have the nerve to shout to someone like you, doesn't she remember your one of the 'royalty'?"

"She's Athenodora and she's my wife. She's part of us too." Oh. Caius has a wife. I'm pretty sorry for their fight. It was my fault.

"I'm sorry" I muttered. I don't know why but I feel guilty.

"Could I just lead you to your room?" He started walking. Until we reached a huge door and he opened it. All I can do was to be astonished. It was the largest room I have ever seen in my life. It looked like a room back in the 1700s.

"Is this fine or do you want a bigger room?" He asked. They have bigger rooms? How big is this place? I think I'll stay here.

"This is fine, and thanks" I gratefully thanked him for being nice and for showing me my room.

"My pleasure, may I go now?" I can't believe he's such a gentleman. His wife is really lucky.

"Yes, thank you for everything" And he has the most gorgeous smile next to Jasper. As soon as Caius left the room I started to look around the huge room. There were paintings everywhere. There was a huge bed even though we don't really sleep and there was a huge window overlooking the mountains of Volterra, Italy. It was lovely.

As I stared out of the window, the sky started to pour rain again. I started to remember the times I had with Jasper in the rain.

_Flashback_

"_Jazz! Catch me if you can!" I started jumping around and Jasper started to chase me. It was raining heavily that time and we had nothing to do so we decided to play in the rain. _

"_I'm still faster than you Al!" He was teasing me. I always loved it when he starts to fool around._

"_NO! I'm faster!" We played like kids then we both tripped in a puddle full of mud. We laughed and laughed then Jasper carried me bridal-style then he was playing around until he tripped on a puddle of water and landed on me. We laughed and laughed._

_End of flashback_

I really can't forget that day we fell on a puddle of water. I wish it would happen again. Just me and Jasper. Happy together. Nofights and conflicts. Just love and happiness. I found myself laughing. Until someone knocked the door.

"Alice?" Familiar velvet, sweet voice pronounced my name gracefully.

"Who is it?" He hasn't opened the door yet. "It's Caius" He replied.

"Come on in" then he opened the door. "Mind if I stay here for a while?" I looked at his eyes. He has a problem. He wanted to talk to someone. It was me.

"Yes, do you have a problem?" He nodded. I knew it. Just the look in his eyes told me everything.

"It's about Athenodora, she doesn't believe me. I tried to explain but she refused to listen"

"I'm sorry to hear about it, do you want my help?" I offered help but what can I do? It's for the sake of love.

"Don't be sorry Alice , it's not your fault that we had this fight." I understand his situation right now. I sat closer to him and tried to comfort him. Silence conquered and I broke it.

"Don't worry too much Caius. Everything will be fine" I just wanted to make him happy for a moment. I can't stand being a pessimist. I needed to be optimistic. I tilted my head and rested it on his shoulders.

"What if it doesn't turn out right?" He was being a pessimist. We needed to think of the bright side. Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang.

"Damn, there you are! You're with that stupid vampire again!" Athenodora shouted.

A/N: I thank all the readers of my story. I apologize to my best friend, donellys, for not waiting for the story to be edited. I am accepting suggestions and opinions. I thank my best friend,donellys, for her full support. Once again, thank you for reading and there are more chapters to come.


	4. Hallucinations

_lol. All characters belong to the Twilight Author. no copyright infringement intended. Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 4

Caius stood up and faced Athenodora. He glared at her then she glared back.

"I'm not doing anything wrong" Caius told her while he was still glaring at her.

"If you're not doing anything wrong then why are you always with that vampire?"

"Just forget about it!" Caius was trying to control his temper. Suddenly Theodora faced me then she turned around and she walked away.

"I'm so sorry about your fight" I apologized because I felt guilty that I was the cause of their quarrel.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" I met Caius' eyes. I could feel his pain and sorrow. He was surely hurt with the argument with his wife.

"I-I need to go" Caius looked away and got out of the room. I just stood there. I badly missed Jasper.

(Jasper's POV)

In the Cullen house.

_Another day without Alice. I miss her so much. Where is she? I need her. What if she's not going back! What will I do? I'd be like this forever? _

My mind was already chaotic. I wanted to find her.

"_Jasper, where are you?" _ A sweet, female voice called out my name. It was Alice's voice. I looked around the room and there she was. She's back. I stood up and came towards her. I was almost there when she disappeared.

"Alice?" I looked around and she was nowhere to be found.

"ALICE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted. I heard footsteps. I stood up from my bed. Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie came rushing.

"Jasper, are you ok?" Esme came rushing towards me.

"I saw Alice, she was right here. I saw her" She was right there. I saw her.

"You're just hallucinating." Bella told me.

"No, it can't be! No, she's here!" I really saw her. I wanted her back so badly.

"SHE WAS RIGHT HERE! I SAW HER" Carlisle came towards me. I looked at him blankly.

"Let's go see a psychologist." Carlisle told me. "NO! I'm not crazy Carlisle!"

"_Calm down Jazz" _ I looked around and I saw Alice beside Carlisle.

"She's right beside you! Alice!" I pointed nothing next to Carlisle. He looked at me.

"We need to see the psychologist. Right now" Emmett told us. I stood up. I'm not crazy. Why would I go there? We got in the car and Carlisle drove us to the hospital he works in.

10 boring minutes later…

"Jasper, come inside" Carlisle instructed me. So I followed him. I walked into a huge white room. I saw the doctor.

"Hello Jasper" He greeted me. He was the Psychologist Carlisle was talking about. The doctor was tall, chubby and he was wearing glasses. I looked at him blankly.

"What seems to be the problem Dr. Cullen?" He looked at Carlisle who was right beside me.

"Hallucinations" Carlisle told him. "He sees things which are not even there"

Then they were talking about it. I wasn't listening to them. I looked around. I saw my dear Alice.

"_You'll be fine Jasper" _I stood up and came toward her. I was inches away from her. I closed my eyes and hugged her but she wasn't there. I broke down and knelt on the floor.

"ALICE!" I was close to finally feel her touch and she was gone. "ALICE!" I shouted once again. "COME BACK!" I can't control my own emotions. Not without Alice. Tears came down streaming out of my eyes. Carlisle helped me to get up. He guided me back to the chair. The Doctor stood up. He looked at me. He held a small flashlight. He examined my eyes carefully. I blankly stared at him.

"I need to observe him a little more." He told Carlisle.

"So does that mean he needs to stay here?"

"Yes, maybe for a week" A week? I need to find Alice.

"I'm not staying here for a week. I'm fine. I'm not crazy"

"We just need to observe you"

"NO!" I shouted. I looked at Carlisle.

"I'll be the one who will observe Jasper instead." Carlisle told the doctor.

"Well, I agree with that Dr. Cullen"

"I'll just update you." Carlisle leads me the way out. On our way home, I blankly stared at the window. I needed to find Alice before I go crazy.

When we got home, I didn't even bother to greet them. I went straight to my room. I stared at the window for hours. Until it was already dawn. I got some money and jumped through the window. My mission to find Alice has already begun.

(Alice's POV)

I want to get out of here. Another day has passed without Jasper by my side. Then somebody knocked the door.

"Miss Cullen?" I heard Felix's voice. I turned around and it was Felix.

"Aro has requested to see you. Please follow me" So I just did what he instructed me. He led me into the "royal hall".

"Miss Cullen, have you made up your mind about joining us?"

"Could you give me a couple more days to think about it?" I wasn't really sure. I want Jasper to be with me.

"Well, you have forever to think about it" Aro started joking. "ci concederà la tua richiesta" Aro spoke.

"I'm sorry but I can't understand" It was Italian.

"We will grant your request. But don't take too long to think about it. We might change our minds."

"Thank you" Felix led me back to my room.

"Felix, can you stay here for a little while?" I wanted somebody to talk to. And Felix was the one I wanted to burst out what I feel inside.

"It would be my pleasure Alice" Felix was just too kind. He was a natural born gentleman.

"I miss Jasper so badly" I missed him so badly. Its like, whenever I remember him, I feel like a blade cuts right through my soul.

"My opinion, you should refuse Alice. When you decide to become one of us, you have to live everything behind and dedicate your immortal life to our royal coven." Felix explained.

"Is there a consequence if I refuse?"

"I don't know Alice." Felix shrugged.

"What if I want to die? " I have thought about it for a long time. I had no reason to live anymore anyway. My whole life was Jasper. Without him, my immortality will just go to waste.

"Why Alice? You can't just waste your life like that. Jasper is just 1 in a million. You can find a different man to love you more than anything, and that man is me." Felix looked at me. I could see his eyes sparkling.

"What?" I didn't get what he just said. Did he just say that he loves me?

"You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen Alice, I won't hurt you like what Jasper did." He leaned down for a kiss but I interrupted.

"I'm sorry Felix, but I love Jasper more than anything." I moved my head away. I may admire Felix because of his kindness but I can't love him.

"It's ok Alice but if ever you need me, I'll be there for you. And Alice…"

"What?" He stood up. Walked past me and stared at the window. I followed him.

"I love you, I fell in love the moment I saw you." I was touched by what he said.

"Aw Felix. I don't know what to say" I was speechless. Then somebody knocked. A henchman came in.

"Felix, Aro wants to see you" Then the henchman walked away.

"Alice, I need to go. I'll see you later." I nodded. He walked away. I was alone again. I wanted to end my life. He won't come back to me. I needed to move on but I just can't.

"Alice" A familiar voice spoke. I turned around, I saw Jasper. My Jasper.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the very late update. Thank you to my bestfriend, donellys, for giving me suggestions. And thank you for all of you who reads my story. :D sorry for the mistakes in the story, it wasn't beta-edited. :D_

_```~bleedingeyes92507._


	5. Decision Making

A/N_: All characters belong to the Author of Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. :D _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

[Alice's POV]

"Jasper!" I was standing right in front of him. I was about to hug him. But… he disappeared. It was just tricks of the mind. All I wanted was to forget everything and act like nothing happened. I don't wanna care about the blond anymore. She doesn't matter. All I want is Jasper. My Jasper.

"Alice are you ok!?" I turned around. I saw Felix. I didn't answer. I wasn't ok. How the hell can I be ok!?.

"I'm ok" What was I saying. I wasn't even close to being ok. "Can I talk to Aro?" I made my decision. To

End my life. I was about to go. But I had a vision. Jasper was running through the woods, to find me!

[Jasper's POV]

I need to find Alice. No matter what it takes. I need to find her. I've got enough money to find her anywhere she may be. But I know where to start looking. I'll start where Edward went. Italy. I knew she was there. She doesn't have anywhere to go but there anyway.

"Excuse me, what's the next flight to Italy?" I asked the attendant.

"The next flight will be 9 am sir" I nodded. "Ok, I'll take that flight." I grabbed my ticket and sat down. I had to wait for 3 hours. Damn. I'm going to see Alice.

[2 and a half hour later]

"Flight 1-87 passengers please proceed to gate number 23" the lady announced through a speaker. I stood up. I grabbed my bag. It was only a backpack. I didn't bring too much stuff. I went to gate 23 and went in.

"Enjoy your flight sir" I nodded and went inside the plane.

"First class please" I told the attendant. "This way sir" She lead the way and I followed her. "Here you go sir. May I get you anything?" I shook my head. "Maybe later" I smiled then she walked away. I didn't know how many hours the travel will be… but it doesn't matter, as long as I see My Alice.

[Hours later]

"The plane is now landing. Please fasten your seatbelts." Moments later, the plane landed. It was a smooth landing. I grabbed my backpack and made my way out. As soon as I got out of the airport, I saw a red 599 GTO Ferrari outside the airport. It was open so I got in. There was a note attached to the steering wheel.

_Jasper,_

_ Go get Alice! We'll follow. _

_ Carlisle._

It was from them. This car is gorgeous! I'm going to get Alice.

It's gonna be a long drive but it doesn't matter! I'm gonna get you Alice. I didn't notice I was going as fast as the car can go! Then my mind started panicking, what if Alice was dead? What if she didn't want me anymore? Damn it.

"Oh Damn!" I bumped a tree. "Damn it!" I wasted a 599 GTO Ferrari. It doesn't matter, I can replace it anyway. I got out of the car. And run through the woods as fast as I can go.

[Alice's POV]

"Miss Cullen, pleasure to see you again. Have you made your decision?" Aro greeted me with enthusiasm.

"Well, may I ask some questions before I make my decision final?" I needed to know. This decision will affect everything.

"che dipende dalla domanda" Marcus spoke. I don't know what he just said.

"Yes you may ask Alice" Caius spoke. "If ever I refuse to join, will there be consequences?" I asked curiously.

"If you join, you have to live your clan behind Alice. You have to live Jasper and the whole family you have. If you don't want to join-" Aro was interrupted by Marcus.

"si dovrebbe solo ucciderla se lei non aderire" Marcus told Aro. "But that would be too brutal Marcus"

"One moment Alice" Aro told me. "Marcus, you can't just kill her, it would be too brutal" Caius spoke.

"non esitare. Ucciderla se non aderire." Aro nodded. "Well then. By the decision of this royal coven, if you refuse to join, you will be sentenced to death." I was shocked. My life is at stake. "What?" I blurted out. "Why?" Why would they kill me?

"To make your decision-making more complicated. Then Aro laughed.

"Alice, do you have your final decision?" Marcus asked. I shook my head.

"Alice, would you spend your immortality alone here with us as a royal family. Or spend your last remaining minutes here thinking about your love ones?" Aro is making it much more complicated. I don't know what to do. Damn you Aro! You're making my decision more and more complicated.

"I would spend my-"I took a deep breath. "I would spend my li-"I sighed.

"Alice!" I turned around. "Jasper!" I run towards him. "Stop them!" Aro commanded. One of the henchmen pulled me away from Jasper. Jasper was pulled away by Alec and Felix.

"Aro! Please stop!" Carlisle commanded.

"Let them go" Aro commanded. The henchman let me go. I run towards Jasper, hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Jazz. I won't do it again" Jasper nodded. "I've gone crazy when I lost you Al" He hugged me tightly. Sting of anger and love conquered my emotions. The moment I say Jasper, my world was once again complete. Yet I knew that my life is now coming to an end.

"Alice, I have something to tell you" Felix boomed out. "I was never in love with you; I just told you that, to comfort you. Then I realized, it wasn't love after all, it was just a little admiration but not love." Felix confessed with all his heart. I could feel his sincerity.

"It's ok Felix, you'll find someone someday who you will truly love." I glanced at Felix. Then he smiled.

"Enough! What is your final decision Alice?" Marcus glared at me. "Wait, what decision are you talking about?" Carlisle and Jasper interrupted. "We offered Alice to join us." Aro explained. "But, we made the consequences of joining and refusing, a little bit tougher." Marcus explained.

"And what are the consequences?"

"If she joins, she will leave you. If she refuses to join, she will die." Carlisle froze in shock.

"Why? When I left this coven, there weren't any consequences" Carlisle explained. "I guess he is right" Caius spoke. "Mind your own business Caius" Marcus glared at him. "What? Mind my own business? I'm part of this coven too, so whatever is your decision, I have the right to say my opinion about it." Caius stood up. "And my opinion is, if she refuses to join, she should go back to live their life without consequences."

"What is the cause of this anyway?" Aro spoke. "I already told you about it. Jasper cheated on me. I ran away, you asked me to be part of your coven, and here I am, stuck in making the decision." Alice explained. "Don't you have a heart to let them go?" Caius asked Marcus.

"siamo stati parte di questa congrega per decenni e mi stai chiedendo se ho un cuore?" Marcus spoke furiously.

"What did he just say?" I asked Carlisle. "He said, we've been part of this coven for decades and you're asking me if I have a heart. That's what he said."

"Oh, ok"

"I agree with Caius. It's too brutal to kill her." Aro finally agreed with Caius. "Then let's not kill her, kill her mate instead." Marcus grinned. Aro looked at Marcus wondering. Caius just shook his head.

"NO! Don't even lay a finger on Jasper! I blurted out. "I won't let you die Jasper. Whatever it takes, I won't let you die." I told Jasper. "No Alice, I don't care if I die, all that matters is that you'll be alive." Jasper whispered. I can feel my emotions conquering my body. Without him, my forever would be useless.

"What's the sense of me being alive if you're not by my side? If you die Jasper, I'll die too, I can't live without you Jasper, you are my life." I told him with all my heart. He is my life. I can't live without him.

"Alice, don't waste your life just to save me. You can find somebody better than me." Jasper was telling me that I can replace him. No, nobody will ever replace him.

"No Jasper, you're the best among the rest and nobody can ever replace you. I will always love you."

"I love you too Alice." Jasper whispered. "Enough of those sweet talks." Marcus commanded. I looked at Carlisle. My world is coming to an end.

"Carlisle, we need to protect Jasper!" I told Carlisle. "Protect him, we will take care of the rest."

"You want war? War is what you'll get!" Marcus said furiously. Jasper was right beside me. We were surrounded by Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. I took one last glance at everyone. This may be the last time I'll ever see them.

"WAIT!" A blond shouted. That blond! Anger conquered my being. "I have to explain!" The blond shouted.

* * *

_A/N: Hi guys! What do you think? Does it suck? or does it rock? :)) Anyway, I still thank my bestfriend, donellys, for the support and for the information about I also thank her for the ideas. :D And thank you for reading my story! Yeah! You guys rock! More chapters to come... :)) _


	6. Life and Death

Yeah! No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The author of Twilight Saga.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

[Alice's POV]

"That's the blond!" I whispered. Damn.

"Hey, before you react, I need to explain. It doesn't matter how I got here, I just need to explain." The blond kept talking. "Who are you?" Aro asked the blond. "I'm Ashley Jackson, a tracker."

"Oh, so that's how she found us." I whispered then Jasper grinned. The blond glared at me. "Ok, Alice, that day you caught us making out was my fault. I tricked Jasper." I looked at Jasper. Total confusion.

"Explain further." Jasper commanded. "I did it with Jasper because my mate died. You know the fact that vampires only fall in love once in their life. He died a week before I was caught making out with Jasper. I didn't know what to do. I was hunting then I saw Jasper. In my mind, he looked like my mate, I just couldn't accept the fact that my mate was gone." Then Ashley sighed. It's like she wants to breakdown and cry.

"Then why did you do it Jasper?" I looked down. "Sympathy" I didn't understand. "I did it because I felt sorry for her. At first I knew it was wrong, but she insisted, and I gave in." Jasper explained. I sighed. I can't just let it go.

"And now... what?" Caius spoke. "Kill me instead." Ashley blurted out. We all looked at Ashley.

"No" I can't let her do that. "I've lost my life Alice, I lost the love of my life" The moment she said that, I knew exactly what she's feeling. I felt sorry for her. "I forgive you, you don't have to die. It was my fault why I got here." I kneeled down.

"You forgive her?" Caius interrupted. "After everything she did, you forgive her?" Caius shook his head.

"I don't want to die with a grudge in my heart" It wouldn't be a peaceful death carrying a grudge. And she doesn't deserve to die. What else can she loose? She already lost her mate. What else can I do.

"Kill me" I whispered. I was doing this, for the sake of others, I didn't want Ashley to die. I didn't want Jasper to die. "Goodbye Jasper" I whispered. I glanced at him. There he was, the most beautiful boy who took my heart. Marcus stood up from his throne.

He walked towards me. "Alice Cullen" He whispered. "Is this going to be your final decision?" He whispered then he sighed. I nodded. "Think about it. Would you rather live alone without your mate, or spend your last remaining minutes to say goodbye to your loved ones."

"I'd rather see them one last time and say goodbye. What's the point of living if I wasn't with the people I love the most?" I sighed. Marcus placed his two hands on my head tightly. "I thought you were going to kill Jasper." I sighed. "We were going to kill him, but you volunteered Alice" Marcus looked down. I could feel pain. Excruciating pain! I closed my eyes. Wishing the pain will go away, but it didn't it felt more and more painful every single second.

"STOP!" Marcus was thrown away from me. It was Jasper's voice. I knew he would do something. But the pain was too excruciating. I couldn't move.

"Alice, I'm here for you" Jasper held me tightly. "Don't leave me Jasper."

"I won't let you die. No matter what" I gazed at his eyes.

Marcus attack from behind. "Jasper watch out!" I pushed Jasper away from me. Marcus grabbed my neck. I was floating. I never knew he was this strong. Then he threw me towards the wall. Bella came running. "Alice… be strong Alice" Bella told me. Marcus was about to make another attack. But Emment grabbed him from behind. Jasper held his neck. "Don't EVER touch Alice!" He glared at Marcus. Then he let him go. Marcus stood up.

I saw anger in his eyes. "Arghhhhhhhhhhh!" He looked at me. "Jane! Stop Marcus this instance!" Then the innocent looking girl inflicted pain that stopped Marcus from attacking me.

"Marcus, Marcus, Marcus." Aro shook his head. "Revenge is not the answer Marcus"

"Revenge? Why?" I asked Aro. I didn't understand why he wanted revenge.

"Ok, Jane, stop" Jane let go then Marcus stood up. I thought he was going to attack me. He loudly sighed.

"My special ability is to see relationships. I saw your relationship with Jasper. It was very strong. I have this grudge kept inside of me for a very long time. You see, Aro killed my mate." He sighed.

"Aro killed your mate?" I was shocked. "Whenever I see strong relationships, I get jealous. I remember those times when my mate was still alive."

"Why did Aro killed your mate?" Didn't Aro have a heart? This story of Marcus is so sad. He lost his one and only mate." Marcus looked at Aro.

"I killed her because I didn't want Marcus to leave the coven, I didn't want him to live the coven."

"So you killed her mate so he won't live the coven?" That was not a good reason to kill her. I just can't understand.

"Me and my mate, Didyme, wanted to live a separate life away from the coven." Marcus loudly sighed. "But now, I've seen the significance of relationships, without your mate, your world wouldn't be complete." I never thought Marcus had a heart, but he has one.

"But, Marcus hasn't forgiven me yet, and I am still regretting until this very day that I killed my sister" Aro looked at Marcus, it's like through his mind, his asking for forgiveness.

"Sister? Your mate is Aro's sister?" now, I'm definitely confused.

"Didyme is Aro's biological sister. I became her mate." Marcus explained. Ok, now I get it. It's so sad to know that Marcus is gonna live forever without his mate.

I sighed. "Are you still gonna kill me?" Marcus shook his head. "Alice, take care of your mate. I don't want you to end up like how I ended up." He has a heart after all.

"We are letting you go." Aro spoke.

"You're letting me go?"

"Yes, we know you don't want to leave your mate, Alice."

"Oh! Thank you!" I didn't know what to say.

"Felix, please lead them the way out." Felix nodded. We headed outside. Felix whispered. "I hope to see you again Alice" then he winked at me. I just smiled.

I hugged Jasper tightly. "I'm alive" I whispered silently. "I told you I won't let you die" Jasper whispered.

"Oh come on Jasper! You broke my 599 GTO Ferrari! Damn!" Emmett whined out. "Sorry, I'll pay for it Emmett" I giggled. Jasper is so paying for that car. "Don't pay Jasper! Buy me a new one!" I can't stop giggling. "Looks like your gonna max out your credit card." Jasper grinned. "Jazz, you need to earn my trust again." I looked at him seriously. "Jazz, after what you did, of course it's not easy to trust you again. It's not that easy to trust a person Jazz." I met his gaze. Those beautiful dark golden eyes.

"Come on, cuddle later, Jasper, pay for it!" Emmett shouted. Jasper held my hand. Then we walked towards the car.

~~THE END~~

Not yet. Jasper still needs to prove that she is worthy of Alice's trust again. But first, what happened to the blond?

[Marcus' POV]

"It's a good thing we let them go" I looked at Aro. He was smiling. "I love happy endings, they are so rare" I shook my head. "You're still not forgiven Aro, you can't make Didyme alive" I shook my head.

"Yes, I know, you will never have a happy ending Marcus" Aro laughed. "So that's why happy endings are rare? Because not all of us have happy endings Aro" I shook my head.

"Ahem" The blond, she hasn't left. I took a close look at the blond. She reminds me of Didyme. She had the same physical features like Didyme. The blond was white as snow. She has red lips and her eyes were golden. She looks like Didyme in any way.

"Yes?" I spoke. "What do you want?" I raised my eyebrow. She was elegantly beautiful. I can feel a little admiration for her. Yet I know that it can't turn into love for the love of my life is only Didyme.

"You said you're a tracker right?" Aro spoke. "Yes I am."

"Hmm."

"Would you wish to join us?" The blond shook her head. "I want to be with my mate."

"What do you actually mean?" She wants to be with her mate. But isn't her mate died? This only means one thing. She wants to die.

* * *

_A/N: It's not yet the end. I know the title of my story doesn't really fit the story. But I couldn't think of any other title so I'll just stick to it. It's not yet the end. Yeah, you heard me. This means, there are more chapters to come. YEHEY! Woo! I'll try to update daily. :D thank you for reading my story. LOL how about giving it some reviews to brighten up my day? _

_I would like to thank my best friend, donellys, yeah, for her unending support! Yeah! You rock!_

_And I thank all the readers, you rock too! \m/ continue to rock!_

_So how's the story so far? Tell me if it's starting to suck. So I'll make it rock. XD yeah! Does it rock or does it suck? ;)) Yeah!_


	7. Trip to Italy

No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Author of the Twilight Saga. :D

* * *

**Chapter 7**

[Marcus' POV]

"You want to die?" Deep inside me, I didn't want her to die. She reminds me so much of Didyme. Her beautiful face, I just can't forget.

"Aro, lei appare esattamente come Didyme" I whispered. "Yes, I agree. I must look unto her past"

"Who is Didyme?" The blond asked. "You understood what I just said?" She knows Italian. It must be her. My long lost Didyme.

"I lived in Italy for decades" She raised an eyebrow on me. "Vedo" I nodded. "How about telling us more about yourself Ashley?" I wanted to know more about her.

"I don't remember my past. I woke up as a vampire and fell in love with my mate that was killed by the werewolves" She shook her head. "I don't know my past" She sighed.

[Aro's POV]

"You don't know your past?" Marcus spoke. I stood up. I walked towards her. I held her hand and looked into her eyes.

**[Blast from the past]**

"_Aro, I'm in love with Marcus"_

"_Aro! Don't kill me!" _

"_I won't let Marcus go. I need him here." _

**[End]**

"What did you see Aro?" I shook my head. "I saw nothing" But the truth is, she is Didyme. She is Marcus' deceased wife. How can she be alive? I thought I already killed her. I must keep her past to myself.

"You saw nothing? It's impossible she doesn't have something from the past Aro" Caius spoke. "Looks like your powers are starting to weaken Aro" Caius let out a loud laugh. "Yes, maybe" I sighed.

"So, what's my past?" The blond looked at me then rolled her eyes. "You didn't see anything? How can that be?" I looked at the blond. Exact same physical features like Didyme. She was extraordinarily beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really see anything Ashley" I shook my head. "I need some time alone. I'll leave you first with Caius and Marcus. You may stay here for a while if you want" I turned around and headed towards my room. What do I do now? I can't just tell that she is Didyme. I can't kill her as she requested. "What seems to be the problem Aro?" I looked up. It was Caius. "Is there something bothering you?" I shook my head. "Well, I'm a pretty bad liar aren't I?" Caius shook his head. "Yes you are" He let out a silent laugh. "Powers do not weaken Aro, I'm sure Ashley has a past, and you know it" He caught me. I'm such a bad liar.

"I saw her past Caius" He looked at me instantly. "But it's too hard for me to reveal the past. It will be for the best if I keep her past to myself." It was painful past. She doesn't remember anything. It was too hard to reveal her past. It may change everything. It may affect the coven. I'm doing this for the good of all.

"Let's go, we still have unfinished business with Ashley. I want her to stay here." I stood up and headed to our royal throne. I want her to stay here, for good.

[Jasper's POV]

"Hey guys! Since we're here, How about a little trip around Italy?" Emmett suggested. We groaned. "Aw, come on guys! Just for fun!"

"I think we should go" Alice agreed with Emmett. "I wanna go to Venice for a boat ride." And then all the others agreed as well. One happy family goes on a trip. I put my arm around Alice.

"Do you want me to rent a boat just for the two of us?" I whispered. She giggled so cutely. "That's so sweet Jazz" Then she held my hand. I tightened my grip. I never wanna let go.

"Al" I whispered silently. "What is it Jazz?" I looked at her lovely face. Her girly spiky hair, her beautiful golden eyes, and her luscious red lips. I missed looking at her. I missed cuddling with her. I missed everything about her when she went away. When she was away, I realized how much she means to me. She means everything to me. A day without her was like years. I want to prove that I love her so much.

"Nothing Al, I just wanted to hear your voice." I grinned. She smiled back. "Did you miss me?" Then she pouted like a little kid. But she's so cute when she does that. "So much" I kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"I missed you too Jazz. I even saw hallucinations of you" I met her gaze. "Me too, they even brought me to a psychologist thinking I was crazy." I let out a silent laugh. She giggled.

"I went crazy when I lost you Al" I wanted to kiss her so badly. I looked at her lips leaned closer and closer. Just an inch away.

"Hey Jasper, pay for my car!" Damn you Emmett! I sighed. A kiss interrupted by my brother. Damn. I was itching to kiss her so badly.

"Yes, I'll pay for it Emmett. How much was it anyway?" I wasn't worried about the price. It doesn't matter. I just wanted the kiss so badly. A kiss is priceless.

"More or less $500,000" Wow, that's expensive. "Ok, fine with me." That's an expensive car. At least it won't max out my credit card. "And Jasper, I want a red one." Emmett smiled. "Fine" I looked out the window. We're here.

[~~]

It was dawn when we got there. It was cloudy and it was perfect. And there were only a few people.

"Come on Jazz, I want a boat ride" I grabbed her hand. "Come on" She followed me.

"Excuse me, May I rent your boat?" I asked the guy standing in front of a boat. "Si" He nodded. I didn't know how much so I just gave $50. We got in the boat then the guy started paddling.

"You know Jazz, this is so sweet" I leaned down to get closer to her. "I have a beautiful wife and she deserves anything" I smiled. I couldn't ask for more.

"Hey Al" I met her gaze. "I love you Alice" I leaned closer and closer, just inches away her lips. And finally, I felt her soft lips on mine. I missed kissing her soft red lips. The kiss was so passionate and it was a soft, warm kiss. It wasn't a kiss for a make out session, it was a kiss proving I love her. We both broke the kiss.

"I love you too Jazz" I heard her whisper. But I can't feel the emotion. Maybe she doesn't trust me with her love anymore.

"I wanna go shopping Jazz" Alice giggled. "Sure, anything for you Al" I grinned. And the boat ride came to an end.

"Grazie" I told the boat paddler. He nodded.

"Where do you want to go shopping Al?"

"There!" I looked at where she was pointing. "But Al, that's a men's store." Tuxedos and coats were there. "Exactly." She grabbed my arm and dragged me. I sat down, watching Alice grabbing as many clothes as she can.

"Come Jazz, try these out!" She handed me all the clothes. "Fine" I smiled. I tried so many suits. But the last one gave a standing ovation.

"Perfect!" Alice smiled. I was wearing a black suit with some sort of colored neck tie. "What's this for Alice?" I wonder why she's buying me clothes like this. "Because we're going on a date, and now I need to shop for my own clothes.

"Come I come with you?" She shook her head. "You can't come. I'm gonna take Bella with me" She smiled. "But I'm gonna shop once we're back at forks." I grinned. "Ok, but seriously, you're taking me on a date?" She nodded. I looked at her.

"You're not gonna answer that?" I'm confused. "Answer what?" Alice shook her head.

"You're not gonna answer your phone? Someone's calling." Right. Maybe I was too focused looking at her.

"Right" I smiled. I picked up my phone. An unregistered number was trying to call me.

"Hello?" Then the line went dead. "Who was it Jazz?" I shrugged. "I don't know. The line went dead."

"Come on, they must be waiting for us" We stepped out of the store. Right outside the store, we saw them. "Where have you two been?" Carlisle asked. "Uh, shopping" I shrugged. They laughed.

"Then let's go. I already bought tickets. The flight is tomorrow morning" Carlisle handed out our tickets.

"Morning? What if it's sunny, we will dazzle" Emmett told us. We all laughed. "I already checked the weather for tomorrow, it's gonna be cloudy or rainy." Carlisle announced.

"Looks like we're gonna spend our night here." Emmett said. "Hey Jasper and Alice" Emmett looked at us. "Your eyes are black" I looked at Al, her eyes weren't golden anymore. It was dark, sinister black.

"Looks like you guys need to go hunting." I wasn't really thirsty. I don't want to go hunting. "You wanna go hunting Al?" She shook her head. "I'm not thirsty" I nodded. "Me too"

"You might eat the people inside the plane" Emmett joked. "Yeah right." We all laughed.

"Hey look at this!" Bella was holding a camera. She scanned the photos and zoomed out a photo of me and Alice.

"Wow!" Emmett boomed out. It was a picture of me and Alice kissing while on the boat. "How did you get our photo Bella??"Alice boomed out. "Advantage of being a vampire" Then we all laughed.

"I love it" I love the picture. "Hey Bella, can I get a copy of it?" Bella nodded. "Sure" Then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Jasper"_

"Who the hell are you?" Then the line went dead.

"Who was that Jazz?" I shrugged. "He or she keeps on hanging up"

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! Guess what. The suit that Jasper tried out is on my profile. :D I don't actually know where the story is going. But I'm pretty sure it won't have a happy ending. :p nah, just kidding. Oh yeah, I also forgot. I think I would be able to update tomorrow. Which means, I think I'm gonna update 2 chapters on Monday. I'm not sure. I'll try. :D _

_Oh yeah, by the way. Thank you, donellys, for the idea. XD keep it up bestfriend!_

_And thank you for the suggestions of the readers/reviewers. :D you guys really rock! _

_What do you think of the story so far?? :D_

_How about reviewing my story? So that I'll update daily. :D You guys rock! The more reviews… the more chapters. :] keep on rocking! \m/_


	8. Forgiveness

No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

[Marcus' POV]

"I wonder what Aro has in mind" I shook my head. "You know Marcus, if you forgive Aro, he might tell us what he saw." I shook my head again.

"Aro has been a very powerful member of the Volturi. He slaughtered a village, when the village was about to kill Jane and Alec. And he killed my wife" I sighed.

"I never thought he would do such" Caius sighed. "Why didn't you just kill him Marcus?"

"I can't kill him Caius, he is very important here."

"Forgive him. The grudge will fade away Marcus." Sometimes, I just can't understand Caius. He confuses me.

"We need a mind reader." I laughed. "What are you saying Caius?" I looked at him. He was serious. "We need to figure out what Aro saw."

"I talked to Aro, he said, he saw Ashley's past, yet he said it was too hard to reveal."

[Caius' POV]

"It's too hard to reveal. He told me it will be for the best if he keeps Ashley's past to himself" I looked at Marcus.

_[Flashback]_

"_I saw her past Caius" I looked at him instantly. "But it's too hard for me to reveal the past. It will be for the best if I keep her past to myself._

"_Let's go, we still have unfinished business with Ashley. I want her to stay here."_

_[End of flashback]_

"He said he wants Ashley to stay here." Marcus' eyes widened. "Why? What does he want from her?" I wonder why Ashley seems so important to Marcus. "Why do you want to know Marcus?" He shrugged.

"She reminds me so much of Didyme" He sighed. "I see. She looks exactly like her." I agree. Ashley really reminds me of Marcus' wife. Then something came into my mind.

"What if she is Didyme?" Marcus laughed. "Caius, Didyme is long gone. We can't take her back" Marcus became a pessimist when Didyme died. He changed so much ever since her wife was killed.

"She doesn't remember her past, what if she's was Didyme before she forgot her past?" Marcus shook his head. "She's dead Caius, we can't do anything anymore. Stop hoping that she is Didyme" Pessimistic Marcus. But what if I was right?

"Stop being a pessimist Marcus. Excuse me for a while, I need to fix things up with Athenodora". We still haven't fixed our quarrel about Alice. She doesn't understand.

"I'm sorry my love" There she was, standing in front of a big window. "non sei ancora perdonato" she whispered. "Please forgive me my love" She sighed. "It is not a big deal." I whispered."It's not a big deal? Try seeing me with another guy inside a room; it's not a big deal??" She has a point.

"But we were not doing anything wrong." I said defensively. "There you go again!" I was confused. "What?" She sighed. "You always defend her."

"I'm not defending her!" I sighed. "I'll talk to you when your temper has cooled down" Sometimes, I never understood her. I don't want to hurt her. She means so much to me. I walked out slowly, like a dramatic exit.

"No Caius wait" I looked at her. "What?" She sighed. "I'm sorry" Now, she's the one saying sorry. I don't really understand her.

"I just got jealous, you were spending so much Alice" I looked at her once again. Her eyes were like apologizing to me. "I'm the one who should say sorry" She took my hand. "Well then, promise me you'll spend time with me, and no one else." She smiled. "I promise." I wish I would keep my promise. I don't want another promise to be broken.

"Let's talk a walk" I nodded. Everything is fixed again.

[~~]

[Marcus' POV]

"There they go again, leaving me because they have their own business" I was talking to myself again. They always have their own business, the only personal business I had, was when Didyme was still Alive, I allotted every single second I had for her. I promised her that I will love her every single day of forever.

But the moment she died, my forever was over. I was blinded by her love. She became my everything. She always made me happy. I wasn't a pessimist back then. Unlike now, I've become heartless.

"Well, I can never be with her again." Talking to myself was already a habit. I loved her more than I can love anything else, she loved me too. I loved her more than my own life. I did everything for her. And yet, Aro, who I trusted the most, killed my beloved wife. I regret until this very day, that I trusted Aro.

Yet, even though he killed my wife, I can never plan for revenge, I know that he is stronger than me. But he can never kill me for I know that the coven needs my talent.

"Hmm, what if Caius was partially right?" I asked myself. Didyme may be Ashley. Yet it is impossible for that to happen. I still remember when Aro broke the news that Didyme was killed. I can never forgive him. I still have this grudge in my heart.

I wonder how Ashley is. I'll visit her in her room. I sighed as I stood up. Another heart-to-heart talk with myself never felt any better.

[Few moments later]

I knocked then came in. I found Ashley standing by the huge window.

"Oh, Marcus, why have you come?" I just realized that her velvet voice was similar to Didyme's voice.

"I wanted to talk to you Miss Jackson" I wanted to know everything about her life. "Please call me Ashley" She smiled. "So, what do you want to talk about Marcus?"

"How did you become a vampire Ashley?" Curiosity struck my mind. "I woke up and I don't remember anything. It was like, my memory was erased." I nodded, as a sign for her to continue.

"Then I was found by another vampire and he took care of me, then eventually I fell in love with him, we got married only once, he was killed by werewolves while hunting." She sighed.

"What's his name?" I wondered. Who was he?

[~~]

[Jasper's POV]

"I wonder who keeps on calling you Jazz" Alice sighed. "It might be a stalker or something" Bella guessed. "How the hell could I have a stalker?" I chuckled.

"It might be one of your "girls"" Alice rolled her eyes. What the hell was she talking about? I don't have any "girls" or stalkers.

"I don't have "girls" Alice" I chuckled. "Yeah right, remember, I don't really trust you like how I did before" She rolled her eyes again. I sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked. "6 am, can't you see the clock?" I looked around. I saw a wall clock. "Right" I just nodded. "My bad, I didn't see the clock" She giggled but she stopped.

"Come on you guys, we need to be at the airport" Emmett shouted. The airport was just five minutes away. Maybe even a minute away if we drive as fast as we can.

[Few minutes later]

"It sucks waiting" Emmett whined. "We're gonna wait for an hour or two just to get inside the plane" Emmett shook his head. "I told you guys we need our own personal plane." We laughed. "I'm gonna buy one someday to take Rosie around the world" then Emmett winked at Rosalie.

"You could even afford to buy your own personal jet Emmett" Rosalie teased Emmett. "I won't buy one unless Jasper buys me my Ferrari" We laughed. "Stop bugging me about your Ferrari Emmett" I told Emmett. "I'll stop bugging you unless you buy my Ferrari as soon as possible." Emmett grinned.

[An hour later]

"Come on guys" Emmett stretched out. "Time to enter the plane" I held Alice's hand. "Come on Al" I smiled. She just nodded.

"First class again, pretty great, we're the only ones here" Emmett howled softly. We were the only passengers. It was cool. No disturbance. We sat down. I positioned myself by the window; Alice was seated right next to me. I sighed. Her eyes were coal-black.

"Your eyes are so black Al" She nodded. "Even yours Jazz" But, I didn't feel any thirst. "Are you starting to feel thirsty Al?" She shook her head. "No" She answered me coldly. Then the flight attendant was pushing a cart with a cake on top. She sliced the cake.

"Ouch!" She dropped the knife. Blood started to flow. Her finger that was sliced was covered with blood. The scent of blood, it smells so delicious. I started trembling.

"Jazz, keep calm" Alice stood up. "Resist the smell Jazz" She was trembling too. The scented smell of blood. I looked at the others. They were looking at me. "Jasper, calm down, that just a little—"Emmett stopped. "Blood" He looked at the flight attendant. My system was starting to go wild. I can't resist the scent of blood.

"Blood" It was nerve-wrecking. It seemed to me that the flight attendant was now, food. I feel thirsty.

"I feel thirsty" I can't resist it. I feel weak.

"Jasper, No!"

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! I updated it! I thought I wasn't gonna be able to update it, but I did it! _

_Oh no! Seems like Jasper can't resist it. What will happen next? Well, what do you think? :D_

_*Hey best friend, I'm running out of ideas, XD but I still thank you, donellys, for being supportive and being my hero! Yes, hero!_

_Thank you for the readers and reviewers. :D keep it up! You rock! \m/_

_Oh, how about a deal? More reviews=more chapters? What do you think? _

_Keeps on rocking guys!! I'll update soon. \m/!! :]_


	9. Heart to Heart conversations

No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 9**

[Alice's POV]

"Jasper, No!" I grabbed his arm. Carlisle blocked the attendant from getting attacked. Emmett blocked Jasper. Carlisle led the attendant somewhere away from us. Esme followed Carlisle.

Jasper was going wild. "Alice do something to make him stop!" Emmett commanded. I didn't know what to do! "I don't know if it will work" Emmett sighed. "Just do it!"

I kissed Jasper. He stopped. "Wow" Emmett commented. I deepened the kiss. "Ok, now stop, that may go somewhere unexpected." Emmett joked. I broke the kiss.

"You're a crazy monster Jasper" I shook my head. "I'm sorry" He looked away. "I didn't have the will to stop. I was tempted by the scent" I shook my head. "I never knew my Jasper was a monster" He sighed. I walked towards Bella's seat.

"Hey Edward, can I sit with Bella for a while" At first Edward hesitated. "Oh come on Edward, nothing will happen to Bella" I rolled my eyes. He walked towards Jasper.

"Edward is so overprotective" Bella sighed.

"It was so sweet you kissed Jasper!" Bella giggled like a small kid. "I only did it to make him stop going crazy" Bella smiled. "But when you kissed him, you liked it" She laughed softly. "No I didn't!" I denied it.

"Don't deny it Alice, after what he did to you, you can't hate him." She was right. Just partially right, she had a point.

"I can never hate Jasper" It was fun talking to Bella, she can keep the darkest secrets, she will never tell anyone. I trust her so much, and I know she won't ruin my trust for her unlike what Jasper did.

"I know what you feel Al, I felt it too when Edward left me" Bella broke down when Edward left her. "You know Al, no matter what a person does, no matter how wrong it was, as long as you love them, you can easily forgive them like nothing happened, because you love them" I was astonished. I can't believe Bella knew some words of wisdom or something. I was touched by what she just said.

"But trust is different Bella" She nodded. "I know" She nodded again. "Trust is like paper, once you've crumpled it, it can't be the same again. It can't be perfect again." I can't believe I just said that.

"Do you trust Jasper?" Her eyes were already golden like ours. "I don't know. I don't know how to trust him anymore" Bella sighed. "You make a great couple Al, learn to forgive. You can't trust him unless you forgive him" Bella is full of deep quotes, I wonder why.

"Live like it's going to be your last day Alice" She is so deep. What did Edward do to her?

"On come on Bella, we are immortal, we don't die easily" Bella stared at me. "Ok, I get your point. But my point is you should forgive Jasper before it's too late."

"What did Edward do to you??" Bella was confused. "What?"

"You're full of sayings and words of wisdom and quotes. It's not like you" Bella giggled. "I don't know, it just comes out from my mouth." We both giggled.

"I wonder what happened to the blond" Curiosity strikes me again. Bella shrugged. "I don't know, maybe she's talking to Aro, Marcus and Caius"

"Ok, change topic Alice" Bella stared at me. "Ok, could you explain to me why you took a picture of me and Jasper while kissing?"

"What picture? The one on the boat or the kiss a while ago?" Bella asked me. "What?! You took a picture again?" I glared at her. "Well, it was so sweet" Bella laughed.

"Stop taking pictures Bella" I warned her jokingly. "Stop me" She stuck her tongue out. She was acting like a child!

"You're acting like a child Bella!" She laughed. "Yes I am acting like one" We both laughed. Then she turned serious again. "Do you love Jasper?"

"Yes, I do." I answered it without any hesitation. "I love him more than my life. Without him, my life is useless." Bella looked touched by what I just said.

"See Alice, you're deeply in love with him. You love him so much; you should learn to trust him again" Bella smiled. "But, it's not really that easy to trust a person Bella" I sighed. "Give him another chance, everyone deserves a second chance Al" I smiled.

"You always make me feel better Bella" She brightens up my day whenever Jasper isn't around.

"Uh, you're welcome Alice" We laughed for no reason.

[Jasper's POV]

She kissed me. Oh I can't get it out of my head.

"Hey Jasper" I turned around, it was Edward. "Looks like you were invaded by Alice there" Edward sat down. "Yeah, she shooed me away."

"How's it going with Alice?" Edward started the topic. I looked over where Alice was, she was with Bella, and they were both laughing.

"Looks like they are having their "girls conversation"" Edward nodded. "And we will have our manly conversation. We laughed.

"So, how's it going with Alice? She kissed you a while ago" Edward emphasized the word "kiss" I laughed. "Good so far. Except that she doesn't trust me anymore like she did before." Edward shook his head. "Trust is hard to earn Jasper" I nodded. "Looks like I have to prove that I'm worthy of her trust"

"Yeah, any plans on proving it?" Edward stared out the window. I shook my head. "I have no idea" I don't know what to do. I'm not an expert at these things.

"Take her on a date somewhere romantic" Edward suggested. "Shop with her, pick clothes for her" Edward suggested more and more. "I don't know how to be romantic" We laughed.

"That's pretty much easy Jasper" I don't know how to be romantic. I'm no playboy, I don't know these things.

"Give her a rose then dance with her" Edward suggested again. "That's the easiest way to be romantic Jasper" We chuckled. "I need advice from you, you're the one who is good at these things" Edward nodded. "Right, just be yourself when you're with Alice, cuddle around, have heart to heart talks" Edward is an expert.

"But, will she forgive me and trust me again?" What if she won't trust me anymore? I sighed. "She will forgive you Jasper. Time will tell if she's ready to forgive you." I shrugged. "Here's one way to be romantic, watch the stars with her." I looked at him. "What?"

"I said, watch the stars with her. Just like a picnic. But cuddle with her" I shook my head. "I owe you something Edward" He nodded. "You owe me big time"

"What do I owe you this time?" Edward shrugged. "A Ferrari?" We both laughed. "Just for advice, I owe you a Ferrari? You must be kidding me Edward" He chuckled. "You don't owe me anything Jasper" Good. I thought I was going to buy another Ferrari. That would be a burden.

"Should I set up my date with Alice?" I asked Edward. "Of course, set up candles and a picnic blanket. A bouquet of roses or flowers, that's all you need. You'll see she'll be happy" I shrugged. "I think that's a great idea"

It was a great idea, I'm going to set it up myself. Once this plane lands, I'm going to plan our date. I'll do everything.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme? It's been an hour" Emmett boomed out. "I don't know maybe somewhere around this plane" Edward answered.

"Hey guys, how's the flight?" Carlisle and Esme walking towards us. "Where have you two been?" Emmett interrogated them. "Somewhere" Carlisle answered. "How's the flight attendant?"

"She's fine, just a little cut on her finger, it's a good thing she didn't see what Jasper just did behind her back. She almost got eaten by Jasper" Carlisle looked at me.

"I'm sorry about my behavior a while ago" I apologized. "You're eyes are coal-black" Carlisle noticed.

"It affects the mental state Jasper, when you haven't been hunting for a while, your eyes turn coal-black, and you should go hunting Jasper, before it affects your mental state." Carlisle advised. "Even Al's eyes are coal-black" Carlisle's attention was shifted to Alice. "You two should go hunting." We nodded at the same time.

"The planes going to land in a few minutes" Carlisle took his seat, Esme sat next to him.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts. The plane is about to land. Please remain seated until the plane lands"_

I fastened my seatbelt. After a few minutes, the plane finally landed.

[Time Jump: After a few hours]

[Back in Forks]

"Home sweet home" I heard Alice. "Want to go hunting Alice? I offered. "Yeah sure, I'll invite them too"

"Hey guys, want to go hunting with us?" Alice yelled out. "No thanks" They all shouted. "Looks like it's only gonna be the two of us" Alice nodded. "Come on, let's go" then we left.

[Bella's POV]

"Ok, they left" I just wanted to see them together alone. Hunting was a good idea for them to be together.

"I saw you talking to Jasper while we were inside the plane. What were you talking about?" I asked Edward. "Nothing much, just a manly conversation"

"Oh, ok" I shrugged. "How about you and Alice, what were you talking about?" I decided to answer his question like how he answered mine.

"Nothing much, just a girly conversation" I replied. Edward grinned. "Ok, you just copied my answer." I nodded. "Exactly" We laughed softly. "I want Alice and Jasper to be happy the way they were before" Edward looked at me.

"They are happy, but not as happy like before" He has a point. I wanted to do something for them. But I'll leave it to them to fix their relationship. "Edward nodded. "Yeah, you should leave them alone. You might make it worse." Edward teased. Then something started ringing.

"Hey do you hear that?" Edward nodded. "It's Jasper's phone"

"Should we answer it?" Edward shook his head. "No, it's Jasper's phone, we shouldn't answer it" He has a point. It's not ours so we don't have any business about it. I'll just continue to read my book.

[Few hours later]

"We're here" Alice shouted. I went down stairs. "Look, your eyes are golden again." We laughed sarcastically.

"Come on Bella, I need to go shopping" There she goes again. The "itch" of shopping has returned. She has a shopping syndrome. "It's not going to be normal shopping Bella, it's urgent"

"Ok fine, let's go" I can't resist. She said it's urgent. "Come on!" She dragged me to her car. "Why is it urgent Al?" I asked her as she drove.

"I need a perfect outfit for my date with Jasper" My eyes widened. "You have a date?" She nodded. "Where?" She shrugged. "I don't know, he told me it was a surprise, and it's going to be tonight."

I giggled. I bet it's going to be romantic. I didn't notice that Alice was already dragging me to a store. She picked so many clothes, tried them one by one.

"How's this?" She was wearing a black tube-dress that was knee high. I shook my head. It didn't look like it was for Alice. She went inside again.

"How's this one?" She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her body tightly, it revealed her curves, and it was thigh-high. "No way" She looked like she was going to the bar.

"This one is perfect!" She came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a black coat with leggings. The black coat was elegant. It was simple yet elegant. "I like it!" It suited her.

"You'll look great Al, you always do" She smiled. "Thanks" I nodded. "Don't wear makeup Al" She looked at me with disbelief. "Why?"

"Because you look better without it" She smiled once again. "Really?" I nodded.

"Wait, my phone is ringing" Alice picked up her phone.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry there was no part for the Volturi in this chapter. More of the Cullens. Looks like Alice and Jasper are going out for a date. :D Actually this chapter is just a fill-in for the next chapters. _

_Thanks to those who reviewed the past chapters. I thank the criticizers and haters; you make me a better writer. :D I won't hate you for that. :D Thanks for all the readers and reviewers, you brighten up my day guys! \m/ I'll place some sneak peek for the next chapters. :D This was the longest chapter so far. XD_

_Keep on rocking! \m/ Keep on reviewing too \m/_


	10. Phone call madness

No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, author of the twilight saga.

* * *

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 10**

[Alice's POV]

"Hold on for a sec" I told Bella. She nodded.

"Hello?"

"_Alice, Jasper…" _It was Edward's voice.

"W-what happened?" I was getting anxious.

"_He…w-went a-away" _Then the line went dead.

"Hello??" Damn what happened to Jasper? I sighed. "What's the problem Al?" Bella looked at me. "We need to go home, right now." We rushed to the car. I drove as fast as I can.

"What the hell is happening Alice?" Bella was anxious too. "Jasper went away"

"What?" Bella was confused. "Enough questions" We were back home.

"Can anybody tell me what the hell is going on?" I glared at them. "Jasper went to the cliff" What? Why? I don't understand. I dropped what I was carrying.

I ran as fast as I could. How about our date? He promised me. Then why did he go away?

"Jasper?" He turned around; he was wearing the suit I bought in Italy. He was holding a bouquet of roses. Sweet music started to play. He came closer.

"I thought you went away Jazz" I looked at him. He smiled. "I won't leave you Alice" He handed me the flowers. I looked around; I saw candles and a picnic blanket. This was so sweet. I couldn't ask for more.

"You are so sweet Jazz" He smiled. "Anything for you, Al" He lead me to the picnic blanket. "Do you want to watch the stars?" I never watched the stars before. I nodded. We lay down. I placed my head on his chest. "You look good wearing a suit Jasper" I smiled. "Well, thank you" He replied.

[After an hour]

[Jasper's POV]

"Ahem, Alice, I wrote something for you" Oh no, this is going to be corny. "Ok Jazz, you're so sweet tonight" She smiled. I just fell for her smile again. I fall in love with her over and over again. "This is going to be corny Al" She smiled. "Of course not, I think it's going to be sweet" Ok, here I go.

"_If you ever give me another chance, let me be your guard, my angel, I will protect you from the dark. I know I let you down, but I promise that I will never make that mistake again. I know it's not enough to say I'm sorry, but if you forgive me, I'll love you more than anything. _

_I always look for a place, to ease the pain I am feeling inside. But every time you come closer, the pain just disappears. You make the loneliness easy to bear. _

_I think about you, every single second of forever, I will always love you. I will live each moment with you like it will be my last. Because when I'm with you, I'll make every second count. As we watch the stars tonight, I will love you as the last star burns out. I will love you until the last flame in hell is washed out. _

_Miss Marie Alice Brandon Cullen, I will love you forever, and I will never let you go. I love you."_

I looked at her. "Aw Jasper, It was beautiful" She looked at me. She stood up and hugged me. "It was the most beautiful piece I've ever heard. I love you too" I hugged her tighter. "I'm starting to love stars" She whispered. "Me too" Stars look so beautiful from above.

"Miss Cullen, may I have this dance?" I held out my hand. Then like on cue, sweet music started to play. "Of course you may" She took my hand. The moment she took my hand, I felt something I never felt before, yet I don't know what it was. I placed my other hand on her waist. She placed her hand on my shoulder. Then we started to dance.

"You look great Al" I smiled. "I didn't get to wear the outfit I bought for our date" She sighed but she was still happy. "It's ok Al, you always look beautiful" She smiled. "And you always look handsome" I laughed. "Then we make a perfect couple" I joked. But she nodded. "I agree" Then we both laughed.

"I love what you did today Jasper, it was all perfect" I smiled. She liked it. "I wish we always did this everyday" Everyday. That's going to be hard. "I love it, I never knew you were this romantic Jazz" I was romantic. Thanks to Edward. I owe him big time. "I'm only romantic once in a blue moon." We both smiled.

"I was born for you Alice, it was written by the stars" I think I'm having a "romantic-syndrome". "I'm very lucky I ended up with you Jazz" She's the one being romantic. I'm grateful I ended up with a beautiful wife.

"You made it worth-living for eternity Alice" When she came into my life, she made a difference. She brought me out of my shell. The moment I met her, I felt hope. She gave me a reason to live for eternity. She's the reason. She brought joy into my life.

"Aw, I've waited for you, because I knew you would come into my life" She leaned closer and closer until the tip on our noses touched. We were still dancing. She let go of my hand and placed it on my shoulder, I placed my hand on her waist.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I made the first move. I locked our lips together. Under the stars, a beautiful piece I wrote, this was a perfect night. I could never ask for more. I felt her hands intertwine with mine. She broke the kiss. I never wanted the kiss to end.

"That was great" She commented. "Tonight is the most memorable night I could ever have" I replied. "Let's go home Jazz, they might be worried"

"No, actually it was a set up, for you to find me, Edward, Emmett and me made plans for this date" Oh no, busted. I don't want her to get mad.

"You really put a lot on effort for this date" She looked at me. She wasn't mad thank God. I nodded. "I don't want to be mad, I love it. You did it just for me" She smiled. "Let's go home" She suggested. "Ok" I responded. I left everything there. Emmett will take care of it. I picked up Alice and carried her bridal-style on our way back home.

[At the Cullen house]

"Hey guys" Alice joyfully cheered. "How was it?" Carlisle asked. "It was great! I enjoyed it!" She giggled.

"How was it Jasper?" Edward asked me. "It was great; you're a natural expert Edward." We laughed. "Jasper was so romantic, he even wrote me something sweet." Alice was stating what happened. I can't help but smile. I have another important event to keep for the next centuries to come.

"And then we started dancing" Alice was still talking. "Whoa, we got the pictures Al" Our eyes widened. "You what?!" We glared at Bella.

"Sorry, it was just too sweet not to keep some memories of it" Bella explained. Then she made the peace sign.

"Jasper, your phone is ringing again" I sighed.

"Hello?"

"_I need you to help me"_

"Who's this?"

"_It doesn't matter"_

"How the hell did you get my number?" Then the line went dead again. "Who was that?" Alice asked. "I don't know" I shrugged.

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Emmett interrogated. I plan not to answer it, but I think they want to know. "A girl" I heard Alice sigh.

"I don't know how she got my number, and I don't know her" I explained. Alice walked out. "Wrong moves Jasper" I heard Emmett replied.

"So, who's the girl Jasper?" Emmett teased. "I don't know her and I don't care" Damn. That phone call just ruined this perfect day.

"I'm going upstairs" I rushed upstairs to see Alice.

"Hey Al, look, I don't know who she is." I explained again. She was just silent. "She said she needs help."

"And you're going to help her?" Alice crossed her arms. "You're going to help her even though you don't know her?" She raised her eyebrow. I shrugged. "Is it wrong to help other people?" I questioned her. She shook her head. She got my point.

"You're ruining my perfect day Jasper" She glared at me. "Well it's not my fault I'm being called by someone I don't know!" I answered her back. "Then you should have just ignored the phone call!"

"Why the hell should I ignore it? What if it was something important?" I sighed. "So, even though you don't know her she's important?!" I don't know. I sighed once again.

"Ok, she's not important. I'm just concerned about her, whoever she is" She doesn't get my point. Damn it. "You're concerned? First your excuse was "sympathy"; now, your excuse is your "concerned" about her. What's next?" She clinched her fist.

"It's not an excuse Alice!" I shouted. "It was never an excuse! I'm not doing anything wrong!" My temper was boiling. I can't keep myself calm. I was too distracted to make Alice calm.

"So it's not an excuse? Then what do you call it?!" She shouted back. I don't know. "This is the best way to ruin my day Jasper! And I thank you for that!" I remained speechless.

"It wasn't my fault I ruined your day Alice, Just because of that damn phone call!" I said aggressively. "So now you blame the stupid phone call?!" I was blaming the phone call. I wish I didn't answer it in the first place.

"Ok fine! It's my fault, I shoulder the blame. But what if somebody called you asking for help? Wouldn't you help them?" I was just proving my point. She remained speechless. Silence dominated the room. Finally, she sighed. But her eyes were furious. I can hardly look at her.

"What now? You ran out of excuses?" She shouted. "Tell me more of your excuses Jasper" It wasn't an excuse. She's not listening to me.

"It's not an excuse! It's not a damn excuse!" She doesn't understand. She doesn't understand my freaking point! Damn it.

"Look, she's just a girl I don't even know, nothing to be jealous about." I hope she got my point to end this argument.

"I'm not freaking jealous!" She sighed. "I don't want to lose you like before!" She was just protecting her heart from getting hurt. I understand. "What if you fall in love with another girl?" I shook my head.

"I won't fall for another girl Alice, because we only fall in love once in a lifetime." I hope she knows what I'm saying. I hope this argument will come to an end. "And you took my heart Alice, you own my heart, nobody will ever steal my heart from you." She nodded. Then my phone started ringing wildly.

She glared at me. "Answer that and I'll kick you out of here!" I looked at my phone. It was the girl calling again. "I mean it" She glared again. Oh damn.

* * *

_A/N: Will Jasper answer it or not? Well it's up to you to find out. _

_Sorry about the whole sweetness in this chapter. XD I have no idea what to write so this is what I came up with. And the one that Jasper recited to Alice, it's an original piece. I gathered up lyrics from some songs and combined them together. XD _

_So what do you think about this chapter? Sorry, but I'm still thinking what will happen with the Volturi. I'll try to write a chapter about what's happening with the Volturi. :D_

_**Here's a sneak peek for the next chapter.**_

"_**I'm never coming back" It triggered my mind. I must put a stop to it. "I need your help Bella" She looked at me. **_

_Ok, that's all you can know. XD I'm craving for some reviews, could you give me some? XD I want to know what you think about the story so far. Reviews=Story, no reviews, the longer you have to wait for the next chapter. XD LOL. _

_You rock guys! \m/ _

_*Donellys: I'm running low on ideas. Text me my best friend. :]_


	11. Phone call madness once again

NO copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. :D

* * *

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 11**

[Jasper's POV]

"You're going to answer that damn phone Jasper?" The phone was still ringing. She needs help. Whoever she is, I want to help. I sighed.

"Hello?" I answered the phone. I couldn't handle to see Alice's reaction.

"_I don't know what to do" _

"What do you want from me?"

"_I need your help… Please help me" _Then she hung up. "Damn!" I looked at Alice. She was hurt. I can feel it.

"You just crossed the line Jasper!" She pushed me so hard the door got wrecked. A huge whole was created when Alice pushed me. I don't want to attack, she's a girl and I don't want to hurt her. They all rushed towards our room.

"What just happened?" Emmett's eyes widened. We remained silent. I sighed. "Come on, it's just a phone call" Edward spoke, looks like he read our minds.

"I'm so not talking to you Jasper" Alice warned me. "Come on Alice, don't be mad at Jasper" Bella advised to Alice. I stood up so they can open the door, or remove the door.

"It's not a big deal Alice, it's just a phone call" Emmett looked at her. She looked away. Somehow, Emmett was right. But I was wrong too. I should've just ignored the phone call, so that things like this won't happen.

"Come on Bella, let's go somewhere else" That means they're going shopping. I sighed. She doesn't want to fix it. Bella just nodded. Then she walked out of the room, Bella being dragged along.

"What did you do now Jasper?" Emmett asked. Edward and Carlisle were listening, another man-to-man talk. I sighed once again. "I just answered the phone call. What's wrong with that?" Emmett shook his head. "That's a wrong move Jasper" Edward laughed.

"Yeah I know you're some kind of dating expert or whatever, but what's wrong with what I did?" I asked curiously. "You should've just ignored it" Emmett suggested. But it was too late.

"I can't ignore it" I explained. "Why? Is the girl calling you important or something?" Hmm. I don't even know the girl but I feel like I know her somehow.

"No, how can she be important if I don't even know her?" I crossed my arms. Carlisle came in and patted my back. "You'll fix it somehow, I gotta go" Then he walked away. "Hmm, don't tell me you have other girl?" Emmett smiled. "No way! I don't have other girl Emmett" They both laughed. "You can tell us, we won't tell Alice" Edward winked. "We're just joking, don't take it seriously Jasper"

"Yeah right, I thought this day was going to be memorable." I told them. "It is memorable, but not in a good way" Edward chuckled.

"Where do you think did Alice and Bella go?" Edward asked me. "Probably they went shopping" Emmett laughed. "You two are in a middle of an argument and she went shopping?" Emmett shook his head. Well, he has a point, we were in a middle of an argument and she went shopping. Shopping is her happiness whenever she's sad.

"What do you plan to do Jasper?" Edward asked. I shrugged. "You're going to help the girl?" Emmett raised his eyebrow. "Should I help her?" I asked them. "Well, helping her will be a risk between you and Alice" Emmett was thinking about the consequences. "I just want to help her, whoever she is"

". Well, it's a big decision" Edward looked at me. "Uh, one advice" I looked at him. He seldom gives me advice. "Follow your heart Jasper" I'm confused. I don't know what my heart wants, what my heart needs. How am I supposed to follow my heart if I don't know what I want?

"I don't actually understand your advice Edward" Emmett was laughing. Then he stopped, I don't know why. "I said, follow your heart" Edward repeated his advice. "What does that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Well, I once read something, whenever you do the opposite of what your heart wants, your heart gets weaker" Well, I don't have an actual heart. My heart stopped beating the moment I was transformed into a vampire.

"But, that's only for humans, because uh, we don't literally have a beating heart" I get what he means. "Follow what you feel is right" Emmett thoroughly explained Edward's advice. "There, Emmett explained my advice" I smiled then chuckled.

"Well, that's my advice, nothing more." He looked at Emmett. "What?" Emmett spoke innocently. "Don't you have some advice for Jasper?" Emmett looked up, and then looked down. "Uh, remember to protect the ones you love" We looked at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Emmett?" Edward asked him. We laughed. "You told me to give some advice, that's my advice" We shook our head. "Well, it's pretty much irrelevant to what we are talking about" Emmett rolled his eyes. "Uh, decisions may affect the people around you, so be careful in decision-making, because once you choose the wrong thing, you may end up regretting." Then Emmett smiled. We clapped. "Wow, that was…great" It was stunning that Emmett said that. "Unbelievable" Edward uttered.

"Wow" That was all Edward can say. "Well, I have to do something else" Emmett left. "Uh, me too" Edward followed him. "Uh, thanks for your advices guys" Then I sighed. Why am I always left alone? Maybe I was born to be a loner. What if I was a normal human, well, I might be dead by now, and if I was normal, I wouldn't get the chance to meet the one I love the most, and that's Alice. If I didn't meet Alice when I was changed, if I didn't meet her, I would have never felt hope. I would be alone forever. I sat down and looked at the window. I was wondering what could have happened to me if I never met Alice.

"Jasper?" I turned around. It was Esme. "Yeah?" She sat down beside me. "Fights happen Jasper" I looked at her. I can feel her motherly love even if she wasn't my real mother. "Fights keep a relationship stronger. It tests how much you love each other" She's giving motherly advice. "How did you know Carlisle was your soul mate?" She smiled. "I just felt it, that he was the one" She looked at me.

"You need to fix this Jasper" I sighed. "I don't know what to do"

"Do what is right, follow your heart, if you think its right, then do it." She stood up. "I still need to do something, I just wanted to check you" She stood up. I'm left again. I sighed. I'll just read a book.

[Alice's POV]

"Come on Bella, let's go somewhere else" I dragged her outside. "Where do you plan to go?" Bella asked me. "I don't know, where do want to go?" I told her. She shrugged. "I don't know, I thought you were going shopping again" Why would I shop while we are having a crisis here? "No, I don't want to shop, I want to cool down."

"Hmm, do you want to go to the meadow?" I looked at her. "But Bella, the meadow is for you and Edward only" I understood, it's a special place for the two of them.

"Do you have any suggestions where we can go?" Bella asked me. "The cliff" I told her. "Ok"

[Few minutes later]

Here we are. The cliff. "This is a special place for me" I told Bella. "Because you had your date with Jasper here?" Bella guessed. I nodded. "But I feel insecure whenever the girl calls Jasper" Bella sighed. "It's just a phone call Alice. It won't harm anybody" Well, she was right. "Maybe my insecurity is just over reacting, don't you think?" She nodded.

"Yeah, maybe" She sighed. "You should control your emotions Al" Maybe I lack control of my emotions. "So, are you going to talk to him?" I shrugged. Then a vision came.

"_I need to help this girl. And maybe, I'm not coming back" Jasper spoke to the family. _

"I'm not coming back" It triggered my mind. I must put a stop to it. "I need your help Bella" She looked at me. "Why?" She looked at me freakishly.

"Jasper's going to help the girl" It's like my heart is breaking into pieces. "What's wrong with helping the girl?" Bella asked. "He said he's never coming back" I told Bella.

"Maybe he's not coming back for a different reason" Bella concluded out. "Maybe he's not coming back because of this fight"

"Maybe you're right" I told her. "So, what do you plan to do?" Bella asked me. I don't exactly know what to do. I just shrugged.

"Maybe you should put a stop to it, or help him help the girl" Hmm. "Well, I don't know" I shrugged. It's like; I'm against myself helping the girl.

"I really don't know, it's like, I don't want to help" I sighed. "Find the will to help Alice" Find the will. What if I don't have the will to help? "For the sake of Jasper, I will help" Bella smiled. "So, do you want to go home?" I nodded. I need to fix things.

[Back at the Cullen residence]

"Hey we're back" Alice shouted. Emmett walked towards me. "Talk to Jasper" I need to have the will. I nodded and went upstairs. "Jasper?" I wish he won't act coldly towards me. "What?" He simply replied. "You're going to stop me from helping the girl?" He answered without emotion. "No" I answered.

"Then what?" I was about to answer his question. But his phone started ringing again. Every time his phone rings, I get a feeling of something I don't know. "Aren't you going to answer that?" He shook his head. "You don't want me to answer it anyway" I shook my head. "No, answer it Jasper" He ignored the phone call. He pushed the reject button. Then another vision occurred. Jasper's secret caller is…

* * *

_A/N: Hi guys I'm pretty disappointed by my story lately. I don't know why… *sigh* _

_Anyway, what do you think? Sorry, I won't be giving any sneak peeks. But if you review this chapter, I'll give you some sneak peeks for the next chapters. :] I still thank all of you!! LOL…:] _

_*sorry but, I don't know what's happening back at the Volturi. Hmm… maybe they'll be in the next chapters to come. :]Team Volturi will be back soon. Tell me if you miss them already. XD_


	12. Revenge

No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 12**

[Marcus' POV]

What's his name? I asked once again. "Aaron" She answered me. "His full name is Aaron Jackson" Hmm. I don't know anybody named Aaron Jackson. "How did he die?" I wanted to know everything. "He got killed by werewolves while he was hunting alone"

"You love him?" I asked. She nodded. "So much, the moment I saw him, I felt a spark" I sighed. "I need to go now, I will check you later" I stood up and walked away.

[Ashley's POV]

I need to get out of here. I'm having a bad feeling that something's up. But how the hell do I get out of here? There's like a bunch of guards out there. I need help, but how do I get help? I don't know anybody… except the Cullens. Jasper Hale. He can help me. But how the hell do I contact him?

I need to escape. How about if I bust this window and run through the woods? Well, I don't have a choice. I don't want to become one of them. I know they will hunt me down, then so be it. I came here to commit suicide, not to join them.

If they think I'm wasting my life, it doesn't matter. What's the use of living if the one you love the most isn't with you. I looked at the window; it seems fragile enough to break. I maneuvered my position, and run towards the window. The moment I was out of the room, I saw the woods, I decided not to look back but I heard the loud shattering of the glass window. I ran as fast as I can go.

I really feel that someone is following me. I looked around me. No one was there; I'm in the middle of nowhere, trees everywhere. I continued my journey, but I don't know where to go, what if I go to the Cullens?

I still feel that I'm being followed. I walked slowly this time, I turned around. No one was there.

"Boo!" I heard somebody, it was behind me. I closed my eyes as I turned around. "Where do you think you're going?" He crossed his arms. "Who are you?" I looked at the tall, well-shaped man in front of me. "I came from the coven, where you broke the glass window, trying to escape even though you know that you'll get caught." How does he know such things?

"Who are you?" I asked him seriously. "The ever-trusted member of the Volturi, I'm Felix" Oh come on, seems like this day is the worst day ever. "So, you're going to bring me back there?" I sighed. I'm starting to hate this day. "No, I'm going to help you escape" Ok, way off the line, he's going to help me?

"Why do you want to help?" I asked him. "Uh, questions later, I need to get you out of here. They are searching for you" Damn it. What do they want from me? I'm not doing anything wrong, my abilities are pretty weak, and now they want me to join them. I don't get it.

"Come on" Then we ran as fast as we can go. I followed him in every direction, until we reached the end of the forest. "I can't go any further" He reached in his pocket. "Here, take it, go somewhere far from here" He handed me hundreds of dollars. I don't understand why he's helping me.

"No questions. Now, go, before they catch you" Felix told me. I went off, but nowhere to go.

[Felix's POV]

"No questions. Now, go, before they catch you" I told her. She must go somewhere else. She went off and I returned back to the woods. Halfway back to Volterra, Demetri, Jane and Alec found me. "Where do you think did she go?" Jane looked at me suspiciously. "I don't know, I have reached the end of this forest, yet I didn't see her" I explained.

"I see, we must go back and tell them" Jane told us. "What shall we tell them?" Alec asked. "We shall tell them that she has escaped" Jane suggested.

"Let's go back now" Demetri lead the way. What would they do if they found out? "Aren't you coming with us Felix?" I found myself just standing here. "Oh, right" I followed them.

^*^

"We are very sorry to inform you that Miss Ashley Jackson has escaped." I informed Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"Hmm" Aro looked at Marcus and Caius. "What shall we do?" I asked them. "Let's just leave her alone" Marcus suggested. "We don't need her abilities, and you're letting her stay, we should just let her go" Marcus explained. "What is your opinion Caius?"

"I have no opinion, I actually agree with Marcus, we don't need her here" Caius explained. "You may go now" Aro commanded us to go. We walked out. What a short conversation.

^*^

"Where do you think did she go?" Demetri asked me. "I don't know maybe somewhere far from here" Jane and Alec walked towards us. "Why do you think did she escape?" Jane asked us suspiciously. "We don't actually know the real reason" I answered. "Don't you think we should track her?" Alec suggested. "Marcus said we should leave her alone" Alec, Jane and Demetri nodded.

[Ashley's POV]

Where do I go? I must find someone, anyone. I ran off to another forest. I feel thirsty, I must go hunting. I looked keenly at my surroundings. I saw a lamb, I ran towards it but I unexpectedly bumped into another someone.

"I saw it first, it's mine" I told her. A girl with red eyes and brown or black hair looked at me. "I wasn't going to eat it anyway, I fed off on humans" She looked at me again. Her burgundy eyes were freakishly uncomfortable to look at.

"Well, sorry for being impolite, I'm Maria" She introduced herself. "I'm Ashley"

"Nice to meet you Ashley, I see you don't eat humans" She looked at my dark-golden eyes. "Where did you come from?" She asked me. "I escaped from somewhere" She walked slowly. "I came from Forks and I went to the Volturi to commit suicide, but instead, they wanted me to become one of them, so I escaped." I explained it thoroughly. "Oh, why?" She asked me. "I was guilty of what I did, and my mate died"

"So sorry to hear that your mate died, what did you do? Why are you guilty?" She's like a chatter box. Yet I still feel something inside of me that I shouldn't trust her. But, I want to tell her everything.

"Uh, I was caught making out with another vampire who has a mate" She looked shocked. "Wow, who was it?" Hmm, I think she doesn't know what privacy means. "Uh, his name is Jasper, her mate, Alice, caught us making out" I told her with some hesitation. "Jasper?" Her eyes widened. "Come on, I'll show you were I temporarily live right now" She lead me to a little log cabin in the middle of the forest. I entered the cabin; it was quite cozy as it looks like.

"Why don't you leave your things here for a while and go hunting?" Maria suggested. I emptied my pocket and left the items inside a drawer. "I'll be back" I told her. So I went off.

[Maria's POV]

Jasper Hale, I can't believe it. I can finally have my revenge for leaving me a long time ago. Now that I've found Ashley, I can track you easily. I walked towards the drawer where Ashley left her things. I saw some dollars, a ring, and a phone. Perfect, she has a phone. I searched up her contacts and found Jasper's name. He answered it, after a long, long time I finally heard his voice once again. I told him I needed help. My revenge is just beginning. I called him some more and begging for help.

I can hear Ashley from a far, she finished hunting. I put back the phone and acted calmly. "You're back, that was fast" I told her. "Yes, the lamb that I caught wasn't too good" She told me. "Why don't you continue your story a while back?" I asked her.

"Where does Jasper live?" I asked once again. "Oh, he lives in Forks, with his clan" She informed me. "Do you think we could go there?" I was hoping. I want to see him and seek revenge for leaving me alone.

"I don't know, maybe?" She hesitated. "Why do you want to visit him?" She asked. "I'm not going to visit him, I'm going to seek revenge Ashley" I told her without hesitation. Her eyes widened as I spoke. "What? I'm not going to help you with your revenge" She stood up I followed her. "Yes you will" I grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall. "Is that clear?" I asked in a lovely voice. "No, kill me if you want but I'm not going to help you!" She said out loud.

"Help me or else" I threatened her. "Or what?" She raised her eyebrow. "I'm going to blame you, whatever will happen to Jasper and his family, you will shoulder the blame" I warned her. She nodded.

"Good" I smiled. "We are going to need some new born vampires, to help us" I told her. "What do you want me to do?" She asked me. "You stay here, I'll be back after 3 days with new born vampires" I glared at her. "Don't go anywhere Ashley" I warned her. "Read some books while I'm gone" And I went off. This will be easy.

^*^

[3 days later]

"Hey I'm back" I shouted out loud. Nobody answered. "She's gone!" I shouted. "Where would I go?" I heard somebody across the room. "Oh, there you are! I thought you went away!" I thought she went away. "So, did you get some new born vampires?" I nodded. "Just two"

"Can I see them?" Ashley asked. "They're outside, well, news around the town is spreading, a lot of killings are happening" I informed her. "And pretty much, it's our fault" I told her.

"So when do you plan to see Jasper?" She asked me. "I don't know, right now?" I answered. I'm itching to seek revenge. "I want to see them, the new born vampires" She stood up and went outside. A tall, handsome man and a beautiful looking lady stood in front of Ashley. "Who are they?" Ashley whispered.

"Vincent and Beatriz" I told her. "They were in a relationship before they were changed. I don't know if they remember" I told her. "I found them walking alone in a small, dark street" I explained further.

"This is Ashley" I introduced Ashley to them. "piacere di conoscerti" Vincent spoke. "Oh, they're Italian, but they speak English too" I told Ashley.

"How long do you think will we get to Forks by foot?" I asked Ashley. "Why don't we just ride a plane?" She suggested. "Are you nuts? We're going to kill everyone inside the plane" I told her.

"You're telling me we're going to go there by foot?" I nodded. "It will take us two or three days" I told her. "This is going to be a pain" I heard her utter. "Well, if we want to get there sooner or later, we should start going" Vincent suggested.

"Ok, let's go! I'm really itching to get there already" I said happily.

[Time jump] ^*^ [3 days later]

"We're here" Ashley finally gave a loud sigh. "I really hate traveling you know" She complained. "Oh come on, we're here already, stop complaining." I told her. "I need you to call them here. I want my revenge to happen here" I told Ashley. "This is going to be perfect" I smiled.

"You want me to call them?!" I heard Ashley complain. "Yes, just tell them you need help and bring them here, easy as pie" I told her. She nodded. "Remember you're part of this coven already" I glared at her. "Fine" I heard her say. Then she headed towards the house.

[Ashley's POV]

I'm so regretting this. I looked at the big house. I feel so guilty right now. I was just a few meters away from the door. If I don't do it, my life is going to be hell. I knocked at the door.

"I'll get it!" I heard a female voice from inside. "Yes?" I looked up and it was Alice. Her eyes were shocked. "Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, there's someone here" She called all her family members. They came rushing to the door.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked me coldly. "I need your help" I told them. "You're the caller!" The big guy boomed out. What caller? I wasn't calling anybody. "I really need your help, please follow me" Without hesitation, they all followed me. We reached our destination. I stopped.

[Jasper's POV]

"So, now what?" I asked her. "Very good Ashley, you did a great job" I heard a familiar voice. The voice that has been very disturbing for the past century, the voice I would never want to hear again. It's my worst nightmare. Maria.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper" She came towards us with two other members. "What do you want?" We growled. "I've been alone for so long since you left me… pretty sad" She pouted like a young child. We lined up as a family, protecting one another. I held Alice; she's not going to hurt her, over my dead body.

"Don't hurt anyone Maria" I warned her. "Well, I will do anything just to seek my revenge" I was confused. "Why the hell do you want revenge??" I asked her. "You left me alone Jasper, I changed you into the freaking monster you are now and you left me!" She blurted out. "It wasn't my fault you changed me and you were going to kill me so I went away far from you!" My temper was already boiling.

"Fine! Blame it all on me! But you're going to regret it!" She shouted. "Carlisle, maybe you should go, along with the whole family, this is my fight, not yours, and you might get involved." I whispered to Carlisle.

"No Jasper, whatever this issue is, we will fight with you." Carlisle supported me. "Jasper" I heard Edward whisper. "I read Maria's mind, they're planning to kill… Alice too" They are not going to kill Alice. They must pass through me before they touch her! I can't lose her again. I need to protect her.

"So Jasper, what are you planning to do?" Maria asked me. "Looks like this is the last fight of your life" She laughed out loud. "I have two new born vampires here, looks like this fight is going to be over as soon as I kill you." Then suddenly two vampires appeared behind her.

"Come on Jasper, this will not be easy" I looked at Alice. She looked at me. I ran towards Maria. All of them followed me. The new born guy vampire attacked Carlisle and Emmett. The girl ran towards Alice.

"Alice watch out!" I shouted. Maria attacked me. She held my neck and threw me against the tree. Then she attacked Alice. "Alice!" I ran towards her but the new born vampire pulled me. He tightened his grip on my neck, and threw me against the tree again. He rushed towards me then he crushed my face against the tree. I grabbed his neck and held him up high. "You're attacking the wrong person" Then I threw him up and kicked him against the tree.

I glanced where Alice is. She was helping Emmett and Edward kill the other new born vampire. I wonder where Maria is. She wasn't there. "Looking for someone?" I turned around and Maria was there. "Jasper!" Alice shouted. She ran towards me. The new born guy ran towards Alice, but she didn't notice.

"Alice look out!" But it was too late. I can't loosen Maria's grip on my neck. "Alice!!" I shouted. "Somebody help her! Please!" I shouted.

"What can you do now?" Maria laughed. "Alice" I loudly sighed.

* * *

_A/N: So sorry for not updating. :] This took me 9 hours to write. I woke pretty early just to update. So guys? What do you think? It's the longest chapter I've ever made. Well, I think the next chapter is going to be this long too._

_What do you think happened to Alice? Did she die? Is she Alive? What will happen? Oh no!_

_I need your reviews guys! *begging mode* don't I deserve some reviews after writing this very long chapter? :] Leave reviews guys before I update. :] _

_Even if you hate it, review it. :] ha-ha you guys rock! Keep on rocking!_

_*Donellys: thanks for the ideas dude. ;] I'll text you soon. :]]_

_

* * *

  
_


	13. Revenge: FAIL

NO copyright infringement intended. :D

* * *

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 13**

[Jasper's POV]

"Alice" I uttered once again. I gathered all my strength. I loosened Maria's grip and held her neck tightly. "I'll do anything to save the people I love" I whispered. I tightened my hand on Maria's neck. I slowly decapitated her. "You're going to regret this" She whispered silently. "No, I won't" I dismembered her body.

"Where do you think can we burn them?" I shouted. They were busy killing the other new born. Where the hell is Alice? What the hell happened to her? Edward and Emmett came rushing. "Come on, we'll burn them here" I nodded.

"Where's Alice?" I asked them. "Oh Damn!" Emmett shouted. "Where's Alice?" He looked at Edward. "Where the hell is Alice?!" I was anxious. They all looked at each other. "W-we don't know" I looked at Bella. "Wait, we only killed 3 of them, how about the other one?" Emmett wondered.

I walked away. I didn't protect Alice. I can't forgive myself anymore. "J-Jasper where are you going?" Bella started to follow me. "Where do you think? I'm going to find Alice" I told her coldly. "What the hell is your problem?! I'm pretty sure she's alive" Bella told me coldly. "What's my problem!? Try losing someone you really love, isn't that a big deal?! I'm going to find her myself." I ran until I was out of their sight. Bella didn't follow me.

I need to find her. I can feel it, she's alive. It was my fault Alice was attacked by the new born. Maria's Revenge wasn't successful. I can now live peacefully now that she's dead. But I can't live peacefully unless I find Alice. I must find her.

[Ashley's POV]

Oh no, what should I do? I saw Alice in front of me, she was dismembered. I ran towards her dismembered body and took her away from the battle. No one noticed they were too busy killing the other vampires.

I carried her dismembered body and the pieces as I ran away from the battle. Where should I go? I'll take care of Alice, until her body recovers. I found the perfect spot in the forest. I was pretty sure no one would go this far. I put Alice's body and arranged it. It will take some time for her to recover.

I sat down as soon as I was done positioning Alice for her recovery. I wanted to talk to her. I hope she can hear me. "I'm sorry Alice, maybe this is the best way to make it up to you" I looked at her. Damn I pity her; I wish it didn't happen to her. "I hope you can hear me right now, I just want to say I sorry"

"You're a good vampire Alice, I regret doing something awful to your family" Then I noticed her body started to recover a little bit. "I'll take care of you until you recover, that's the least thing I can do after what I've done to you and your family" I really hope she can hear everything I am saying. I feel sorry for the new born vampires that Maria transformed, it's like they wasted their human life and died as a vampire.

"I hope you can recover soon, so I'll bring you back to Jasper" I told Alice, I never thought a vampire like her exists. Now I know why Jasper fell for her.

[Bella's POV]

"Where do you think will Jasper go?" I asked all of them. "Probably he's going to search for Alice" Edward answered my question. "We're not going to help him?" I wanted to help. "Even though if we help him, we don't know where he is" Edward reasoned out.

"I'll go look for him" I suggested. "No Bella, it's too dangerous, you might get lost" Edward was being over protective again. "Stop being over protective Edward" Edward grabbed my arm. "I can take care of myself Edward" He let go. I walked away.

"You're not going to follow him Edward?" I heard them talking. I can take care of myself; I don't always need someone to take care of me. I don't care if they follow me or not, Jasper has been a good friend and I treat him like a brother. Alice has been there for me, all the time, now it's my turn to pay back everything they have done to me, and they have been nice and good to me ever since they met me.

I ran deeper and deeper into the forest, hoping to find Jasper or Alice somewhere.

"Jasper, is that you?" It was him. "Go away Bella" He said coldly. I could feel the pain he is experiencing right now. "You didn't protect her" Now, he was blaming me. "I shouted for help and you didn't come" What was he talking about? "Alice isn't weak, I know she's alive" I told Jasper, to bring up his hope.

"What if she's not alive?" He was being a pessimist. "She's not yet dead Jasper, I can feel it" I told him. Alice is a strong vampire, she can't be defeated easily. I really feel she's alive. "She's somewhere here in this forest Jasper, all you gotta do is to find her" I told him.

"I don't need your help Bella; you weren't there when I needed you" I feel guilty. "Leave me alone Bella" He sat down, wanting to hate the world for all the misery he is experiencing. "Just go away and pretend you didn't see me" He silently whispered. I came closer and patted his back. I can feel his pain, the pain I experienced when Edward went away.

He doesn't have a shoulder to lean on. Sorrow and misery struck his world once again. I drifted away from him, so that he can have some time alone, so that he can have some time to think about things in life.

I walked slowly as I find my way out. I glanced at everything around me, but then I saw something unexpected, a very familiar hair color, with someone else. I decided to see it, but my conscience was like _"Don't do that" _I want to tell Jasper what I saw. I ran towards where Jasper was. I looked around, he wasn't there anymore. "Jasper! Where are you?" I shouted, nobody answered. "I think I found Alice" I shouted again, yet there was no response. I sighed.

I ran where I saw the blond. She was still there. I climbed a tree to see what she was doing. She was talking to someone, someone I know, damn it's Alice! But she's unconscious. What should I do?

"Alice" I whispered silently. I went down from the tree I climbed and found my way out back to where Edward and the family were.

"Edward, I found-"I cut my sentence. "_Just go away and pretend you didn't see me" _Jasper told me. I was about to tell them I saw him but, I can't. "What is it Bella?" Carlisle asked me. "I-I saw Alice" I told them hesitating. "Where?" They all asked me. "Follow me" I was about to lead them but…

"Don't go anywhere" We all turned around. It was Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec. "We came here for we have been ordered by Aro to keep track of the blond" Jane announced. "It seems like, you have killed some newborns today" Felix looked us.

"They attacked us, and now two members of my family are gone, or perhaps, they are missing" Carlisle explained. "I see" Jane replied. "Seems like we have bothered you, you may proceed"

"I have something to say" I whispered but it seems like they all heard me. "I saw the blond" I uttered out. "Perhaps where did you see her?" Jane raised an eye brow on me; her freakishly red eyes are very disturbing to look at.

"There" I pointed at the forest that surrounded the whole place. "I also saw Alice there" I informed them. "There's something you're not telling me Bella" Edward whispered, I felt guilty the moment he said that. I just remained silent.

"Could you just stay here for a while?" I told them. "Why-"Jane interrupted Felix. "Yes, of course" I nodded and ran towards the woods, I searched for Jasper as fast as I can, looking keenly around my surroundings, and yet, I knew where to find him. I rushed towards the cliff, Alice said it's her favorite place, which means, it must be Jasper's favorite place too.

And I was right, Jasper was there. "Jasper, I found Alice" He looked at me; his eyes were full of hope. "Where?" He asked me. "Follow me" We rushed back to the woods, we ran as fast as we can go, until we reached our destination.

"Ashley" Jasper uttered out. Ashley looked at us. "It's not what you think, let me explain" Jasper clinched his fist. "I don't want to hear your explanations Ashley!" He said furiously.

[Jasper's POV]

My temper was boiling. I can't control myself. "Please, give me a minute to explain Jasper" Ashley begged. "I don't need your explanations Ashley! You made my life a living hell the moment you came into my life!" I wanted to grabbed her and shred her into pieces. I looked down, I saw my Alice. "Alice" I silently muttered.

Her body was a dismembered; I can tell it by nature. "What the hell did you do to her?!" I shouted out loud. I glared at her. She looked back at me innocently. "I didn't do that to her, it was—"I cut her off.

"It doesn't matter! I said I don't want any explanations" I looked at Alice, why did it happen to her? I wasn't there for her, I left her, and she battled alone with the stupid newborn vampire. Nobody helped her.

"If you didn't enter our lives we would still be living in peace!" I blamed her. She was the cause of this misery, if it wasn't for her, we would still be living peacefully. Why can't my life be normal? Why do I need to experience these things? Did I do something wrong? What was my mistake? Is this punishment for leaving Maria?

"I'm not the one who did that to Alice!" The blond finally spoke. "Could you just shut up for a moment?" Bella told her. The blond glared at her. "Alice, don't leave me ok?" I hope she can hear me. I can see her wounds are starting to heal rapidly. She's going to be alive.

"Can you leave us for a while?" I asked Bella. "And Bella, bring the blond with you, go back where you came from" I instructed Bella, the blond just followed Bella without hesitating.

I sighed. "Damn, I really want to talk you Al" I know she can't hear what I'm saying. "I know you can't hear what I'm saying, but it's ok, as long as I know you're going to be alive, I'm ok with that" I held her hand. "I thought we were living a perfect life, but a little thrill wouldn't be so bad" I looked at her. "I just wanna be beside you until you will recover, I'm not going anywhere" I sat down as I held her hand.

"Be strong Al" I held her hand tightly. "I feel my heart is aching, though it doesn't beat, my heart is breaking, every time I see you hurt, it tears me up inside Al" Then suddenly her fingers tightened as it was entwined with mine.

It's a sign she's alive. I sighed heavily. Now, I know she's going to be fine, I stood up and carried her. I carried her carefully, so that she won't get hurt. I ran towards the whole family but I stopped a few meters because…

I saw Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. I walked slowly towards them. I looked around, Ashley was there too. "What do you want?" I asked them. "According to Aro, we are instructed to search for Ashley, now that we've found her, we won't bother you any longer" Jane explained. "Felix" Jane gave a sign to Felix. Then he started to walk towards Ashley, he stopped in front of Ashley. "You betrayed me" Ashley whimpered. "What are you talking about?" Felix questioned Ashley's reaction.

"You helped me escape and now, you lead them to where I am now!" Ashley shouted. "It was a set up, that's why Maria found you. You actually believed me that I was helping you?" Felix let out a small laugh. "I trusted you the moment you helped me!" Ashley whispered.

"Don't trust certain people Ashley, because anytime, they can betray you" Felix smiled. "Lesson learned?" He asked Ashley, she nodded. Then suddenly, she punched Felix, which threw Felix a few meters away from her. We stood there, for it wasn't our fight, and Felix was a lot stronger than us.

Felix glared at Ashley, Ashley glared back at Felix. "Don't ever do that again" He attacked Ashley; he grabbed her neck and tossed her away. Ashley stood up. She looked at Felix. "That's all you can do?" She whispered. She ran in circles until it was all dusty then she was nowhere to be found. She appeared behind Felix and kicked Felix far from her.

"Man, She has good moves" I heard Emmett whisper to Edward. Alice was still in my arms. I looked at her, she was still unconscious but her fingers were constantly moving.

"Argh!" Felix groaned as he stood up. He ran towards Ashley and grabbed her neck and held her up high. "You're going to be dead meat" Felix warned Ashley.

"Both of you stop!" Jane warned, and yet, Felix continued to tighten his grip on Ashley's neck. "Stop!" Jane shouted as she inflicted pain on Felix. He fell on the ground whimpering in pain. "Stop please!" Then Jane stopped. "When I say stop, you stop" Jane glared at Felix.

"Enough!" We turned around, shocked with what we saw.

* * *

_A/N: hi guys. How are you? :D this is shorter than the last chapter. :D I hope its ok. :]*sigh* _

_Your reviews made me happy guys! It made my day. :] I hope you review this chapter as well. Sorry if there are mistakes. :] Review guys! :] thanks! You guys rock! \m/_

_*Donellys: Thank you thank you thank you for the summary, the ideas and everything! You really rock dude! :D \m/ keep on rocking :]_


	14. Damn Blond!

No copyright infringement intended. :D

* * *

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 14**

[Jasper's POV]

"Enough of your foolish games" It was Aro, along with Marcus and Caius. "We have found Ashley" Jane announced. "What shall we do with her?" She asked. "Hmm… What do you think?" Aro wanted the opinion of Marcus and Caius.

"Aro, I know you are hiding Ashley's past" Caius looked at Aro. We have no idea what he was talking about.

"Ashley" Ashley walked towards Aro. Aro touched Ashley's hand as he sighed. "Even if I tell you what your past is, you will never understand." He released her hand. "You will never understand"

"Please, for the sake of my past, please tell me" Ashley begged Aro. "Let's go" Aro walked away, but Caius and Marcus didn't move a muscle. "You must tell her Aro" Caius advised.

"Why?" Aro stopped walking. "She needs to know" Aro turned around. "No, she doesn't need to know, even if she finds out her past, she will never understand." Aro said coldly.

Ashley ran towards Aro. "Aro, please tell me, I want to know my past" She begged him. "The truth is too painful for you to know" Aro explained. "But the truth will set you free" Ashley told Aro.

"Look Ashley, the truth is like a stranger, you never know what it hides." Aro spoke loudly for us to hear. "Sh-she helped me" Alice whispered silently. I didn't reply to what she said. "Can't you just tell him Aro?" Marcus interrupted.

"If I reveal her past, it will affect your life" Aro was getting a little hot-tempered. "Marcus, calm down, you know what he can do to you" Caius whispered to Marcus. "Sometimes you need to share your ideas Aro" Marcus uttered. "I'm not revealing her past, because I think it's for the best Marcus" Aro raised his voice.

"Well, you always make decisions yourself, you don't care about our opinions Aro" Marcus raised his voice as well. "Don't bring up another topic Marcus" Aro raised his voice once again. "I'm not bringing up another topic Aro, I'm just telling you that it's time for you to hear our opinions" Marcus didn't raise his voice anymore.

"Everybody shut up!" Ashley has lost her temper too. Everyone looked at her. "I know past is past but I can't move on unless I will know what I've been through" She looked at Aro.

"So you really think revealing your past is going be to for the good of all?" Aro questioned her. "Aro, stop arguing, there's nothing to be mad about anyway" Caius interrupted. "This isn't going anywhere" Ashley raised her voice loud enough to destroy my ear drums. "Well then, we shall go now" Aro walked slowly. Ashley's eyes were furious. I get a feeling that she's going to attack Aro. And she did!

She ran towards Aro, with a face of a warrior. She grabbed Aro's neck as she swung him around. She released Aro and Aro flew a few meters away from her. "You are going to die!" Aro warned her. "Are you sure you can handle her?" Jane asked Aro. "I've slaughtered a village before, she's going to be easy to handle" Aro loudly uttered. He stood up as he looked at Ashley in a freakish way.

"I may help you Aro" Felix offered Aro. "No, this is between me and Ashley" He rejected his help. "Don't underestimate me Ashley" Aro walked slowly towards her. "You don't know what I can do to you" He raised his eyebrow.

"Even if I'm a girl, don't underestimate me either" Ashley growled. Aro attacked Ashley. She dogged but Aro caught her neck. "You are so weak" Aro laughed. He tightened his grip as Ashley sighed. "I-I m-maybe weak but I-I won't g-give up" Ashley kicked Aro "down there" as Aro released Ashley.

Ashley grabbed Aro's neck and copied what Aro said. "You're so weak" But she didn't laugh. She just grinned. "Who's weak huh?!" She shouted as she tightened her grip then she banged Aro's head on the ground several times. Ashley released Aro and went to the nearest tree. She used all her strength, then she carried the tree and released it exactly where Aro was.

"Oh damn" I uttered. Emmett looked at me. "She's a warrior" His eyes widened. Aro dogged the tree, but the tree hit the fire we created to burn Maria and the other new born vampires. "This is not good" I whispered to Emmett. "This is going to cause a forest fire" Emmett uttered. He was worried like me. The tree started to burn wildly.

"Look what you have done!" Aro weakly uttered. Felix rushed to Aro as he helped him. "This is not good" Felix whispered. "Do you want me to finish her?" Felix offered. I can hear it from afar. "No, I'm going to finish her" Aro regained his strength.

"The fire is going to spread soon" I was getting worried. "We should get out of here" I told Emmett.

"We don't need to get out of here. I think Ashley needs our help" Emmett whispered. "She doesn't need our help, you said she's a warrior" I wasn't joking around. "You took it seriously" Emmett laughed silently.

"Where is she?" Aro shouted. "She's gone" Marcus informed Aro. "What do you mean?" Aro looked at Marcus. "I don't know" Marcus chose to remain silent instead.

"What do you mean you do not know?" Aro pushed Marcus. "You're making it a very BIG deal" Marcus raised his voice once again.

"Won't you stop them?" I asked Caius as he moved away from the argument of Aro and Marcus. "I'm sick of their arguments for the past centuries" Caius uttered softly. "But you're still one of them, you have the right to stop them" Emmett concluded.

"I don't want to get involved, enough questions or anything" We didn't utter a word.

"You know, I never wanted to be part of this coven the moment I knew my wife died!" Marcus shouted. "If it wasn't for you, she would still be alive!" Aro remained silent. "She would still be alive if you didn't kill her!" Marcus was so furious. "How did we end up with this topic?" Aro questioned Marcus.

"We should go" I told them silently. Alice hasn't regained her consciousness yet, the fire is starting to spread, a big fight is happening and I don't want us to get involved.

"I think I agree with Jasper" Edward walked towards me. We slowly walked away. No seemed to stop us.

[Moments later] [In front of the Cullen house] [Still Jasper's POV]

"I sense someone is inside" Carlisle spoke as we walked slowly towards the house. I was still carrying Alice the whole time but it didn't seem to bother me; I could carry her as long as she wants me to carry her.

"Should we go check it, or are we going to stand here forever?" Edward said sarcastically. "Let's just go inside" I suggested. They looked at me. "What if it's a human who's in there?" Emmett looked at me seriously. "You might eat anybody who's inside" I sighed. I'm not that kind of vampire.

"Carlisle should go, he's the one who can ignore the scent of a human" I suggested again. Carlisle went inside without hesitation. A few moments later, he went outside. "Everyone, it's safe, come in" Carlisle went inside again as we followed.

"Hmm… I don't think anybody was inside, no intruder or something" Carlisle looked around. "I'll just bring Alice upstairs" I looked at them as I ran towards our room. I looked around as I sensed someone was in there. I laid Alice down on the bed as I sat down on the chair. I feel very uncomfortable, like someone else was inside this room. I looked at Alice, still unconscious but still beautiful as ever. I wonder what happened to Aro and Marcus…and the blond. I grabbed a book as I read silently.

"Jasper?" I looked up to see who it was. It was Carlisle. "Do you think she will wake up or what?" Carlisle sighed. I was still hoping she would wake up; it's not the time for breaking down into pieces and blaming yourself. "Maybe she will, keep your hopes up Jasper" He patted my back. Then he left as I continue to read the book.

Silence dominated the room once again. A very uncomfortable type of quietness, I stood up and closed the door. Then somebody was hiding behind it. My reaction was pretty shocked to death.

"W-what are you doing here?!" I loudly shouted. "Shhh, you don't want to wake your lovely mate" She annoyingly spoke. "Get out of here Ashley, what do you want from us again?!" I'm sick and tired of her games; can't she just leave us alone?

"Just leave us alone and we won't bother you" I glared at her as she looked at Alice. "I just need a place to stay" What?! After all she did, she needs a place to stay?

"What the hell are you saying?!" I loudly shouted. "Could you just shut up for a moment and let me explain?!" I didn't utter a word. "Fine, explain" I just uttered silently.

"I don't want to continue my fight with Marcus" What was I gonna do with that? "How come I'm going to be involved?" I sighed. "I'm not involving you, I just need help"

"Out of a lot of vampires out there, why the hell do I have to do this?! I didn't want this ok?" I hope she got my point. There are other vampires out there where she can go and blabber everything but why does it have to be me and my family?

"Because…because… I don't know, maybe you're special?" She was flirting with me. Ugh. "Stop flirting with me" I spoke in a harsh tone. "I'm not flirting with you" She even said it in a 'more flirty way'

She pushed me against the wall as I widened my eyes. "Stop that or I'll kick you out of here!" I told her more coldly.

She leaned closer. "I damn mean what I said!" Then the door opened. Everyone was there. "Whoa" Emmett stared in shock.

"It's not what you think it is" I tried to explain. "Right" Emmett spoke sarcastically. "It's like you're saying 'I'm not making out with her again' dude, we're right in front of you when you were doing 'that'" Emmett spoke half-jokingly. I think he meant what he just said.

"Oh, you're so gonna die if Alice finds out!" Emmett looked at me seriously. "Please don't tell her" I begged. "You bet" Emmett joked. "So, what she doing here?" Carlisle made us all serious.

"I don't know to this blond bloodsucker" I walked towards Alice. "I don't care what she wants; I'm not going to listen to your rant" I said coldly. "I'll bring Alice to another room, don't talk to me" I carried Alice and swiftly went to Edward and Bella's room. I left them there with epic silence. I also carried the book I was reading.

I gently put Alice down on Edward's sofa. I guess it's time to have a talk with Alice even though she can't hear me. "I'm starting to get annoyed with that blond" I whispered softly to Alice as if she can hear me. "She caused all of this, even the fight of Aro and Marcus" now, I was talking to myself. "Why is this crap happening to us?" I questioned myself.

"Dude, she's gone" Emmett came in. "Where'd she go?" I asked coldly. Maybe Alice should be scolding me now for acting to coldly. "I don't know dude, she left the moment you left the room" Now, it's my fault?

"Ok" I silently uttered. "Can we talk?" Carlisle entered as Emmett left. "Yeah, sure" I put down the book I was supposed to read. "Talk about what?" Father to son talk I guess. "About Ashley" What?! I hate talking about her, she gets into my nerves.

"She's the cause of this mess" I told Carlisle. "Don't blame her Jasper, not everything is her fault" Carlisle was partially right…just part of what he said was right.

"I'm not blaming her, I'm just saying that it's her fault" I told Carlisle, my reason was not very reasonable. "She's just a woman Jasper, don't blame her" I don't know what he was talking about. "Well, I have some work to do…I'll check on you later" Carlisle stood up and walked away. "Bye" I uttered. I looked out the window.

"Oh damn" There she was, standing lamely.

* * *

_A/N: sorry,sorry,sorry guys! It took me too long to update it. T.T It took me a long time to figure out what should I write. This took me, I don't know, 1 week or so to write and erase. ;]] I hope you guys understand. :D So…what do you think? This chapter is full of issues. XD review soon! rock on! \m/_

_*I love this line: "I'm not blaming her, I'm just saying that it's her fault." Ha-ha how bout you guys? What's your favorite line in this story? :]]_

_*Donellys: dude, finally, another chapter. ;]] I hope its_


	15. Memory Loss

NO copyright infringement intended. All characters [except the vampire named Ashley Jackson] belong to the original author of the Twilight Saga. :]

* * *

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 15**

[Jasper's POV]

What the hell does she want from me? Damn, I'm starting to really get annoyed! I sighed loudly. "Alice, can't you just wake up already or something, I really need you here" I spoke as I moved closer to the window. There was the blond; she's like waiting for me to come near her. I looked at her, she didn't move an inch. "What do you want?" I uttered softly as I clinched my fist.

"_She's just a woman Jasper, don't blame her" _I remembered what Carlisle said to me. She's just a woman who wants some attention. "Damn, why do I get stuck in the middle" I sighed. She has no idea how bad she is affecting my life. There are many clans out there who would help her in any way, but why us? Why me? This is just a damn life.

I jumped out of Edwards's window as I glared at her. "What the hell do you damn want?" I'm really bothered talking to her. "I'm not doing anything to you, Jazzie" She uttered with a seductive tone. She came closer as I moved away from her. "Don't touch me, damn it" I warned her.

"You are so… boring, no fun" She smiled. "I know, that's why don't mess with me" I told her defensively. She's just a whore, in my opinion, for crying out loud; can't she see that I dislike her? Damn it.

"Mess with other people, not me" I pushed her lightly as I walked away. "Don't ever show your face to me again you succubus" I told her coldly. "I'm no succubus you idiot" She answered back. Yeah right, I'm not listening to her damn excuses anymore.

"Stop bothering me" I turned around to see if she was still there. She wasn't there anymore. Oh well… "So you really think I'm just going to leave huh?" She was behind me. "I'm sick and tired hearing your crappy voice!" I whined.

"Idiot" She teased. I sighed. I just climbed a tree and entered Edward's window to check Alice. I didn't bother to look at Ashley.

"Jasper, where did you go?" Bella was sitting next to Alice, she was still unconscious. "Ugh, I-I thought I saw someone, so I checked what it w-was" I stuttered. But Bella seemed suspicious, it's like she does not believe me. "Oh…ok…" She just replied. "So, mind if I look after Alice for a while?" She asked permission from me.

"Uh, sure" I almost said no, but Bella is Alice's best friend, I trust her, so why say no? "Uh, I'll just go downstairs Bella" She nodded then I took a glance at Alice. Damn, can't you just wake up?

I started looking for Edward as I went downstairs. He was by the piano…he wasn't playing; he was just staring at the white shiny keys of the piano. "Hey, everything ok?" I asked him as he looked up. "Uh, yeah…pretty much" He stood up and sat on the sofa. I followed him.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing's wrong Jasper" He muttered. "I hate that blond" I told him my insights. "Why?" He's reaction was like 'why? She's not doing anything wrong'. "Everything that's happening is her fault" I reasoned out. "Not everything Jasper, part of it was your fault too"

"So does that mean that I should fix it?" I asked defensively, why should I fix it if I'm not the one causing this mess?

"Well, my suggestion is you should fix whatever she caused before it gets worse" Edward stood up and went towards the piano again. "You don't play piano anymore" I decided to change the subject. "Because I don't want to play" He explained. "Why? Is there something stopping you from playing?" I asked. I haven't heard him play ever since Bella was one of us. We haven't heard beautiful melodies echoing through the whole house.

"Nothing's stopping me" He said coldly as he examined the white shiny keys. "Then why don't you play?" I asked again. "None of your business" He sat down quietly on the piano chair as he gazed on every single key.

"Ok" I didn't want to argue about it. "Do you want to talk about another topic?" I suggested. "Nah, I'm not in the mood to talk"

"K" I answered. Damn life, it's getting boring every single day. "Uh, you know where Emmett is?" I haven't bought the Ferrari I owed him. "I think he's upstairs with Rosalie" Edward answered. Then I went upstairs, towards their room. I knocked once and opened the door.

"Oh damn" Emmett shouted. They were doing "it". "Don't you know how to knock!" Emmett shouted. "B-but I knocked and it was opened!" I said defensively. "Ok, enough, what do you want Jasper?" He asked calmly. "Sorry I bothered you, I was just going to ask when I'll buy you the Ferrari" I uttered.

"Uh, later, I have some unfinished business, lock the door Jasper" I sighed and locked the door immediately. I went to Edward's room where Bella was. "How is she?" I asked Bella. "I don't know, I can't tell" She just shrugged. "Ok, can I ask you something?" She just nodded. "Why did Edward stop playing?" Then she looked confused. "Stop playing what?" She asked. "The piano" I cleared up my sentence. "I don't damn know" She shrugged again.

Then I looked at Alice. Her fingers were moving. "Alice" I hushed, I took her hand. "Wake up" I whispered. Suddenly her head moved too. "Alice, wake up" I whispered a little more loudly. Then suddenly her eyes opened. I smiled.

"What just happened?" She looked at me. "We'll talk about it later" I hushed. "Then who the hell are you?" She asked anxiously. "I-I'm Jasper!" I was getting worried. I'm her husband doesn't she remember!

"Where am I?" She looked around as she examined the whole place. "Don't you remember? This is Edward's room." Bella answered calmly. "Who am I?" She looked at me. "What's my name?" I looked at Bella, she looked at me. "This is a very big problem" I whispered.

"Listen ok? I'm Jasper and your Alice, I'm your husband and you're a vampire do you understand?" I explained thoroughly. "You're my what?" She shook her head in disbelief. "And I'm a what?" She shouted. "What the hell are you saying Casper?" She shouted in front of me. "It's Jasper not Casper" I said calmly.

"I'm your husband, your mate? Don't you remember?" I asked her. What's happening to her? Can't she remember anything?

"FYI I'm not marrying someone like you!" I don't know if that was a joke or she meant what she said. "Your name is Alice" I said coldly. I was hurt by what she said. I reached my phone and dialed Carlisle's phone number immediately.

"Hello Carlisle this is Jasper"

"_What's the problem Jasper?" _Carlisle sounded worried.

"You need to come home quickly, as soon as possible"

"_Ok, I'll be right there in a few minutes" _Then he hung upped. How come Alice lost her memory?

[10 minutes later]

I heard the front door open. I rushed downstairs. "Carlisle" I hushed. "What's the problem Jasper?" He looked at me. "Alice, she doesn't remember anything" I explained. "Gather in the living room, call everyone" He instructed. I nodded. I called everyone to gather around.

"What do we need to talk about?" Edward asked. "Alice lost her memory" Carlisle answered Edward's question. "How do we regain her memory?" I asked. We all looked at Alice. "What?" She asked. "Anything you remember or something?" Emmett asked. "Well, Casper said he's my husband and I'm a vampire, that's all" I sighed. "It's Jasper!" Is it that hard to memorize my name?

"Hmm…I never encountered anything like this" Carlisle examined Alice. "How can we know if we don't even know what happened to her" Bella looked at Alice. "Don't you remember you love to shop?" Bella smiled at her. "Hmm…I don't remember" She just shrugged.

"Hmm…maybe she just needs sometime to regain her memory, let's just give her some time" Carlisle suggested. "Ok, end of discussion" Edward stood up and went to his room. "Come on Alice, let's go" I held out my hand for her to reach but she declined. "Where do I sleep?" She smiled. "We don't sleep" I took her hand and dragged her to our room. She sat down on our bed.

"You know, It's like I know you but I don't remember" She looked at me. Then it's like my spirit of hope became alive again. "Did you really mean what you said a while ago?" I asked.

"What did I say?" She gazed outside the window. "You said you would never marry someone like me" I said sadly. "Oh, that one, hmm…" She left me hanging. I sat down beside her. "You mean it?" I smiled. But deep inside my heart is breaking into two.

"Hmm…no" She smiled. "I didn't mean it" She held my hand. "There are things in my mind right now, it's like I know something but I can't remember it or something" She spoke complicatedly. "I understand" I said that even though I didn't understand what she just said.

"Do you want me to tell you some stories about you?" I offered. "Yes, of course" She smiled.

"Hmm… once upon a time, there lived a beautiful vampire named Alice" I started if off that way. "Then she met a normal vampire named Jasper, they fell in love with each other and they got married. They were very happy and then they met the Cullen clan and they joined them" I smiled as I got flashback of what happened during that time. I glanced at Alice as she was attentively listening. "The end" I joked around.

"That's all?" She whined out. "Yeah" I answered. "Why can't I remember any of those things?" I shrugged. "There's no specific answer for your question"

Someone knocked. "Come in" Alice squealed. "I need to talk to Jasper for a moment" Carlisle grinned. "Outside" Then I followed Carlisle. "I've been thinking lately how to regain Alice's memory"

"How?" I asked. "We need something to trigger her memory, like something important to her" Carlisle was a doctor…so he knows what to do. But how come he said he never encountered something like this?

"Can you think of a very important or memorable…event?" Carlisle asked me. "Uh, wedding?" That was the first one on my mind. "So you're telling me you two should have another wedding?" I nodded. "Anything else on your mind?" Carlisle asked hopefully. I recalled every single moment I had with Alice. Then one popped on my mind. "Our date on the cliff" I smiled. "Hmm…I think it's worth a try" Carlisle grinned again.

"But when?" I asked. "How bout right now? It's only 10 pm" He suggested. "Great" I smiled. I rushed towards Edward and Bella's room. "Bella, I need your help" She looked confused. "You need to drive Alice around somewhere, I need your help too Edward" I looked at both of them.

"Go get Alice" I instructed Bella. "Edward, we need to repeat what we did when Alice and I had a date" I looked at him seriously. "Ok, I'll go set it up again" He stood up and followed Bella. I heard Bella dragging Alice downstairs.

"Where the hell are we going?" Alice squealed. "I'm going to drive you somewhere!" Bella shouted impatiently. This is going to be tough. I rushed to our room to take a bath, wear the suit Alice bought me back in Italy, and to groom myself. I searched for the piece I wrote for Alice somewhere in my closet.

"Jasper, everything's ready" Edward was standing in front of me. "Wow, that was faster than I expected" I told Edward. "Remember to call Alice like the way you did last time" Edward nodded. I jumped out of the window and rushed towards my favorite spot. The cliff.

[Alice's POV]

"Where are we going?" I asked Bella as she started the car. "I'll drive you around" She smiled. "It's ok Alice, we'll go home later anyway" Bella stepped on the gas as the car zoomed away. "Wanna go shopping?" Bella offered. "There are no stores open anyway" I explained.

"_Answer the phone! Answer the phone!"_ My phone started to ring. But I don't remember bringing my phone. The ringtone was familiar and I was sure it was mine. "You're not going to answer that?" Bella asked. "But I didn't bring my phone" She rolled her eyes. "I brought it in case of emergency"

"Uh, hello Jasper?" I answered.

"_Alice, this not Jasper, this is Edward…" _He sounded worried.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"_Jasper is in the cliff Al, he needs you" _

"Why?" Then he hung up. "Bella, we need to go home, right now." She turned the car around and rushed back to the house. "Why? What happened?" Her voice was almost cracking when she asked. "J-Jasper" I uttered. "What happened to him?" She asked. "I d-don't know"

The moment the car stopped I rushed inside the house. "Where is Casper?" They all looked at me. "I mean Jasper" I looked at Edward. "He went to the cliff" He looked away. "Why?" I was getting really worried. "Just follow him" Edward pointed where the cliff was. I jumped out of the window and rushed towards the cliff. It's like I know the cliff…but it's like, I'm forgetting something else.

"Jasper" I uttered. "Hello" He smiled. "What is wrong with you!" I furiously asked. "What?" He's eyes widened. "You planned this didn't you?" She looked around suspiciously. "Uh…yes…I mean…no" I stuttered.

"I'm out of here" I turned around. But Jasper grabbed my arm. "Don't you remember anything?" He asked. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know" I don't remember anything. But I feel like I'm forgetting a lot of things.

"Am I forgetting something really important?" I asked Jasper. "Yes…a lot of important things" Jasper answered sadly as he sat down near the edge of the cliff. "You even forgot who I am in your life" He sighed. "I'm sorry…I really don't remember Jasper" I said sadly. "But you're sweet setting all of this up" I told him. I'm starting to like him, like a brother or something.

"Thanks" He answered smiling. "I like watching stars" Then I remembered something. This set up was like a déjà vu. But I can't remember the exact scenario. "Hmm…I think we should go home" He suggested. But I really want to stay here. "I think…I want to stay here…but never mind" I told him.

"Ok…let's go then…" He hesitated. He stood up and held his hand; I reached for it as I stood up. "Come on, it's already past midnight" He smiled. "Let's walk together" I suggested. He just nodded.

"What do you think of me?" I asked Jasper. Finally, I don't call him Casper anymore. "What do I think of you?" He rephrased my question. "Yeah" I was wondering how he thinks of me. "You're…everything to me" He explained. "What do you mean?" I didn't get what he just said. I'm his everything?

"Hmm…nothing…you're like a sister to me" He changed the subject. "But you said I was your wife" I clarified what he said. "Right…" He sighed. "Come on, we're almost near the house" He grabbed my arm as we walked faster. "Are we rushing or something?" I'm getting pretty annoyed. Ugh.

We entered the house as everyone was welcomed us. "How was it?" Edward asked. "It didn't go well" Jasper answered and rushed upstairs. "What's wrong with hi—"

"Who are you again? I interrupted. I don't remember each and every name of each member. "Emmett" He clarified. "Uh, sorry" I smiled. "I'm really sorry I don't remember all of you" I turned around and followed Jasper to "our" room.

"Jasper, you ok?" I entered the room. "Yeah, I'm fine" He grabbed a book and started reading. "Do you want to talk about something?" I asked. "No, I don't want to talk about anything" He stood up and went somewhere else.

"He hates me, I can tell it" I whispered to myself. I looked outside the window and saw a blond. She's familiar but I can't remember who she is. She jumped and climbed until she reached the window. "We meet again" She said.

"Who are you?" I asked her. I'm trying my best to remember who she is but I can't. "You don't remember me?" She grinned. "No, I don't remember"

"Don't play dumb Alice, I know you're just…fooling around" She glared at me. "What did I do to you?" I asked her. "You don't remember what I did to you?" She changed the subject. "What?"

"I don't think you wanna know" She walked towards the window. "You have no idea what you've been through?" She asked impatiently. "Yeah, I know" I answered back.

"Tell Jasper I came by" Then she jumped out of the window. Who is she in Jasper's life? Damn. I felt a glitch of jealousy in me. I sat down on the bed. I looked at the side of the bed and found a laptop. I opened it and saw a picture of me and Jasper. I decided to see other photos but it needed a password.

"I don't remember a damn password" I closed my eyes trying to remember what our password was. "Ugh, damn password!" I closed the laptop and threw it beside me.

"Is there a problem?" Jasper came in. "Nothing, why are you here?" I asked as I gazed at the laptop. "Because this is our room" He came in and sat next to me. "I heard you talking to someone" He spoke without looking at me. "I was talking to myself" I lied. "But I heard another voice" He glanced out of the window.

"Maybe you were just hearing things" I uttered softly. "Maybe, maybe not" I looked at him. _"Tell Jasper I came by"_ popped into my mind.

"Uh…" I started to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. "Is there a problem with your throat?" Jasper looked at me confused. "No, nothing, it's just that—"I didn't continue my sentence.

Then I looked outside the window. "Oh crap, she's back" I whispered. Jasper turned to see who it was. "What's the pro—"Then he stopped. The blond glared at him. "Who is she? Do I know her?" I asked.

"No questions" He hushed. "And yes, you know her" He finally answered my question. He jumped out of the window as I followed him.

"Looks like your mate forgot…everything" She grinned. "Not really, she'll remember everything eventually." Jasper answered coldly. "Can't you just leave us alone?" I asked calmly. "Why, are you bothered?" She replied impatiently.

"I'm out of here" I turned around and walked away. "Damn it" I uttered quietly. I heard the blond and Jasper murmuring quietly.

"Al" I turned around as Jasper followed me. "She wants to talk to you"

* * *

_A/N: Rawr! What do you think? I'm just all hyper today...sudden burst of idea came rushing to my veins like some sort of something ha-ha! Yeah, the last chapter sucks so I put a lot of effort in this chapter woo!_

_I don't know if it's the longest chapter but…yeah, it's ok! :] Review, message me, comment on this chapter whatever you wanna say! I'll be happy even though your comment is bad ha-ha. :] you still ROCK guys! \m/ keep on rocking!_

_*twilightisLOVE: I know you're anonymous but sorry there are no fight scenes…yet. :] I hope you understand. _

_*Donellys: Rawr! Just a special mention dude:]] thanks for your opinion:]]_

_*To all readers and reviewers and others: Thanks for reading, reviewing and others ha-ha \m/ Wait for the next chapter! :]]_


	16. Here we go again

No copyright infringement. All characters [except the vampire Ashley Jackson] belong to the original author of the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 16**

[Alice's POV]

"She wants to talk to me?" I raised an eyebrow on Jasper. "Yeah, just go" I looked at him as I went towards Ashley.

"Jasper said you want to talk to me" I rolled my eyes. "You know Jasper made out with me" She leaned on a tree as she said that. "What are you talking about?" Is she just trying to make me angry or what?

"Then you caught us way to disturb a very hot make out session" She rolled her eyes. "I can guess Jasper is a VERY good kisser Alice" She added. "OH shut up" I mumbled. "Why? Can't you stand hearing these things?" She demanded. "I said shut the fuck up!" I shouted.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I kissed your mate while you were still unconscious" She winked. "I know I forgot some things but I'm not that dumb not to be angry at you after everything you said" I yelled at her. I grabbed her neck and pushed her against the tree she was leaning on.

"You have no right to kiss him because he's mine!" I tightened my grip on her neck and threw her a few meters away. I looked around. I don't see Jasper. "Jasper?" I mumbled. "I've been gone for a while Alice, recruited some vampires…maybe to continue Maria's unfinished business" She stood up.

"Don't act like a dumb ass Alice, I know you remember everything" She attacked me. She grabbed my neck and held me up high. "Why? You don't like the fact that I kissed Jasper more than twice?" She smiled.

"Unfortunately, I don't like that fact" I sarcastically answered as I kicked her face as she brought me down to the ground. "I can kill you with ease you know" She murmured. "Don't underestimate me" I told her defensively. "Then I shouldn't have saved you" She glared at me. "What do you mean?" I was confused. "No, nothing"

"Can't you accept the fact that Jasper likes me too?" She grinned devilishly. "He may like you, but he will never like you the same level that he likes me" I can't believe that I just said that. "And vampires have soul mates, which means they will never love anybody else" I explained. Silence dominated.

"Alice!" I heard someone shout. "Oh shut up" I heard someone mumble. "Don't hurt her" I recognized the voice. "Jasper?" I whispered. "I told you; I'm just continuing Maria's unfinished business" Oh damn. I followed where the noise was coming from. "Where do you think you're going?" She pulled me as she tossed me to the ground. "You're going down you whore!" I pulled her down; I gathered all of my strength. I picked her up and tossed her a hundred meters away from me. I climbed a tree so that she won't see me. I looked around and I saw a lot of girls in the middle of the forest.

"Jasper!" I shouted. He glanced somewhere. "Alice, wherever you are, don't come here…I don't want you to get hurt Alice" He shouted. He was being held by two girls. "I won't let them hurt you too" I murmured. "I'll be your hero"

I jumped from tree to tree as fast as I can. I stopped exactly where they were. "Jasper!" I whispered. "Get out of here Alice before they hurt you" But sorry, too late Jasper, they saw me already. I wanna be your hero. Even just for once.

"Alice, Alice, Alice" I glanced around who said that. "Tanya?" I was shocked to see her. I haven't seen her in decades…and I didn't plan to see her…I never planned to see this succubus. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her aggressively.

"Alice, please…I don't want you to get hurt" Jasper was begging me to leave. "No, I'll stay here with you…no matter what Jasper" I told him. "How come you know Tanya?" Jasper asked me. "I don't know" I answered. "Let him go, we didn't do anything to you" I glared at her.

"You know…I'll let him go…if you do me a favor" She purred. "Bring Edward here…in exchange of Jasper" She whispered. "I'm not bringing Edward here" I can't take the risk. I can't risk both of them. "How about you let Jasper and Edward live their lives and torture me instead?" I offered. "I don't want you…I want my Edward" She seductively stated. "Who told you Edward is yours?" I asked her.

"I like him…and who wouldn't like me?" She winked at the other members of her coven. "Edward is now happily married" I stated to shut her up. "H-he's what?" She shouted. "He's married" I repeated.

"No! It can't be! We were destined for each other!" She whined. She was acting like a doll was stolen from her and won't give it back. "He's my soul mate!" She whined a little more. "He loves her wife right now…you can't do anything about it" I told her.

"NO! He's going to be mine…Who's the lucky girl Alice?" Oh no. She's asking about Bella. I can't involve Bella too. I'm near on losing Jasper but I can't lose my best friend too.

"What? Who's the girl Edward married?" She demanded an immediate answer. "Her name is…" I glanced at Jasper. It's like he's begging me not to tell Bella's name. "Her name is Bella" I can't lie. They mean so much to me.

"Bella…hmm…" She looked at Jasper. "Well…let him go…we have someone else to mess with" They let go of Jasper in a harsh way with shove his face on the ground. Then all of them ran off…maybe to attack Bella. "Jasper, come on…stand…we need to protect Bella" I helped him stand up. "If you didn't tell Edward was married, then…they wouldn't attack Bella!" He scolded me. "I can't afford to lose any of you…Edward, Bella and you"

"You didn't make the right choice…you could have just left me here to die rather to involve Edward and Bella!" He shouted. "I don't want to lose you!" I reasoned out. "But you can afford to lose Bella and Edward? Is that what you're saying?" I shook my head. "You don't understand…I know the consequences of every single choice I'm making Jasper!"

"There are 7 of them…going to attack Edward and Bella…we need to help" I grabbed Jasper's hand and ran off. I held his hand tightly. "Come on, hurry up" We zoomed away. But in a fraction of a second…

"Jasper!" I shouted. Someone pulled him away from me. "Alice, just go" He mumbled from behind. He was being held by the blond again. "Ashley…don't hurt her" He whispered. Should I go protect Bella or help Jasper? I can't choose.

"Ashley?" Then memories came flooding my mind. "Argh" My head started to hurt. It's like someone was crushing my head. "Damn!" I shouted. I kneeled on the ground. The pain just worsened. "Ugh it hurts like hell!" I shouted again.

"Alice" I heard Jasper whisper. Then suddenly I heard a loud bang. Jasper came rushing to me. "Are you ok?" Can't you see my state right now? And now you're asking me if I'm ok?

"It hurts like hell!" He hugged me. I closed my eyes wishing it was all gone. Jasper carried me and rushed me to the house. "Bella?" He shouted. I sensed that we were already inside the house. The sting of pain dominated my being.

"Bella!" He shouted once again. "Are you looking for someone?" I heard Tanya's voice. "Where's Bella and Edward?" Jasper demanded. "Hmm…It's up to you to find out" I heard Tanya say. "Jasper…stop her" I can barely talk because of the pain. "I can't leave you here" He looked down. "They're more important than me right now. Please" I begged him to go…I can't afford to lose Edward and Bella at the same time.

"Oh by the way…the rest of your clan didn't do anything to save them" She grinned devilishly. "Goodbye!" She mumbled loudly. Then in a fraction of a second they all disappeared. "Jasper, WH-where's Carlisle and o-others?" I fought the pain I feel. I tried to stand up.

"Careful" Jasper helped me. "I'm fine" But not really. I rushed upstairs as fast as I can; they were all in Edward's room.

"Why-why didn't you…stop them!" I stuttered. The pain was starting to go away. "We can't" Carlisle said defensively. "What? You can't?" I shouted. "They threatened us" Carlisle explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Alice, look, Tanya said if we ever follow them…it's going to be the death of Bella" Carlisle sighed.

"How about Edward, He didn't save Bella" I sighed. "Tanya wants Edward…and she thinks Bella is the reason why Tanya can't be with Edward" Rosalie commented. "What do we do now?" I asked. I remember everything single thing now.

Then a vision occurred.

"_Bella, go! Before they catch you"_

"_I can't leave you…they'll hurt you"_

"_No…I'll be fine…now go" _

End of vision.

"What did you see?" Jasper stood beside me. "Bella…she's going to escape" I mumbled. "But…she'll leave Edward behind" I mumbled even softer. "Where are they?" Carlisle came closer. "I think somewhere not far from here" I don't know the exact location but there were woods everywhere.

Silence dominated the whole room. "Jasper I'm so sorry I forgot you" I hugged him. "You remember everything now?" I nodded.

"I thought you would never remember me" He hugged me too. "I would never forget you" I whispered. "But you did forget me" He smiled.

"Guys, enough with the cuddling thingy" Emmett laughed. "What should we do now?" I asked. "We can't just leave Edward and Bella out there somewhere with Tanya's coven"

"We just have to wait for the right time to attack, if we attack now they might kill both of them" Carlisle explained. We all sighed.

[Edward's POV]

"What do you want Tanya?" I won't let her hurt my Bella. I will do anything for her, as long as she doesn't touch or hurt Bella.

"What else do I want? You of course" She came closer to me. "He's mine!" Bella shouted. She was being held by two other vampires. "Oh really…I didn't know that." She glared at Bella, and then she turned to me.

"I always wanted you Edward" She said seductively. "Why don't you just make out with him and get over it!" Bella shouted. What the hell was she talking about?

"Shut up!" Tanya shouted. "I love you" She purred. "I hate you too" I answered. "Oh Edward, why did you chose her instead of me?" She came closer again. "Cause I love her, unlike you…you're a succubus" I replied to her question.

"Don't hurt Bella" I demanded. "I won't hurt her…or will I?" She laughed. "You're just a girl…easy to tear down to the ground" I looked at Bella. "Oh Edward…I'm not just any girl…" She smiled. "You're a succubus…not a girl" I clarified.

"Enough of this crappy conversation" She walked towards me then kissed me right away. Her kiss was way different from Bella's soft kiss. Tanya's kiss was rough…rushed…a make out session. Her lips taste dull.

"That was great" She smiled at me. "That was the worst kiss ever" I complained. "Oh, I can make it better if you give me another chance Ed…ward" She purred. "No way am I going to kiss you again…once is enough!" I looked into Bella's eyes. Her eyes depicted hurt, misery, jealousy.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered. She didn't reply. She hates me. She damn hates me!

"Come on Edward…I know you've always wanted me too" She looked at me. Her eyes filled with lust. "Please…stop this Tanya. I don't want to hurt anybody" I sighed. "I love Bella, I hate you" I whispered.

"You'll love me too Edward" Can't she just stop? I'm tired of talking to her…hearing such crap.

"Why did you get married to…her" She asked. "Because I love her…and I will love her forever" I answered. "Forever, I guess your 'forever' ends right this moment Edward" She kissed me again. But it was worse than the one a while ago. It's like a total full blown make out session. I tried to push her away but she deepened the kiss.

"St—"I gasped to say stop. "Edward!" Bella shouted. I can't let her see things like this. It's like you caught your mate being unfaithful to you. I pushed Tanya away from me.

"Wasn't that awesome?" She grinned. "Enough…that kiss didn't mean anything" I stated. "It's priceless Edward" I guess she had enough.

"Now that you've got what you want…can we please go now?" She shook her head. "I think I want to keep you and your 'mate'"

"I'll think about something I can do…to you and your 'mate'" She walked away. I was hoping she would never come back. There were only two vampires left. I was guessing the two vampires were Irina and Eleazar.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked them. "Can you let Bella go? We won't go anywhere" They released Bella. I held her hand immediately.

"Why are you doing this?" I repeated the question. They remained silent. "Can you damn hear me or are you just mute?" I asked them. "Could you just shut up?" Irina spoke.

I know I'm not supposed to hit or hurt women, but drastic times call for drastic measures. I attacked Irina which threw her a few meters away from me. I attacked the other one and threw her exactly where Irina was.

"Bella, go! Before they catch you" I whispered. "I can't leave you…they'll hurt you" She hugged me tightly.

"I'll be fine…now go" I kissed her quickly as she ran off. She looked back at me. "Go" I whispered. She didn't move.

"Edward watch out!" I turned around.

* * *

_A/N: I miss my best friend :[ _

_Hey guys…what's up? :[ I was pretty busy covering books for the past days so I didn't get to update. Here it is. A very short chapter. Hope you like it. _

_Will Bella be able to escape or not? Will Edward survive or not? It's for you to find out. I hope you leave some reviews for this chapter. _

_Oh…I almost forgot. _

_I present to you…a wonderful fanfic created by my bestfriend, Donellys._

.net/s/5434780/1/Unexpected_or_not

search: Unexpected, or not

Her pen name is: Donellys

Her story is great…its way better than mine…I hope you like her story too :]

Take care everyone! You rock \m/


	17. Follow my scent

NO copyright infringement intended. Every single character belongs to the Author of Twilight.

* * *

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 17**

[Bella's POV]

"Edward watch out!" I shouted. He was attacked. "Just go!" He shouted. I didn't know what to do. "Go" He shouted. I ran as fast as my being can go. I heard someone as I was in the middle of nowhere.

"Should we continue what we are doing to Edward and Bella?" someone hissed. I know eavesdropping is bad…but I need to hear what they're saying. "I don't know they didn't do anything to us" Another voice interrupted.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" The same girl spoke again. "The blond vampire told us to do it right" Tanya's voice rang out.

"Who is she again?"

"Ashley something…maybe we should just leave them alone" Someone suggested. "I don't know…the blond might kill us"

"There are 7 people in this coven and she's alone…we can out run her" Tanya sighed.

"What about Edward? What do you want to do with him?"

"He loves…what's her name again?" Tanya hissed. "He loves Bella…maybe we're not meant to be together" What the hell was she talking about. Of course Edward loves me. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know" I heard enough. I walked silently away from where I was eavesdropping.

What should I do? I hope I will do the right thing. I walked through the forest hoping I was going the right way. Suddenly I smelt Alice's scent. But I was nowhere near the Cullen residence, how can that be? It's either she's been here, or she's here.

"Alice…are you here?" I uttered. No one answered. "Are you looking for someone?" A voice echoed from behind.

"Ashley?" I widened my eyes. "We meet again klutz" She murmured. "What do you want? First Jasper, then Alice, Edward…now me? What the hell do you want?" I looked at her. "I never knew what I want in life klutz" She replied.

"Bella's the name, not klutz" I clarified. "Someone made me realize how powerful I am as a vampire" She stated.

"Who?" I asked. "Maria" I was confused. Maria is Jasper's worst nightmare. I remained silent.

"She told me…I am more powerful than what I expect. Now, I don't want to commit suicide anymore. I want to live forever and use my power as a vampire" She stated.

"Why are you messing with my family?" I asked. There are a lot of clans out there, why us? Damn it. "You know…Bella, sometimes life has ups and downs…unfortunately you're on the down side of life right now" She has a point.

"So…what do you want from us?" I asked again. "I don't want anything…I'm just trying to mess around" Well, I guess she's messing with the wrong family. She better be sorry.

"You're messing with the wrong family" I stated. "Well, it's my pleasure messing with the wrong family" I remained silent. I don't have anything to say anyway.

"You joined forces with Tanya didn't you?" I had nothing to say. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" She stopped walking in circles around me. It started to drizzle a little bit.

"I don't think this conversation is going anywhere" I moved back. "You joined Maria's coven, then now, Denali's coven…what's next? The Volturi?" I hissed with annoyance.

"You're right this conversation isn't going anywhere" She hissed with a hint of anger. I walked away. "I'm sorry" She whispered, I can barely hear it.

"After everything you've done to my family, that's all you say? A simple sorry can't fix things like this! You said sorry once, we believed you, but now…I have to be an idiot to believe that you're really sorry for what you've done!" My temper got blown.

"You don't have to lecture me about a simple sorry, just tell me if you don't want to accept my apology" She said innocently. If only I could read minds…I would know every single detail she has in her mind.

"Don't apologize to me…don't act innocent…in the end you'll just be doing the same thing you did in the first place" I walked away. She didn't follow me…she just stood there, all alone in the wilderness.

I hope Edward's ok. I could really use a wish right now. I sat at the closest tree near me. "Everything's going to be fine" I uttered to myself. I closed my eyes to find some peace.

[Alice's POV]

"Jazz…" I wanted to have a little conversation of what's going on. "Hmm?" He put down the book he was reading and glanced at me. "What's the problem?" He came closer to me.

"We…need to…talk" I murmured quietly. "You talk, I'll listen" He put his arm around my shoulder as he leaned.

"She kissed you again didn't she?" I started off. It was a pretty horrible jumpstart for a conversation. "What do you mean Al?" He gazed at me with confusion in his eyes. "You kissed…her…again" I slowly uttered every single word.

"Uh…" He trailed off. He remained silent. "Hey…" I whispered. "Come on, just deny it and I will believe you"

"I did kiss her…she kissed me first" He blankly stared at the window. "I'm sorry" He uttered.

"You know Jazz…the person you love most has the best capacity to make you the happiest person in the world, but the can also give you the worst heartache you can never imagine" I uttered sadly.

"I'm sorry if I'm giving you the worst heartache…" He apologized.

"Sometimes, sorry isn't enough Jasper, if sorry was enough for everything…then why do we have the laws and the police, if a simple sorry can fix everything then no one would be in jail…sometimes…a mistake doesn't vanish with a simple sorry"

"I know…that's why I regret doing it. There are a lot of people out there…having good times every single day…and I begin to realize…that I'm not one of them" He said sadly.

"Can you leave me alone for a while Jazz?" I just need a little space. I think I love him a little less…than before. He left me alone with silence around me. "I'm sorry Jasper…" I said quietly. I grabbed a pen and some paper.

_My dearest Jasper,_

_ I'm sorry for causing this mess. I shoulder the blame…I know I can't fix this alone. One of us must sacrifice to fix the problem someone has caused. I know…its Ashley's fault, it's not yours. If I listened to your explanation when I caught you making out with her, then we would be living peacefully at this very moment. I love you Jasper…that never changed. I will always love the man I waited for… I'm sorry…I need to fix this…I need to face Ashley…for our peace. I don't want to lose you. I already lost Edward and Bella, and I'm going to find them. The moment you read this letter…its either you're behind me while writing this…or I'm gone. Don't break down when I'm gone; we will meet somewhere…a better place…_

_I love you Jasper…and I will never love any other._

_Love, Alice _

I folded the paper as I stood up. It's like my dead heart was exploding the moment I finished the letter. I inserted the paper in the pocket of Jasper's suit that I bought in Italy. I know he'll find it someday.

"I guess today is my judgment day" I whispered to myself. I jumped out of the window as quietly as I can. I ran off…I never thought of looking back. "I will do this for the sake of peace" I sighed. They need to live peacefully for the next centuries. I don't want Ashley bothering them. Another vision occurred.

_Trees everywhere. A girl sitting…its Bella. Her eyes closed. A blond came; she looked up and widened her eyes._

"Bella" I uttered after my vision ended. I tracked her scent…I can barely smell it. She's far from here…I can tell.

I followed Bella's scent as I explored the forest. But Edward's scent dominated. He must be near. They're not together…I can't smell Bella's scent as I followed Edward's scent. I saw Tanya, near Edward.

"Edward" I whispered, but they heard me. "Looks like we've got company" She hissed. "Alice, its ok…nothing matters anymore" He assured me. "Let's go, I'll explain everything later" He grabbed my arm and dragged me away from them. He took me somewhere far from them.

"Ok, stop dragging me…now explain" He let go of my arm and stood in front of me. "I don't know how to explain it" He sighed. I looked at his face. My brother. I know we're not really siblings but he's my brother…no matter what.

"Why did they let you…go?" I'm making the explanation easier. "Everything was Ashley's plan" I don't get it. Crap.

"What?" I just asked.

"She…tracked the Denali clan…to continue Maria's unfinished business, but Tanya was tired of helping Ashley…she doesn't even know her that deep. They don't want to continue Maria's unfinished business; they'll just go back to Alaska" He explained thoroughly. I just nodded silently.

"DO you know where Bella is?" He said anxiously. "She's somewhere here…maybe a kilometer away from here…I smelt her scent before I found you" I looked around. "You go this way…I'll go that way" instructed Edward.

I ran as fast I could to track Bella's scent. "But another scent dominated the atmosphere. "Ashley" I uttered. She's near; her scent was getting stronger and stronger.

"Alice Cullen" She hissed behind me. My dead heart was struck by anger and hatred, it's like a bolt was pinned on my dead heart. "What the fuck do you want?" I growled. My temper is slowly getting out of control. I'm ready to fight her until death.

"Whoa…harsh words there bitch" She replied. "What do you want?" I asked again. "I want…someone to mess with" She replied.

"Then mess with me…don't involve my family" I glared at her. "I guess today is your judgment day Alice" I rolled my eyes. "I know…not unless you die first" I snickered.

* * *

_**A/n: Guys…I need your opinion…what if Alice dies? But still a happy ending? Would you like that? Or not? :] I really need your opinion before I update the next chapter. This story is getting closer to its ending :] **_

_**Sorry…it's a short chapter. :[ Something stops me from writing. :[ I hope you guys review :] \m/ **_

_**Oh, I am still advertising my best friend's awesome story. It's "Unexpected, or not" by Donellys. It's an awesome story…I hope you read it too ;]**_

_***Donellys: you…are in big trouble young lady! Haha joke joke. Just a special mention :]**_


	18. We're drifting apart

No copyright infringement intended. All characters [Except the damn Ashley Jackson] belong to the real author of Twilight.

* * *

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 18: **

_**[Marcus' POV] [Location: Italy]**_

Caius and Aro sat on their throne. I set my eyes on both of them with an unpleasing glance. I will never forgive Aro. I haven't spoken to him ever since our fight happened. He was the reason my mate died, he brought misery into my life, he turned me into the apathetic, cold hearted vampire I am now.

I never wanted to become one of them, yet I had no choice…

"What shall we do now?" Caius said coldly. I didn't want to talk about it. I let out a very loud sigh. "I cannot stand this…" Caius closed his eyes. I stood up from my throne. "We have nothing to talk about" I decided to end this useless conversation. I walked away from them.

I am longing for something I know I can never have. My life has been miserable for the past centuries, I may have a roof above my head, a lot of people to eat…but inside of me, I'm longing for my beautiful wife, who was taken away from me…and yet I know, I can never have her back.

But…appreciate what is there, and accept…what's gone.

"May I speak with you?"

"Caius, what do you want?" I know its Caius.

"You and Aro" He started off. "This conversation…is not going anywhere"

"Yes it will go somewhere if you just listen to what I will say" He spoke with no emotion. "Speak" I commanded.

"We've been too much affected with the blond vampire" He's right. "It's very wrong chasing for a vampire who doesn't mean that much to us" I glanced outside the window, it was drizzling.

"We should never be affected by this matter" He reasoned out. "She was never important to us" I was struck by what he said. Whenever I look at Ashley, all I see is my mate. She is the exact replica of my mate. I never understood why.

"Are you even listening?" He interrupted my thoughts. "Yes…I'm listening, she was never important" I repeated the last words he said.

"Yes…I agree with what you said Caius" Aro interrupted our conversation. "We are being affected, well, too much affected" He corrected himself.

"We must never speak of this again…we should act like nothing has ever happened" Caius instructed. He walked away leaving me and Aro alone.

Silence dominated between me and Aro. "We must talk about this; it will worsen if we don't…forgive"

"I never forgave you Aro…whatever you do, you can't bring Didyme back" I spoke coldly, yet deep inside…my dead heart is exploding. I sighed quietly.

"It's been more or less 500 years ever since she died" He defended. "She won't be died if you didn't kill her in the first place!" I raised my voice.

"I'm sorry" He said coldly. "A mistake doesn't vanish with a simple sorry" I growled as I walked away. "500 years Aro, 500 years of misery" I whispered to myself.

I walked towards my territory and closed the door shut. "How long should I live like this?" I looked at her painting she made centuries ago. I was lovely, as lovely as her.

I searched for the letter she gave me when she was still alive. I read it all over again.

_Marcus, my love_

_ I cannot take this anymore amore mio, but I am deeply in love with you…_

I stopped reading for a while, still fascinated by her fancy hand writing. Then I continued.

_I know it is wrong, but love is a strong emotion…I cannot help it. I am longing for you Marcus, you will be my mate and we will live happily forever…you and me. We will live together somewhere peaceful…two of us, enjoying our lives. I love you Marcus, Te amo… __ti amerò per sempre._

_Love, _

_Didyme_

I snapped back to reality once again. I read this letter, every single, agonizing day of my miserable life. They don't know what it feels like losing the person you love most…and you know they will never come back. I glance at her painting once again. My eyes moved to the letter she wrote me.

Didyme is irreplaceable. She is my soul mate. My love, my true love, I miss her. I returned her letter where it was safely kept for the past 500 years.

A very loud sigh dominated my silent territory. "What do you want Aro" I didn't turn around and yet I know it is Aro.

"This is my territory Aro, get out" I said coldly. "I will get out of your territory but let us talk about our conversation a while ago" He demanded.

"No" I simply answered. "This is something we can't fix Aro" I walked towards him. "Some things in this world should stay the same, no matter what happens" I walked out of my room and left Aro alone. I heard him sigh very loudly.

"Life is unfair" I addressed what I said to Aro even if he did not hear it.

_**[Aro's POV]**_

I sighed very loudly. "Life is unfair" I heard Marcus utter as he walked out. I glanced at Didyme's painting. This placed used to be a very…let's say, happy place because of her. She has that power to make everyone happy. But 500 years later, up to this day, this place…has become a very cold, unloved place.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to the inanimate object in front of me, the painting was the only thing that reminds us…that she was once here.

I glanced around Marcus' so called territory. A piece of paper was hidden behind the painting. I reached for it.

_Marcus, my love_

_ I cannot take this anymore amore mio, but I am deeply in love with you… I know it is wrong, but love is a strong emotion…I cannot help it. I am longing for you Marcus, you will be my mate and we will live happily forever…you and me. We will live together somewhere peaceful…two of us, enjoying our lives. I love you Marcus, Te amo… __ti amerò per sempre._

_Love, _

_Didyme_

I could feel a strong presence as I read the letter. "What are you doing!" I heard Marcus. He growled. I turned around.

"Put that down!" He demanded. I dropped it on the floor. He picked it up quickly. "Never touch this again!" His growl was so loud everyone came rushing to his territory.

All their eyes were set on Marcus. He glared at them, as if on cue, they all disappeared in a second. "Get out!" He demanded, caressing the piece of paper he held.

"I said Get out!" His eyes were full of anger and fury. "You have no idea how long I kept this" He whispered.

"500 years Marcus" I murmured. I slowly walked out of his room. I shut the door closed, echoing from the wide halls of this place. It was a gloomy day, drizzles turned into heavy rain.

I walked towards another window…silence dominated the halls of this place. "Aro"

"Yes Caius?" I sighed.

"I don't know what to do with you and Marcus, acting like children" Caius shook his head.

"We are not acting like children, Caius…This is just a very serious matter" I defensively spoke.

"He wouldn't forgive me" I interrupted before Caius spoke another phrase. "Of course he won't" He murmured.

"Why?"

"You killed his beloved wife, touched his most precious treasure, and entered his self-proclaimed territory, now you're asking me why he wouldn't forgive you?" He spoke with disbelief.

"I have a reason for doing those" I felt guilty of what I have done. "Well then, explain" He shook his head.

"I killed his wife because we need him in this coven" I stated. "They were going to live a separate life, we needed Marcus…that is why I killed Didyme"

"How about the reason you touched his most precious treasure" Caius glanced outside the window waiting for my explanation.

"What treasure?"

"The letter Didyme gave to him centuries ago, he considers it his most precious, genuine treasure…because it's the only thing that was from Didyme…and the painting" Caius explained.

"The letter…was behind the painting, a part of it was sticking out of the corner of the painting. I wondered what it was…so I read it, just as Marcus entered his room" I sighed.

"I see…" He just nodded. "Well, if you were in his shoes, you would be miserable Aro" He was right. If I was in the situation of Marcus, I would be miserable too.

"Sorry is just a word…but it can make a big difference if you give sorry a meaning" He walked away. "I already said sorry…and yet…never forgiven" I murmured to myself.

"Jane" I whispered loudly. "Yes Aro?" She appeared behind me instantly. "See what Marcus is doing right now" I instructed her. She was immediately gone. In a moment, she was back.

"He is staring at the painting, Aro" I nodded. "You may go now" I buried my face on my palms.

I went to my throne. Caius was seated on his throne, perhaps thinking deeply. "You never had problems Caius, and yet, you are always thinking deeply" I sat down on my throne.

"I carry a very heavy burden" He slightly changed his seating position while staring blankly on the huge cemented walls.

"You never carried a burden Caius" I glanced at him. "I carry the heaviest burden whenever you and Marcus…have fights" He sighed.

"I am sorry to hear that" I immediately replied. "I can't pick sides which I will defend" He reasoned out. "You are right…that would be unfair, for the whole coven" He carries a very heavy burden.

Silence dominated. No words were spoken for the rest of the day. Simply silence.

The day passed very slowly. Neither of us talked to one another. It may seem that the Volturi is slowly drifting apart.

"May I take a little of your time Aro?" Jane entered. "Call Marcus first" Caius instructed. She was back the second Caius instructed her.

"This better be important" Marcus sighed as he sat down.

"This is very important" Jane assured Marcus. "It has been years ever since this happened again" She started to talk.

"There is someone, who created another army of vampires" She looked at us. "It was reported, there more or less, a hundred people, gone missing…or either murdered" She looked at us, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"The people around that area, are getting very disturbed…and suspicious" She hesitated to say the last word.

"Suspicious?" Caius asked. "Yes, suspicious…that the killer…isn't human at all" She mumbled quietly.

"This cannot go on, this may be very hazardous…for our kind" Caius shook his head with disbelief.

"You are right…it may expose the existence of our kind" Marcus stood up. "What shall we do?"

I sighed. "What else? We should stop this…like what we did a few years ago" I answered with no emotion at all.

"Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri will handle this…they know what to do" Caius smiled. "You are making this a very big deal…they will take care of it with ease" Caius looked at Jane.

"When shall we leave?" Jane asked. "Look for the right time to interrupt their business" Marcus answered bitterly as he walked away.

"Kill every single person who will be involved" I added. "Consider it done" She half-smiled as she walked away.

"What about the innocent people who will be involve?" Caius looked at me with disbelief. "The word innocent is not in my vocabulary Caius" I said bitterly.

"I guess…the Cullens are involved with this again" Caius guessed. "Maybe" I just answered. I am not used having conversations like this.

"I guess you made the wrong decision…" He spoke out of the blue.

"What makes you think I made the wrong decision to kill every single person involved?" I questioned his statement. I always make the right decision.

"I told you…some of them may be innocent" Caius was still defending himself. "Innocent or not, they need to get killed…for our sake" I raised my voice.

"Innocent or not they have the right to live" He calmly answered. "We can't waste their life…I'm talking about the innocent people involved" He added.

"There are no innocent people when it comes to exposing our existence" I sighed. "Our orders have been given…we cannot do anything about it" I watched Caius accept his defeat about this argument.

Caius sighed angrily. "You gave the orders, not me, don't blame me…or anyone…if something goes completely wrong" He replied bitterly as he stood up.

"I-"But Caius interrupted. "You don't always make the right decision Aro" He glared at me.

"Give me one situation that I made that wrong decision" I raised my voice. "You killed Didyme" He answered immediately without hesitating.

"And why was that a wrong decision?" I asked angrily. "It was the best decision I've ever made!" I defended.

"So you are telling me…that's the best decision you've ever made because it made Marcus miserable for the past centuries?" He angrily questioned.

I remained silent.

"You are guilty" He spoke seriously.

"We just need to wait…for what will happen" I calmly mumbled. Caius sighed. Marcus entered. "What is going on?" Confusion struck his eyes.

"No, it was nothing" I answered immediately. "I'm not talking to you…I am talking to Caius" His voice was hard. "It was……nothing" He hesitated to answer.

Marcus heavily sighed. "I need…some time alone" I cleared my throat. The moment Marcus sat down; I stood up, leaving them alone.

"Jane" I mumbled her name as I saw her pass my way. "Yes Aro?" She half-smiled, yet she spoke with a hard voice.

"Where…is the incident happening?" I asked impatiently. "It's not just one place Aro, but near…Forks, Washington" She answered hesitantly.

"Forks, Washington...that is where the Cullens live?"

"Yes…but I am not very sure…that they are the ones who created the new born army"

"I see…" I just answered. "Do your job…you know what to do" she nodded with a small smile. I know who created the new born army.

* * *

_A/n: This chapter…is ugh! But still fine…:] Poor volturi…slowly drifting apart :[ Aw… What do you think? :] :] it rocks? Or it sucks? \m/ yeah__**…please review too**__:] _

_**Ok…I haven't made my choice yet…to kill Alice or not.. So you still have your chance to tell me! Yeah! \m/**__ Don't worry…I'll do my best…to make the next chapter…awesome? :]] ha-ha…\m/ __**you rock guys..\m/ :]**_

_I'm still…recommending the story of my best friend. __**Unexpected, or not by Donellys**__, it's an awesome story…I hope you read it too:] \m/_


	19. Golden Eyes Turn Red

NO copyright infringement intended. All characters [except Ashley Jackson] belong to Stepenie Meyer. :]

* * *

**Unfaithful**

_**Chapter 18**_

_**[Cullen's house]**_

_**[Jasper's POV]**_

I was indulged with what I was reading. It was a very great story. I was reading 'Tuesday's with Morrie' It was a touching story. Talking about everything…life and death, love…everything.

I was in Emmett's room, since Alice needed some time alone. Rosalie wasn't here so I stayed here.

"Hey Jasper" Emmett's head popped out. "Can I have your credit card?" He stretched out his hand.

"For what?" I asked.

"My Ferrari, remember?" He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, don't max it out" I glared at him.

"Pin code?" He asked. "What pin code?" I was confused.

"How the hell am I going to use this if I don't know the pin code to withdraw money from the bank?" He rolled his eyes again.

"Right…713605" I uttered. "713605" He memorized, then went out. "Oh Jasper" His annoying head popped out again.

"Can I borrow your suit?" He asked as he entered the room. "Of course not" I said no immediately.

"Come on Jazz, just for tonight to take Rose for a date" He begged. He was my annoying…family member. "Fine" He would end up using it anyway.

"Cool, thanks" He rushed to my room to grab my suit. "Yeah, perfect" He rushed to the bathroom to change clothes.

"Hey what do you think?" I was so engrossed with what I was reading. "Hey Hey what do you think?" He repeated.

I looked at him. "What the hell!" I uttered. He was well groomed, and the suit fits him perfectly too.

"Yeah I know, I'm handsome" He joked around. "What's Alice doing?" Alice came into my mind. "I think she was in the bathroom or something…" Emmett walked around the room. "Oh, ok" I replied.

"I'm off to fetch Rosie" He went out of the room and banged the door. "Silence at last" I uttered to myself. Emmett gets so annoying sometimes. Well, he really is annoying.

One indulging hour later…

"Whew" I just finished reading the book. It was great, I learned a lot. I grabbed another book, but I didn't plan to read it. I wanted to read 'Tuesday's with Morrie' again.

"This is a great book" I started from page one again. I noticed Emmett's laptop near me. "I'll just borrow it a while Em" I spoke like I was talking to Emmett.

I put down the book I was engrossed with and grabbed the laptop. I opened it; luckily…there was no password.

"Yeah Emmett, no password" I was talking to myself. I looked at the photos. It was by folder.

_Emmett and Rosie's Photos-101 photos_

_Edward and Bella's Photos- 47 photos_

_Alice and Jasper's Photos- 67 photos_

_Carlisle and Esme's Photo's- 23 photos_

Those were all the folders. I clicked the third folder. I saw photos of me and Alice. I clicked the one where we were by the cliff. Bella took this photo…I can remember it. Flashbacks flowed on my mind.

_"Hey guys" Alice joyfully cheered. "How was it?" Carlisle asked. "It was great! I enjoyed it!" She giggled._

_"How was it Jasper?" Edward asked me. "It was great; you're a natural expert Edward." We laughed. "Jasper was so romantic, he even wrote me something sweet." Alice was stating what happened. I can't help but smile. I have another important event to keep for the next centuries to come._

_"And then we started dancing" Alice was still talking. "Whoa, we got the pictures Al" Our eyes widened. "You what?" We glared at Bella._

_"Sorry, it was just too sweet not to keep some memories of it" Bella explained. Then she made the peace sign._

Then I snapped back to reality. I looked at the other photos. Most of it was normal photos from different events. But I clicked another one. A photo taken…when we were flying home from Italy.

_"Ouch!" She dropped the knife. Blood started to flow. Her finger that was sliced was covered with blood. The scent of blood, it smells so delicious. I started trembling._

_"Jazz, keep calm" Alice stood up. "Resist the smell Jazz" She was trembling too. The scented smell of blood. I looked at the others. They were looking at me. "Jasper, calm down, that just a little—"Emmett stopped. "Blood" He looked at the flight attendant. My system was starting to go wild. I can't resist the scent of blood._

_"Blood" It was nerve-wrecking. It seemed to me that the flight attendant was now, food. I feel thirsty._

_"I feel thirsty" I can't resist it. I feel weak._

_"Jasper, No!"_

_Then Alice kissed me._

I shook my head trying to wake myself from the fantasy. "Memories" A gentle smile was imprinted on my face. I noticed the daily newspaper on Emmett's desk. I reached for it as I read the headline:

**MASS MURDER ALL AROUND WASHINGTON HAS BEEN DECLARED. OVER 100 PEOPLE MISSING OR MURDERED. INVESTIGATORS SAID THE SERIAL KILLER IS NOT HUMAN AT ALL. **

_Investigators all over the place gathered up to find out the mysterious deaths. They say the serial killer is not human at all, for it is impossible to kill 76 people in just one night. 76 killed, 24 people missing. It was said that approximately 100 people were involved. The investigators and police are still trying to find out what is causing the mass murder and advised the people in Washington to stay calm. There are no reports on how "it" managed to kill 100 people in just one night. _

_ Other superstitious folks say maybe wolves or vampires did the mass murder, but they have no solid evidence and it is just a belief that they actually exist. Others say, it might be a wild animal, but a wild animal cannot break into a house and kill every single person inside. The police hired detectives and other professional investigators to handle this incident._

I stopped reading. I was pretty shocked of what's going on. 100 people in one night? Pretty impossible, I put down the newspaper.

I closed the laptop and read the book once again. "Answer the phone! Answer the phone" It was my ringtone since it was Alice's ringtone too. I rushed to my room and answered it.

"Hello, Jasper speaking"

"_Jasper, you need to see something" _It was Emmett.

"What?"I got worried.

"_Well go home as soon as we can" _Then he hung up.

Damn. What was it? "Alice?"

"Where are you?" My voice echoed. Maybe she went shopping, since that's what she call "give her some time alone"

"Jasper" Emmett hushed. They were soon, wow that was fast. "You need to read this" Annoying Emmett handed me a piece of paper.

It was Alice's calligraphy. I can tell her beautiful handwriting is very neat.

_My dearest Jasper,_

_ I'm sorry for causing this mess. I shoulder the blame…I know I can't fix this alone. One of us must sacrifice to fix the problem someone has caused. I know…its Ashley's fault, it's not yours. If I listened to your explanation when I caught you making out with her, then we would be living peacefully at this very moment. I love you Jasper…that never changed. I will always love the man I waited for… I'm sorry…I need to fix this…I need to face Ashley…for our peace. I don't want to lose you. I already lost Edward and Bella, and I'm going to find them. The moment you read this letter…its either you're behind me while writing this…or I'm gone. Don't break down when I'm gone; we will meet somewhere…a better place…_

_I love you Jasper…and I will never love any other._

_Love, Alice _

My dead heart exploded the moment I finished the letter. "NO!" I shouted. "Where did you get this?" I asked Emmett furiously.

"I found it inside the pocket of your suit" He pointed to the pocket. "You read it?" I asked. "No" He innocently looked down.

"We need to find Alice…I lost her once I can't lose her again" I sighed.

"I'm coming with you" Edward's voice rang out. "You're alive!" I widened my eyes. "Of course…They let me go "He grabbed Bella from behind. "I'm alive too" She murmured.

"You saw Alice?" I hushed. "We parted ways to find Bella, I found her" He hushed. I came closer.

"What the hell!" I punched the wall creating a hole. "She didn't tell me!" I clinched my fist.

"Calm down, we'll find her"

"She's already gone! We don't even know what happened to her!" I furiously stated. I just can't lose her again!

"We are going to find her, don't worry" Edward stated.

"We will find her or her corpse if it's too late!" She can't die. She can't! She promised to live forever happily with me! I kneeled on the wooden floor.

"Think positive Jasper" He raised his voice.

"How the hell am I supposed to think positive in this situation Edward?" I growled. "Damn it!" He tossed the bed across the room. "Don't even THINK of following me!" I growled loud enough to echo through the whole house.

"How important is Alice to you?" Edward questioned me. "Are you questioning my love for Alice?" I clinched my fist once again.

"How much do you love her?" He made his question clear. "Count the stars Edward, count raindrops, count every single pebble or rock in this cruel world and you'll know how much I love her" I stated.

"You know how much she loves you?" I don't know if he is asking me or not. "I don't know" I stated.

"She loves you very much, she will sacrifice her life just for you to have a peace…for us to have peace" He picked up the letter Alice left.

"How can you know" I buried my face on my palms. "I can read minds Jasper" He reminded me. "You never wanted to become one of us…vampires" He leaned on the wall as he stared at me.

"I never wanted to become a burden to the woman I love the most" But he was right…I never had a choice. I never wanted to become the monster I am now.

"You never wanted to become a burden, and then what are you doing now?" He raised his eye brow on me.

"What?" I stood up.

"You don't want to become a burden, now you're just sitting there doing nothing?" He chuckled. He was right. I don't want to become a burden.

"Thank you" I whispered as I jumped outside the window. "Go get her alive" I heard him murmur.

"Alice, don't ever do this again." I murmured quietly to myself as I inhaled some air to catch her scent. I was almost 2 miles away from the house…but her scent was still weak for me to smell.

I stopped. I heard twigs being stepped on and someone was talking.

"Don't you think our hike is too far from home already?" I heard a man's voice. "Not really, you're just tired" Another man spoke.

"Maybe, you want a cigarette?" He offered. I just stood at the branch of the tree. I wasn't even moving.

"Yeah, yeah" He leaned on the tree. "Ok, wait" He reached for his big backpack. "Hey do you hear that?" The man asked him.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything" He gazed at the other man. "Damn it" He shouted. "Hey, what's the problem?" The other man asked.

"Hey, you got some tissue, alcohol, or a bandage or something?" He held his hand high. There was a fresh cut and blood was flowing.

"The small knife inside my backpack cut my palm" He joked. The other man handed the bandage to him.

Oh, the scent of blood was so tempting. I can hardly resist it. "Blood" I murmured. "Sumptuous blood" I loudly murmured.

The scent of blood dominated my mind. I held my breath but it was too late. I can't resist it now. I stood right beside the bleeding man.

"Hey! Johnny look behind you!" The man shouted with fear. "Stop scaring me" He joked around. The luscious blood was right beside me. I growled.

"Hey…who the hell are you?" He pushed me with his injured hand, the blood stained on my white shirt. I was getting furious because of the blood. "Your worst nightmare" I pushed him towards a tree as I feasted on him. It's been a long time ever since I drank human blood. And it's delicious.

The other man tried to run.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hissed. I was suddenly in front of him. "It's true" He murmured. "Vampires do exist" His voice was filled with fear and anxiety.

"Yeah, but I think you're the only one who knows that" I growled. "Or should I say…you're the only one who will ever know that" I laughed.

"Please don't kill me" He begged. I tossed him towards a tree with made him bleed a little on his head. I walked towards him in a slow phase. "You can't outrun me" I growled as he tried to stand up. His companion was dead. And he knows…that our kind exists.

"No please!" He begged louder. "No one can hear you" I laughed. "Oh damn!" He shouted. I pushed him against another tree. He was filled with blood. I inhaled deeply to catch his scent.

"Blood" I mumbled. It was like a drug to me. "Y-your e-eyes…r-r-red" He stuttered. I bit his neck and feasted on him like what I did to his companion.

I was a cold-blooded monster. I killed two innocent people today. "Regret…is always at the end" I whispered to myself. I left the place where I killed the two hikers.

"Alice" I suddenly mumbled. My eyes were red. How can she accept me…I'm a monster. She will never forgive me. "Where are you?" I mumbled. I heard a woman's laughter that echoed thru the whole forest. "Ashley" I widened my eyes. It was her laugh. The disgusting, evil laugh of her crappy voice.

"Ashley!" I shouted. "Alice!" I shouted. I'm four miles away from home and still no sign that they are near. Then suddenly, something struck my mind.

Can she be the one who killed…100 people? Did she create an army? I don't have definite answers for my own questions.

* * *

_A/n: __**JASPER GOES BAD! Yeah!**_

_I haven't made up my mind yet__**. Please tell me what you think about killing Alice or not.**__ I am going to tally the votes. :]] __**This is your last chance [I think] to tell what you think about killing Alice:] **_

_What do you think about this chapter?. __**Please review:]\m/**_

_**Readers and Reviewers: Thank you very much for reading you rock! \m/ You still have time to review and tell me what do you think of killing Alice or not…:] Thank you a million times, your vote will be very helpful:] \m/**_

_**I'm still recommending the awesome story of my best friend entitled "Unexpected, or not" by Donellys :] \m/**_


	20. You Decide Where You Want To Be

No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to the original Author of the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 20**

_**[**__**Alice's POV]**_

I looked at her red eyes, full of anger and fury. "Did I ever do something wrong to you?" She questioned as her red eyes scanned my pixie-like body.

"Yeah, something very wrong" My golden eyes shined as a ray of the sun hit my face. I moved backwards to avoid the sunray.

She laughed loudly. As loud as a siren, her evil laughter echoed through the whole forest. "Come on; tell me…what did I exactly do?" She hissed.

"Oh, you know what the crap you did" I answered back. "What crap did I do?" She snickered as I gritted my teeth.

I can't control my boiling anger. I want to rip her fucking head off!

"You know Alice…I know your clan have powers and stuff…but that doesn't mean you can beat me easily" She flipped her hair backwards and came closer to me.

"What do you know about us?" I mumbled. "You…can tell the future…the blond one, Jasper…can control…emotions" She was right. "What else do you know?"

"Oh, everything…" She laughed as she spoke. "The other blond one, Carlisle…can resist the scent of blood. Edward…can read minds" Then she stopped.

"I hope you can see yourself being killed in your vision" She hissed.

"You…will die!" I growled as I grabbed her neck.

"You would be dead if I didn't save you!" She hissed. "Save me? When the hell was the time you save me?" I tightened grip. I could rip her head any moment!

"I may be small…but when it comes to Jasper and my family…I can rip anyone's head off in a second!" I growled loudly.

"You can rip anyone's head off…I'm not believing that" She laughed louder than my growl. She smiled like nothing was happening to her.

"They say you're annoying…annoy me" Her red eyes were calm.

"I'm not in the mood to annoy someone" I looked around. "I don't know why, you're not doing anything and yet, you simply annoy me" She complained.

"Am I really that annoying?" I punched her damn face two times. "Is that the best that you can do?"

"Uh…no" I shove her face into the nearest tree I can see. "You have no idea what I can do to you" I shove her face once again.

"You always hit my face…because I'm so damn prettier than you are" She slapped me which made me lose the grip on her neck.

"Yeah, you're more damn prettier than me…but I never wanted to be prettier than you" I hissed.

"Well, why?" She walked backwards away from me. I can tell she is more damn beautiful than me, her face and body…a goddess. She's something I can never be. Her blond hair matches her pale complexion. Her lips are as red as newly bloomed roses and the color of her eyes are deep red…like a goddess.

"Why? Because Jasper treats me like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world" I smiled. Suddenly, I felt the anger vanish between me and the blond.

"I see…" She replied with sadness. Suddenly she just disappeared. "Damn it" I whispered to myself. I wonder what Jasper is doing right now. I hope he's alright.

In a second, someone grabbed my neck from behind. "You didn't think…I would just let you get away after shoving my face?" Her evil laugh once again dominated the forest.

"What are you going to do now? Shove my face too?" I said sarcastically. Fine, she could shove my face wherever she wants to shove it. I won't care.

"No" She flipped her precious blond hair. "I won't shove your face…I'll break your bones slowly…and watch you wimp in pain" A ray of sunlight struck her sinister red eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment as I kicked her torso away from me.

"First my face now my body! What else do you want to destroy?" She gritted her teeth. "I want to destroy your whole being!" I growled. I looked at her red eyes…it was exquisite…unlike my golden eyes.

"You're so small I can just squish you with my thumb" She insulted me. "You've crossed the damn line Ashley!" I made a step forward then zoomed towards her as I directed her body towards a tree. I grabbed her precious long hair and pulled it.

"Damn it, not the damn hair!" She shouted as I pulled it slowly. She grabbed my foot which sent me towards the ground.

"This is your worst nightmare Alice Cullen" She grabbed my foot and held me up high. "You…kiss…your own ass goodbye!" I kicked her face with my free foot. I may be small but I'm very flexible, it's my advantage.

I punched her exactly where the heart is positioned; it sent her flying a hundred meters away from me. I guess watching wrestling with Emmett and Edward paid off.

"I hope you watch wrestling matches" I distracted her. "W-what?" She stood up. I ran towards her and change direction when I was a few meters away from her. I ran towards the small tree as she followed me.

She looked around, looking for me. "Here's some Rey Mysterio style!" I swung from the tree and did the famous 619 move of Rey Mysterio. I guess Emmett was right…wrestling was fun.

"What the…!" I kicked her as sent her flying…again. I didn't waste a second. I ran towards her and shove her face on the ground.

"I want to see YOU whimper in pain!" I emphasized the word 'you'. I put my foot on her back as held her neck while she was still on the ground. "I thought I was going to be defeated" A gentle smile was drawn on my face.

She inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes. "Don't tell me you're dead" I managed to joke around. "I'm not dead…I'm damn alive" She shouted. "Help!" She shouted.

"I don't think…someone's going to help you" I spoke nicely. "Let…her…go" I gasped in horror. Someone was behind me.

"I said, let her go!" I turned around. An innocent girl, red eyes, brown shoulder-length hair…maybe she was 9 years young.

"You're so young" I widened my eyes. She's a newly born…vampire. I can't hurt someone like…her.

I looked up and saw 20 other more newly born vampires. "Oh crap" I whispered. "Why didn't I see this coming?" I spoke to myself. Ashley stood up as she hugged the little girl.

"Are you hurt?" Her squeaky voice boomed out. "Yes…I'm hurt" Ashley baby-talked the girl. "Who hurt you?" The girl was full of concern. Ashley's finger pointed at me.

"You hurt her!" She shouted. "N-no! I didn't!" I defended myself. "You hurt her!" Now, she wasn't that innocent anymore. Her red eyes were angry and furious. She started walking towards me.

I can't hurt a little girl. "No…look…I didn't hurt her ok?" I put my hand on her shoulder. "She's hurting me too!" She shouted. I wasn't even doing anything to her.

"If you hurt her, you have to go through all of us" A boy, about 20 years old, spoke to me. "I won't hurt her, I'm just here…for Ashley" I clinched my fists.

"She's important to us, if you hurt her…we will kill you" He warned me. "She attacked me a while ago" Ashley interrupted.

"Is that true?" His eyes were like daggers, pinching me with fear. "No" I started to feel fear. "Is that damn true?" He repeated. "U-uh…Y-y-yes" I stuttered.

He cracked his knuckles and tilted his head from left to right. "If she's weak enough…I want to be the one who will finish her, whoever finishes her without informing me, will die too…are we clear?" She commanded, like a military officer. All of them nodded.

"Start the fire!" A girl commanded. A few moments later, the fire started to crackle. "Who's going to go first?" The same boy looked around.

"I'm not weak" I reminded them. "I know you're older than us, but we are stronger than you" He chuckled.

A boy who was about an inch taller than me came forward. "This would be easy" He winked at me. I was disgusted; he's not even my type. "Uh, don't wink at me" I murmured.

"Somebody like you…doing in a place like this?" He spoke in a seductive tone. "Someone like you should be…with me" He added with a wink.

"Ugh, gross…and I'm married so back off!" His smile faded, that was a good thing. "You must be joking" He smiled. "Oh, beautiful maiden, don't fool around"

"I'm not joking…I'm damn married…ok?" I glared at him. "How can I know?" He was pushy. I raised my left hand. "This" I pointed with my finger.

"Oh" He just uttered. "I can't fight someone like you" He looked down. He was awfully nice…as a newborn.

"Just hit her" A girl commanded. "I can't" He clinched his fist. "What the hell is wrong with you?" A blond boy pushed him forward. "I can't…hit a damn girl!" He shouted.

"What the—"He shouted but Ashley interrupted. "Everybody shut up!" She shouted. "If you can't hit her then I will" A girl who was also blond shouted. I guess the boy who was blond and the girl…maybe they're siblings or something.

I looked at her. "Why do we need to attack her one by one if we can take her down together?" A boy, about 15 years young, boomed out. He was also blond with pale complexion and a muscular figure.

"I actually agree with you" The girl smiled. "No, I want to see her…lose her strength" Ashley disagreed.

The blond boy growled as he can closer to me. "How about a game of…chase me" I ran towards a tree. I changed direction as he chased me. I climbed the highest tree I saw. "Damn it" I whispered to myself. How can you handle 20 newly born vampires?

I inhaled as I moved towards another tree. "Go to hell" I murmured. I saw the blond boy looking for me. I jumped towards him as I grabbed his neck. He was wild, he was jumping around.

"Let…go!" He begged. "No way" I murmured on his ear. I held his neck as tight as I can. "Ah!" He whimpered in pain. "Please!" He begged. I punched his torso as hard as I could. "P-p-please" He gasped.

I held his head as I looked at him. His red eyes were begging. I ripped his head off the moment I looked at him.

I threw his head towards the fire they created. I threw his body to the fire too. The newborns gasped as I threw the blonde's head and body into the fire.

"Who the hell is next?" I gritted to my teeth. "Me" A brunette came forward. I can guess she was a model before she was changed. She was fashionable, more fashionable than me. She was tall, and she has a beautiful face.

"Uh…" I just uttered. "This will take too long…just attack her" A brunette commanded. "Attack!" Then every single new born came towards me.

"Oh crap" I murmured. The brunette held my neck. She was too fast. She held me up high, I was like floating.

"W-we call this…a fight…b-but what are we f-fighting for?" I stuttered. All I can think about now is…Jasper.

"I don't know" The brunette answered. "Enough of the drama" Ashley came forward. The next thing I knew, they shove my body into a tree. They kept tossing me, from tree to tree.

The blond boy tossed me into a huge tree, the impact made me weak.

"E-enough…" I whimpered. The impact was too strong for me to handle. Ashley came forward. "Enough?" She even managed to smile. "That wasn't enough" She added.

She held my neck and banged me on the ground. She shoved my face on dirt three times. She pulled my hair and said: "Enough?" She asked with a rough smile on her face.

"Did I say about breaking your bones slowly while watching you whimper in pain?" She laughed loudly. She held my right hand and crunched it into pieces. I could even hear the bones crack. Suddenly she punched my head that could have decapitated me any moment.

"Alice!" Somebody shouted. The voice I wanted to hear.

Then everything just went black.

. . .

_Am I dead? Where am I? I looked around me…I was standing in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, I was in a field…a lavender field…full of flowers…and red roses. _

"_Where am I?" I asked myself as I picked up a red rose. I admire its beauty for it was a perfect bloom. There were thorns around the stem of the rose. "Ouch" I mumbled. My finger was bleeding. "I'm human?" I whispered to myself as I threw the rose away from me. _

_I turned around to see the most beautiful boy my eyes could ever see. "Jasper" I shouted. He was perfect, the person I've ever dreamed of. A gentle smile was drawn on his perfect face, but one item made me stunned. "Green eyes" I smiled as I ogled his amazing eyes. _

"_Alice" He shouted too. I'm wondering why his eyes aren't gold. I ran towards him as he ran towards me. We were inches away from each other. I was longing for his hand to hold mine._

"_Ouch" We uttered at the same time as I fell to the ground. "Can you hear me?" I shouted. "Yeah…I hear you Alice" He nodded. I stood up as I looked at him. "What's this?" I asked him as I examined something in front of me that cannot be seen._

"_It's…a glass…or wall" He answered with sadness in his tone. "Am I dead? Are you dead?" I put my hands down realizing I can't reach Jasper. "No Alice…I'm not dead…" He put his hand on the invisible wall as he looked at me. _

"_How about me…am I dead?" I was afraid we would be separated from each other. "You…have a choice" His sadness faded as he answered…his tone was full of…fear._

"_What's my choice?" I put my hand exactly where his hand was placed. "You can stay here…forever…or go back" He wiped the tears from his eyes. "We're human?" I hate seeing him sad…it breaks my heart. _

"_Yes…we're human here…but in that world…we're vampires" His green eyes were holding back the tears. _

"_Why do we have this wall between us?" I wanted to be with him…right now. "We…can't be together Alice" Tears flowed from my eyes. "W-why?" I can't hold back my tears…those words were just too painful. _

_He didn't answer. The atmosphere changed. Everything was white around me. I looked at Jasper; his surroundings were full of flames. It was like a stairway to heaven or hell. _

"_We need to go on separate ways Alice" There was still the glass between us. "NO! We were meant for each other Jasper!" Tears came flowing from my eyes. _

"_You'll be happy there…" He convinced me as his green eyes started to release tears. "I want to go back!" I shouted. "Back there…it's a cruel world Alice" He wiped his tears. "Here…is paradise" He faked a smile. _

"_What's paradise if I'm not with you Jasper? Paradise, for me, is when I'm in your arms watching stars together" I kicked the glass as I spoke. _

"_You'll be happy here…eternal happiness Alice" _

"_No! I'm only going to be happy if I'm with you!" I shouted. My tone was full of anger and sadness. _

"_I was destined to love you Alice…but they say…till death do us part…now…we need to part ways" He cried silently as tears just flowed from his eyes. He bit his lip and left me silent. _

"_You can't go to hell...if you stay there…I'll stay there" He wanted to hug him badly. "I love you Alice…I didn't deserve anyone like you…I deserve something less" He looked at his back…flames…fire…darkness._

"_You deserve me and I deserve you!" _

"_No Alice…It was fate and destiny that I loved you…but my love is only up to this point. I know it's hard to let you go…but please stay there…you'll be happy" Then he started floating. He was being sucked by hell. _

"_No, No, No! Jasper!" I cried at loud as I can. "Jasper! Jasper!" I shouted. "No…please…come back" I whispered as I ran out of strength to shout for my source of strength…and love is nowhere near me._

_Suddenly, the gates of heaven opened. A man…unrecognizable, stood before me. _

"_Mary Alice Brandon" He spoke with a nice tone. "Do you wish to enter paradise?" He asked. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I will be happy in paradise" I politely declined._

"_I see…why?" He smiled as he looked at me. _

"_Sir, because…the person who my heart beats for is not there…I'm sorry" A tear rolled down from my left eye. But I still managed to fake a smile._

"_Every single thing has a reason…there might be a reason why he isn't here" He explained. "You still have a choice" He added._

"_Do you wish to go back?" He patted my shoulder as he waited for my answer. "Or do you wish to enter Paradise…where you will have eternal happiness?" _

* * *

_A/N:__** What will Alice choose? Go back? Or enter paradise, where she is willing to wait for Jasper even if she knows he won't enter paradise? **_

_**Well, I wonder:] did she die? :]] What do you think? Was it a cliff hanger…are you getting excited about the next chapter? :]] **_

_**SORRY FOR THE VERY, VERY LATE UPDATE. I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND. :] I hope you review this chapter:] \m/**_

****twilightisLOVE:) : **do you have an account or something so we can talk? :D

****Donellys: **Thanks for your suggestion dude. :] I appreciate it very much. Did I do this chapter right? Tell me…please :}

**Thanks for reviewing and reading the past chapter! :]] I hope you review this too. :]**


	21. Little Girl

I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended so don't arrest me. All characters belong to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 21**

_**[**__**Alice's POV]**_

"_I'm sorry…but I don't know what the right choice is" I whispered to the man. My mind is willing to enter but my heart is desperate to go back. _

"_I see…what is more powerful, the mind or the heart?" He asked me. "I think it's the heart…" I hesitated to answer. _

"_Why is the heart more powerful?" He smiled, like I answered it right. "Because…without it, we won't live?" I shrugged. _

"_Well, yes… what is your heart saying to you right now?" The gate of heaven opened once again. "It's telling me to go back" _

"_Should you follow your heart?" _

"_I don't know, the heart isn't always right" _

"_If you enter, you may meet the family you once knew…the family that you forgot" I was stunned. My family, my parents…my siblings…I get to meet them if I enter. _

"_But they were the once who turned their back from me. They weren't when I needed them the most…the family who was there for me, is down there…they are the ones who I should call my family…because they love…they didn't leave me at my worst" I wiped the tears that rolled. _

"_You still have a choice to make" The man patted my shoulder to comfort me. "I don't really know, why don't you decide?" I sighed loudly._

"_You are the one who should decide…because it's your life" He sighed as well. My heart is shouting for me to go back. _

"_I wish to go back…Jasper needs me" I made my final decision. "You love him…more than your life Alice…he is very lucky to have you" _

"_How…do I go back?" I mumbled. "It's for you to find out…" He whispered; the moment I blinked…he disappeared._

"_What the—"I shouted. "Alice!" Somebody interrupted me. _

"_Jasper?"_

"_Alice…" He mumbled so soft I can barely hear it. _

"_I thought you were gone…I want to go back Jasper…help me please…help me" My voice faded as I finished my statement._

"_I can't…I damn can't!" He clinched his hand into a fist. _

"_I want us to be together Jasper!" I whined. _

"_Alice, I love you…don't be like that…" His green eyes sparkled as he said that, I felt the sincerity and love as he spoke._

"_I love you too…but you broke my heart." I sighed. "It takes years to build a great relationship Jasper…but one fatal error can destroy it" _

"_That's why I said sorry…and you're the one who won't forgive me" He blamed me. _

"_Because 'sorry' was never enough!" I shouted. _

"_Then what do you what me to damn do?" He was angry, for the first time…_

"_Heal the wounds you imprinted on my heart" I mumbled as an answer. _

"_You know I can't do that Alice" _

"_How do I get out of here, I wanna be with you Jasper…this isn't freaking right!" I shouted. He sighed, I love looking at his green eyes, so calm and mesmerizing. I just want to be with him, that's all._

"_Alice…maybe we're not meant to be together" He rested his palm on the glass. I met his gaze; those green eyes were sad and depressed. _

"_What the hell are you saying that we're not meant to be together? I love you Jasper, you love me…" I freaked out. I can't live without him, he's my life._

_Then he started mouthing words I can't hear. "What?" I shouted. His lips moved like he was talking slowly, but I can't understand._

"_Do…you hear me?" I made hand gestures. He shook his head in reply. I sighed. "Jasper…" I mouthed slowly. He pointed his self, made a heart on air and pointed at me. He's telling me he loves me. _

_A tear rolled from my eyes as he said that, he was too sweet. The next thing I knew, he stood up and walked far away. "Where are you going?" I whispered. He looked at me calmly and started running towards the glass divider. _

"_Jasper, No!" He punched the glass and smashed it into pieces. Everything went black._

_. . . . . ._

"Oh damn" I gasped as I woke up. "What the hell?" I shook my head. "Alice, are you ok?"

"I'm f—Jasper?" I mumbled. "You came for me…" I wanted to hug him so badly; I thought I won't see him again.

"Of course…I don't want anything to happen to my love" He brushed his hand gently on my cheek. "I don't want anybody hurting you…they must face me first before they lay a finger on my beloved wife"

"Jasper Hale, you can't beat me that easily you bastard!" Somebody shouted from behind.

"Calm down Ashley…" He stood up and faced her. She ran towards Jasper in full speed that I didn't even see her move.

"Jasper!" I shouted at the top of my voice, I hate seeing him getting hurt, it hurts me too. She held Jasper's neck and smiled.

"So Alice, can I have Jasper?" She jokingly whispered. "Get your damn hands off my husband!" I ran in full speed as daggers of fury conquered me.

"Oh, sorry for touching your sweetheart, ok, I'll get my damn hands off him" She threw Jasper a hundred meters or less away from her. "Happy?" She even added.

"Happy? I'm crappier than happy…shut up" I whispered as I attacked her, I should've killed her when I had the chance!

"Catch me if you damn can" She started running around me. "Waaaaaaaaah!" Jasper came from behind and caught Ashley with just one hand.

"Well I guess training for decades come in handy" He spoke with his southern accent jokingly. "Ready to kill this crap?" He even added.

Ashley was trying her best to escape Jasper's grip, but it was useless.

"Yeah…I've been waiting for this day to come" I replied. I came closer to Ashley as she knelt down before me.

"Kill me; I've been waiting for this day to come…eh." She sighed. I held her head hesitantly. "You know what…I just wanted to have a normal life…with my mate, in a house spending every single second together…" She confessed, and suddenly, I feel her pain.

"I believed in happy endings…but I came to realize, how can it be happy if it's already the end?" She added. I didn't know what to say.

"He died?" I just uttered, I was curious, I can't help it.

"Yeah, you know, inside every girl's heart, there's this person we imagine that will love us forever, the one who we want to spend our life with…and that someone was taken away from me." She sighed.

"Someday I wish I can see him again, wherever he may be"

"Alice can't you just…uh…" Jasper tilted his head realizing I haven't ripped Ashley's head yet.

I sighed loudly. Jasper held her hands tightly. "Are you sure about this?" I asked him, I was hesitant to rip her head off.

"Think about it…she did so many things to you that you couldn't even imagine." He was being heartless. I sighed again, it feels so wrong.

"Good…bye" I uttered. I was about to twist her head but…

"What is this mess?" A deep voice echoed through the whole forest. Jasper and I looked up; we saw Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec.

"We…uh...didn't start this mess" I said defensively. "I see…hard to believe isn't it Miss Cullen?" He replied emotionless.

"Well, who started this?" He demanded. "I did…and I'm very sorry" Ashley stood up and faced Felix. "I see…apology not accepted, only one way to solve this Miss Jackson"

He moved closer and twisted Ashley's head without hesitation, Jasper and I stood there, speechless. Ashley is now dead…They were so heartless.

"Aro ordered we must kill everyone involved, according to him, no exceptions" Jane interrupted.

"Maybe we can work this out…we did not start this at all, in fact we were the ones who were being attacked" Jasper stated as he discreetly held my hand.

"May you give us a moment to talk privately?" Demetri asked politely, we just nodded in reply.

"Jasper…I have a bad feeling about this." I whispered. "Everything will be ok little pixie" He assured me.

"May we proceed?" Jane's voice rang out. "Of course you may" Jasper smiled politely.

"We decided—"Somebody interrupted Jane.

"Mom-my? Mommy?" The little girl was hiding behind the tree. She came closer to the fire the newborns created.

"Mommy…?" I uttered, I was surprised. "You killed mommy! You killed mommy!" She whined. She came closer to Felix and started throwing punches.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She shouted and punched Felix. "Little girl, what is your name?"

"Marie" She replied with her squeaky voice. "I don't understand what's going on" I uttered.

"Neither do I" Jasper stated too.

"She's a vampire…an immortal child, it's against the law" Alec whispered. "We should kill her, the law, must be followed, no exceptions of any kind" Jane stated.

"You killed mommy Ashley! I hate you all!" She crossed her arms. "What?" I suddenly uttered.

"Stop killing innocent children, we should have a law for that, Felix" Someone's voice rang out.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it sucks…so sorry! And confusing. T.T forgive me! But it's my birthday today so…please review? Even if it sucks…tell me where did I go wrong and I'll fix it. School is tiring…I don't have time to write…I hope you guys understand. Xoxoxo take care guys, please review :]_

_*donellys: sorry for using your name :]] peace! Thank you. _


	22. Mommy and Daddy

Rawr! No copyright infringement intended. :]

* * *

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 22**

[_**Alice's POV]**_

We turned around to see who was behind us. "Carlisle?" What was he doing here? I'm confused; I don't know what the hell is going on.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" Jasper looked at him with curiosity. "I won't let anything happen to my family, and my role is to keep everyone safe, I can handle this, what's the use of living for 300 years?" He smiled.

"Enough with that Carlisle" Jane interrupted. "If you give us a chance, we could take care of her" Carlisle looked at the small girl.

"It's against the law keeping an immortal child" Jane remained motionless. "Can we hear what happened to her first?" I suggested.

"I think it is a very good idea listening to her" Carlisle agreed. "Fine, I don't see any harm in that decision" Jane was convinced but her face was still emotionless.

"I'll talk to her" I stepped forward next to the little girl.

"Marie" I started off with her first name. "Can you tell me what happened to you?" I asked with a sweet voice, not to scare her off.

"Uh, I was inside our little house with my small brother" She was trying to remember what happened. She sighed and continued. "Then the little blond girl…she said her name was Ashley, and she took me away from my little brother!" She shouted.

"Daddy wasn't there because he was at work, Ashley took me and said that everything will be alright" A small frown was drawn on her face.

"She grabbed my little brother…and then his eyes closed and blood was dripping…I thought he was sleeping, I ran towards him but Ashley pulled me away" She looked at me; her innocent eyes were telling me the truth.

"What happened next?" I asked. "I cried because my brother wouldn't wake up" She sighed.

"How about your mommy, where was she when that happened?" I patted her shoulder.

"She died when I was little, daddy said she's in a better place now" She pointed up in the sky. "When I asked Ashley what happened to my little brother, she said he will be in a better place, but I didn't know what she meant by that!" She looked at me.

"Do you know what she meant by that?" Her eyes were gorgeous, innocent but red eyes. I didn't want to hurt the little girl's feelings but I have to tell her the truth.

"She's with your mommy now" I whispered. But the she frowned. "Why does he get to be with mommy, how about me, when will I be with mommy?" She pouted.

"Uh…" I just uttered. I looked at Carlisle and he looked blank. I looked at Jasper and he didn't utter a word.

"You'll be with her…someday" I smiled. "When will that someday come?"

"I don't know…but can you continue your story?" She nodded and continued. "Ashley took me inside a small house, she bit me and I started shouted! It was really, really, really painful! I wanted to cry but she said I should be strong and she said if I will be strong, she will be my new mommy" She smiled a little.

"Then she introduced me to other people, their eyes were red, but so were mine. She taught me how to kill people, daddy told me once, it was bad killing other people, but Ashley told me it was good. I don't remember what happened next…I forgot…oh…" She scratched her head.

"I remember! Ashley told me she I could call her mommy…she's really nice…and she loves me. I follow her. But then you hurt her, I don't want anybody hurting mommy" She glared at me.

"I've heard enough" Jane glared at the little girl. "Our decision is final"

"May we know what your decision is?" Carlisle smiled politely. "Rules are rules, orders are orders, Carlisle, once a decision is made, there's no turning back" Jane warned Carlisle.

"I've worked with the Volturi, Jane, I know how it works" Carlisle answered politely.

"I see…Aro's order is to kill everyone involved in this mayhem." She glared at Carlisle.

"We are innocent Jane, we weren't the ones who started this, and I know you don't give second chances but you should learn how to listen to our explanation" I interrupted. "We already had enough; we follow laws Alice, a law that has been written for centuries, no exceptions" Jane defended.

"Are you going to kill us?" Marie concluded. She was just awfully cute, I want to keep her, but I can't.

"Jasper…what should we do?" I went to Jasper's side. "There's nothing we can do Alice, might as well say our goodbyes" Jasper sighed.

"Keep your hopes up Jasper, after all those years…we can't just give up like that"

"I won't build my hopes up if someone will just knock it down, they're going to kill us Alice…don't you understand?" Jasper looked at me.

"We're not going to die Jasper, I don't see any vision that they're going to kill us, and they haven't made plans" I whispered. He's such a pessimist.

"Are you going to kill us?" Marie repeated her question. "This seems to be a very hard decision, we must consult with Aro" Alec spoke out loud.

"I agree" Demetri looked at Jane.

"Fine, we shall return if that decision has been made" In a flash, they disappeared.

"We're safe" I cheered happily. "Alice…it's not yet the right time to cheer" Carlisle frowned. "They'll be back, we're not quite safe yet" He explained.

"At least we get to keep her…for some time" I smiled. "Yeah, at least we get to keep her, for a while" Jasper seemed happy too. I always wanted a child, I dreamed of a family that I can never have. The life I wished, Jasper with me, and I child. Unfortunately, I can't have it, but with Jasper beside me forever, I'm contented.

"We should shop her some clothes!" I giggled. "Let's go home first little pixie" Jasper held my hand as we walked.

_**[Cullen House; Alice's POV]**_

"What is that?" Rosalie stared at the little girl. "It's a small girl Rosalie, isn't it obvious?" Bella laughed. "Shut up Bella, I'm not that dumb…I'm just…never mind" She rolled her eyes. I know Rosalie always wanted one. She wanted a family too, a husband and a child. We dreamed of something money can't buy.

"Marie, what do you want to do?" I asked her, I want to make her comfortable…living with us…for a while.

"Can you be my mommy…maybe just for now?" She smiled. I smiled in response. I get to be a mother for the first time after a century.

"Of course…but we have to make a deal"

"Yey! I'll do whatever you say…mommy" She giggled. She's so cute. "You can call me mommy…if you call Jasper…daddy" Of course, I should make Jasper her dad too.

"Yes mommy, umm…." She hugged me. "What do you want baby?" I asked her. "Can I have a doll?" Her red eyes sparkled against the light. I nodded in reply. "Of course, you can have any doll you want"

"Bella!" I shouted. "Can you buy her a doll?" I smiled. She looked happy when she knew Marie was going to live in this house for a while. Carlisle explained what happened and they welcomed Marie open-heartedly.

"Of course…what kind of doll do you want…Marie?" She held Marie's hand as she asked. "One doll is enough Aunt Bella…a Barbie doll" She replied politely. Bella lead Marie's hand directly where the heart is placed. I feel her pain; she lost Renesmee because of one fatal accident that changed her life.

I didn't see it coming; I didn't see Bella in my vision that she was going to be in a car accident. "Alice…Alice?" Bella shook me. "Oh…huh?" I snapped back. "We'll be back in an hour or so" She smiled.

"Mommy…can we go upstairs…I wanna see what's up there!" She pointed the stairs. I simply nodded.

~o~

"Jasper…you ok with this?" I asked him, I don't expect him to be the best father for the little girl, I just want him to cherish the moment of being one.

"Of course…I've been dreaming of being one a long time ago…but being a father to a vampire is just…hard" He joked.

"Daddy…do you love mommy?" She looked at Jasper as she played with her doll that Bella bought. "Of course…why'd you ask?" Jasper gently smiled.

"Umm…because I can't feel it that you love mommy" She just uttered. I looked at Jasper, he looked at me. "I love mommy…and mommy loves daddy too" Jasper replied as he touched the Marie's doll.

"Prove it" She smiled. I'm just amused with this little girl. "Umm…" Jasper uttered. I quickly kissed his lips and broke the kiss quickly before Jasper could even react.

"EW…mommy…you'll get cooties!" She laughed. Jasper and I laughed in unison. "Now I know how it feels to be a father" Jasper whispered. "Oh really?" I teased him.

"It's hard, and one lesson learned. Never kiss your mate because you'll get cooties" Jasper joked. "Yeah…yeah right" I laughed.

"It's true mommy…when you kiss someone, you get cooties…it's gross" She uttered quietly. "Daddy…" She looked at Jasper with a so-called 'puppy dog pout' on her face.

"Yes?" Jasper went closer to her. "Can you pretend that you're Mr. Fluffy Bear?" She asked sweetly as she handed Jasper the bear Rosalie gave her a few hours ago as a welcome gift.

"Umm…okay?" Jasper hesitated. "Oh come on Jazz, you're just going to be Mr. Fluffy Bear…can't you handle that?" I teased him. "I can handle anything" He laughed.

"Oh…and mommy…can you be Mrs. Fluffy Bear?" She handed me a pink version of Mr. Fluffy Bear, Emmett gave it to her.

"I'm not sure if you can handle that Al" Jasper teased me. "I can handle anything" I copied him.

"So…what are we going to play?" I asked patiently. "Mr. and Mrs. Fluffy Bear will get married!" She cheered happily.

"But…I thought they're already…" Jasper started complaining and I gave my 'shut-up-and-just-do-what-you're-told-to-do' expression at him. "Never mind…carry on" He looked at me and gave me his 'fine-you-win' expression. I stuck out my tongue.

"Mommy…I'm tired…I don't want to play anymore…and I try to sleep but I can't!" She complained. "It's alright baby…we don't sleep…but do you want me to tell you a bed time story?" I suggested.

"Yeah…that would be nice" She placed her head on top of my lap. "Jasper…can you tell a story?" I glared at him.

"Oh…all right…damn you Alice" He glared back. "Once upon a time…there lived a beautiful…vampire—I can't do this Al…it's not my thing…" He walked out.

"Can you stay here for a while?" I can't believe Jasper just walked out. "Ok mommy…but promise me you'll return" She raised her pinky up.

"I promise…pinky swear" I entwined my pinky with hers. I stood up and walked out of the door.

~o~

"What the hell is wrong with you Jasper?" I whispered. "I just feel like…no…nothing" He sighed. "Come on, you can tell me" I assured him. "You don't want her in here?" I guessed.

But he shook his head. "No, I'm fine with her…here; it's just that…you don't have time for me since she came"

* * *

_A/N: Ok, sorry! Sorry really! I hope you liked this chapter…haha poor Jasper, Alice doesn't have time for him anymore…ha-ha. LOLjK. Guys…I know it's pretty fast but I'm sorry…really! Please forgive me. Please review and tell me what you think about it._

_Ummm… thanks to all reviewers, readers from the past chapters of this story…thank you! And happy birthday to my bestfriend, I love you dude haha :]]_

_Take care! And enjoy :D_


	23. Mr And Mrs Fluffy Bear

Rawr. No copyright infringement intended. :]

_**Unfaithful**_

_The Cullens were living in harmony. Everything went perfectly-just as Alice knew it would be. But Alice can't see everything. A vision she has not seen made her living heaven a living hell, then everything changed. AU. Will everything be back to normal?_

_**Chapter 23 [Alice's POV]**_

"You sound like a little boy" I just answered. I'm really annoyed.

"I'm not joking Alice. I mean it; you don't even have time for me because now, you only care for that little annoying girl!" He looked really pissed off.

"So you're telling me we should get rid of her? Is that what you want?"

"No Alice, I don't mean it like that, I'm just saying that-"I interrupted him immediately.

"Yeah, there you are again with your dumb excuses Jasper" I shouted. "It's not a dumb excuse Alice! You're not even listening!" He shouted back. "Shut up" I whispered and he shut his mouth close.

"Good" I mumbled as I returned to our room. Jasper just stood there, watching me walk away.

"Alice, look" He mumbled. "I don't want, to talk about it" I just replied with a cold motion. "We NEED to talk about it" He came closer to me. "No, we don't need to talk about it. Whenever we talk about something, you're just proving that your point is always right." I pointed out my point.

"That was never my point. I never said my point was always right" He came closer and closer. "Look, I'm sorry I'm too sensitive nowadays. I know I've been there for you for a long time, and that will never change Alice, I'm sorry I've been stupid crossing the line by making out with another girl, I'm sorry I'm insecure because of that little girl. I apologize for everything, I just don't want to loose you again like what happened before." He touched my shoulder.

"So this is the part where you apologize. Wow, what a terrific fairytale Jasper, unfortunately I don't think this will have a happy ending!" I answered sarcastically.

"Crap" He mumbled. "You take care of Marie while I'm gone, I'm going somewhere shopping with Bella to cool down" I ignored him. I can't even hate him. I love him too much. It's hard to ignore someone you love, you feel their pain. I feel so broken.

"I'm going to what?" He acted like he didn't hear me. "I said take care of Marie while I go shopping, I'm itching to shop Jasper" I said coldly. "Why don't you take her instead?" He suggested. "I can't enjoy my shopping, and besides, this is the perfect timing for you and Marie to get to know each other and act like a real dad, Am I right or am I right?"

"Do I even have a choice" He gave up. "Good" I won again. "And be nice Jasper…be a good Mr. Fluffy Bear when she wants to play with that big blue bear" I added. He growled softly. I'm not even mad at him, can't he feel that, I'm just pretending…it's time to teach Mr. Fluffy Bear a lesson.

"Bella!" I shouted. "Don't even drag me to a shopping mall Alice" She whined. "You have to come with me…Whether you like it or not!" I smiled. "Fine." She answered coldly. "Good" I replied.

_**[Jasper's POV]**_

"Crap…how do I even start?" I whispered to myself as I entered our room. "Daddy, why was mommy shouting?" Marie popped out a question immediately. "No, that was nothing" I answered coldly. "Daddy…where's mommy?" She asked questions like a gun. "She went somewhere" I replied. "Daddy, can I watch TV?" She asked again. "Yeah, stop asking…Marie" I held her little hand and lead her downstairs where the TV is placed. I grabbed the controller and switched the television.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked. "I want to watch SpongeBob!" She cheered. I scanned the channels until I found a channel where SpongeBob was showing. "There…watch SpongeBob" I left her sitting there on the couch.

"Daddy wait!" She shouted. "Stop calling me Daddy, I'm not your father" I answered, pissed off. "But mommy said I can call you daddy" She defended. "What do you want?" I whispered. "Can you stay here? Please Daddy; I don't want to be alone"

"Ok, fine" I answered as I sat on the couch. "Can I sit on your lap daddy? That's what I do when my old daddy was at home and we watch SpongeBob together" She kept talking and talking. "Ok Marie, but promise me one thing" I gave her a condition.

"Anything!" She cheered. "Stop Talking and keep your mouth shut" She pretended to zip her lips. "Good" She sat on my lap as we watched SpongeBob.

I tried to concentrate on what we were watching; it never made sense to me. "Who the hell is that yellow thing there?" I suddenly asked. "That's SpongeBob! How can you not know daddy!" She laughed her cute laugh. I felt so stupid and dumb, how would I know that's SpongeBob, I don't even watch these things.

"How about that thing that has a big nose?" I asked like I was too curious. "That's squid ward, He's a mean octopus. He's like you" She added. In a second, I felt the whole world was about to crush me into pieces. "He's like me? Why?" I asked I feel so guilty.

"You're mean and cold Daddy" She said innocently. "But I still love you daddy" She added with a smile. My heart was touched by what she just said. She's not really what I expected. "Why do you love me?" I asked to hear her answer.

"Because mommy loves you…so I should love you too!" She giggled. "Oh, I love you too…just like I love mommy" I just uttered those words without thinking twice.

"You're not like squid ward after all Daddy!" She concluded. "You're like Patrick now!" She laughed. "Who's Patrick?" I was too dumb to know who the hell he is. "He's the big fat starfish, he's dumb but he's lovable and he is SpongeBob's best friend" She went closer to the TV and pointed a pink starfish walking beside SpongeBob.

"Are you saying I'm dumb but lovable?" I asked her seriously. "No daddy, you're always there for us" She replied. "I'm SpongeBob, You're Patrick…You're my best friend, Patrick never left SpongeBob, he was always there" She explained.

"How 'bout Mommy Alice, who is she in the story?" I asked. "Oh, wait…I don't know daddy"

"Well, I'm Patrick and you're SpongeBob, but don't tell mommy" I whispered. "That's great Daddy! But Pinky swear you won't tell mommy" She raised her tiny pinky and I raised mine. "I promise" I even added.

"Daddy can we go outside and play?" She asked as the TV show just ended. "Sure, what do you want to play?" I carried her as we went outside.

"I want to play…I don't know daddy…tell me a story daddy!" I still feel something uncomfortable inside but I'm getting used to being a daddy. It's quite fun than what I expected.

"What story do you want to hear…Marie?" I asked her as she sat down beside me on the staircase outside the house. "How you met mommy…my old daddy used to tell me stories about how they met…and I can still remember it." She told me sadly.

"Can you tell me how they met?" I wanted to cheer her up. "I don't what to…I feel hurt every time I remember them daddy"

"Then I'll tell you a story instead" I suggested. "That would be great daddy" She smiled a little. "Once a upon a time, a vampire named Jasper was walking down a lonely street, he was miserable…he was never happy, he saw a diner…so he went in…he saw a beautiful, the most beautiful vampire, he couldn't imagine she was real. Her name was Alice; she was gorgeous and graceful, and very happy. They saw each other. And they lived happily ever after…until now" I ended the story immediately.

"That was too fast daddy…that was your story how you met mommy?" She complained. "Yeah…if I didn't meet her…I would be miserable" I said sadly. "But you did meet her that's why you're happy?" She smiled. "Yes…I'm very happy…I don't know what my life would be without her" I smiled. "Aw…daddy…you really, really love mommy!" She clapped her hands. I was pretty amused how she acts, very innocent.

"Daddy…can we get Mr. and Mrs. Fluffy Bear?" She stood up. "Yeah…sure" I stood up and followed her. "I don't know what this really means but…the last one upstairs is a rotten egg!" I laughed as I spoke. I rushed upstairs in full speed.

"That's so unfair daddy…I'm so slow when I run!" She cried without tears. "So that means you're a rotten egg" I teased. "No I'm not!" She pouted. ""No I'm not!" She pouted. "Yes you are" I laughed. She went inside the room and went to a corner.

"Hey…" I mumbled. "It was just a game Marie…come on…" I went towards her. "You're unfair!" She frowned. "You win…by my decision" I added. "No…" She insisted.

"Stop being a baby…" I mumbled. "I am one!" She defended. "Not anymore!" I shouted.

"You're like squid ward now…you're mean…you're a meenie!" She shouted. I walked towards Mr. Fluffy bear and held it up high. "If you don't stop…I'll drop him" I warned her. "NO!" She cried out loud. "He will die!"

"I'm sorry daddy…please put down Mr. Fluffy Bear…I don't want him to die because of me" I let go of the bear instantly. I just got struck by thunder by what she just said. "What did you say?" I asked. "I don't want him to die because of me" She repeated. I felt…something…bothering me by just what she said. I'll just let that 'something' pass by.

"See…he's hurt because of you" She brushed the arm of the big bear. "Mrs. Fluffy Bear is crying" She even added. "I'm sorry…do you want me to be a doctor?" I suggested. "Yes…make Mr. Fluffy bear better…" She smiled. I searched some white cloth inside my closet and tied it around the 'Mr. Fluffy Bear's' arm.

"There…all better" I was pretty proud of what I did. "Thanks daddy!" She hugged me tightly

"You're welcome…" I smiled. It's not bad keeping a little girl…it's really fun…I wish we get to keep her, now I know how it feels like to be a father. I get to be a father after all those years. I wish the Volturi wont take her away from us anymore, I would do anything to keep her safe…I'll love her like my own daughter, I'll give her anything she want. I'll be the best father and…a good husband.

"Daddy…what's love?" She looked at the bear I was holding. "Does Mr. and Mrs. Fluffy bear…love each other?" She smiled. "Umm…yes…they love each other"

"My old daddy said if two people love each other they have babies…is that true?" She asked innocently. My reaction was like 'what-the-hell-does-this-kid-know' reaction. "Umm…You don't have to know that…love is when…for example…umm…when two people get married…or when they kiss…" I didn't actually know how to explain it. It's hard to explain in front of a curious little girl.

"Cooties…so people get cooties when they love each other because they kiss?" She scratched her head. "Not exactly…you'll know it someday" I just answered. "When will that someday come?" She grabbed Mrs. Fluffy bear and started playing with it.

"I don't exactly know…but who knows?" I mumbled. She rested her head on my lap. "I miss my small brother" She mumbled. "We used to play outside…and our favorite game was hide and seek" She said sadly.

"I can pretend that I'm your brother" I wanted to cheer her up. I just spent the whole day with her, and she feels so important to me now. When she's sad, it breaks my heart.

"You can daddy…but it's still not the same" She hugged Mrs. Fluffy Bear. "You really miss your little brother?" I cradled her softly. "So much…I wish he was alive…but he's with my old mommy now" She smiled a little.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked. How can a person smile in a time of grieving? "Because I know my old mommy will keep her safe…and I know my old daddy is there to protect them too" She sighed.

I sighed in response. I didn't notice that Alice was staring at me, she was right there, standing. "Alice…sorry…I didn't notice you were standing right there" I apologized quickly.

"Mommy!" Marie stood up immediately and hugged her. "I thought you were mad at me" I asked Alice. "I wasn't mad at you…never mind" She mumbled. "There's no reason to be mad Jasper…I saw everything you did today…and I love what I saw the whole day you thought I was away" She smiled.

"You did great…" She came closer and sat down beside. "You were here all along? You didn't leave the house?" I asked. "Yup…you watched SpongeBob, you told Marie how we met but she said the story line was too fast…but there's one thing I didn't like" Her smile turned into a frown.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I said innocently. She punched my arm a little bit. "You called her a rotten egg because you were the first one to finish climbing the stairs" She crossed her arms. I put my hands up in the air…like surrendering.

"You got me…I'm sorry" I smiled. "Nah, its ok...you said sorry" She smiled.

"You said I did great…don't I deserve a kiss?" I joked. "Hmm…Mr. Fluffy Bear deserves a kiss" Alice leaned closer and closer. "And I think Mrs. Fluffy Bear deserves a kiss too" I whispered.

"You'll get cooties! Ew mommy and daddy! Gross!" Marie shouted on top of her voice while covering her eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Haha kiss interrupted! :]] why do you think? Is it cute? Or is it cute? ;]] Tell me what you think about it. And if you have suggestions, reactions, opinions and violent reactions…Please review and tell me. Sorry for the mistakes, it was kind of a rush but well…there you have it! :D Please review…I'll think about give you a sneak peak…__**the 75**__**th**__** reviewer will get the sneak peek**__…so please don't be anonymous if you want the sneak peek. :]] this is weird but I love you guys and gals and all. XD *high five* Thanks for all the reviewers and readers of this story you guys rocks! :]]_

_Donellys and Jazz(jas): *high five* doof and dude. 23__rd__ chapter now published._

_Readers and reviewers: I love you dudes and girl dudes. *high five* _

_**I rawr you! :] take care. Rawr!**_

_***bleedingeyes92507 salutes you***_


	24. Best Friend

NO copyright infringement intended. **_Not BETA-EDITED, sorry for the mistakes ^^_**

* * *

_**Unfaithful**_

_The Cullens were living in harmony. Everything went perfectly-just as Alice knew it would be. But Alice can't see everything. A vision she has not seen made her living heaven a living hell, then everything changed. AU. Will everything be back to normal?_

_**Chapter 24: Part 1**_

_**[Jasper's POV]**_

It's almost a week since Marie started staying here, and I really love it. But the bad side is, I don't get to spend time with Alice anymore, because our attention is always focused to this little innocent girl we treat like our daughter.

"Daddy, can we play outside? Please daddy!" She started talking again. "Daddy…please?" She started dragging me outside.

"Ok, ok…go call mommy first" I said gently as she ran off to call my little pixie. After a few seconds she returned immediately.

"Alice, we need to go out" I whispered. "Where?" She asked. "Outside!" Marie shouted. We started to follow her outside but we stopped near the glass window.

"Ok, seriously…where?" Alice squealed. "Just the two of us, somewhere just for a day" I whispered as I gazed at her golden eyes.

"How about Marie?" She said anxiously. "We can leave her just for a day" I suggested. "She'll be alone!" She pointed out.

"No, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett and Edward is here to take care of her" I enumerated.

"No, Carlisle can't take of Marie…He has work" She reasoned.

"Esme?"

"She needs to go out too"

"Rosalie?"

"She said she'll go shopping today"

"Bella and Edward?"

"They made plans to go hunting"

"How about…Emmett?" I suggested. "Well, He didn't make any plans for today…but—"Alice spoke softly but I interrupted her.

"No buts…we'll leave Marie…Emmett will take care of her" I smiled. "You have no idea what Emmett can do to her!" Alice shouted.

"Calm down, he won't do any harm, I know him"

"Daddy I see a bug! It's so cute! "She shouted as she went outside. At first I smiled but then I realized how can bugs be cute? They don't even have faces.

"What kind of bug is it?" I smiled gently and went over where Marie was standing. "I think it's a lady bug!" and she was right.

"Shit! This game is awesome!" Emmett shouted. "Daddy what's shit?" She asked innocently. And I just stood there. I don't even know how to explain to a small innocent girl what the hell that means.

"It means something…awesome?" I guessed. "Shit means awesome? Oh really daddy? Then daddy you're shit!" She cheered.

"NO, no…it means something else!" I laughed. "That word is a bad word ok…don't ever say that again" I looked at her but I can't stop smiling because of what she said.

"What the fuck is wrong with this controller!" Emmett shouted after a few minutes.

"Daddy what does-"I covered he mouth quickly so she won't say a word. She removed my hand from her mouth and shouted.

"Daddy, what does fuck mean?" I sighed. Her innocent mind is being polluted by Emmett's big mouth.

"I told you…it's not a good idea leaving her with Emmett" Alice laughed. "Please Al, let's leave her for a day…we'll be back soon I promise" I chuckled.

"Come on Marie, we need to talk to your uncle Emmett" She walked towards us and held Alice's hand. We walked to the living room where Emmett was playing the Xbox he just bought.

"Take that!" Emmett cheered as we came in. "Emmett…can you do us a favor?" Emmett paused the game he was playing then he smiled.

"Depends…but since you bought me a new car then yes" He smiled. "You…need to babysit Marie while we're gone" I grinned.

"I take back what the hell I said. Never mind!" He frowned. "Just for a day…come on…then I'll supply you games for your new Xbox every month" I suggested.

"Come here Marie, uncle Emmett will take care of you" Emmett carried Marie and placed her on the couch. "Now you two, have fun and don't rush…I'll take care of her, take your time!" He laughed as he pushed as towards the door.

"Ok…that's good Emmett. Take care of her…and no foul words Emmett, I'm warning you" Alice warned Emmett with her scary voice. I just laughed.

"We'll go now. Bye Marie" Alice squealed. "Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy! Have fun wherever you're going!" She cheered.

_**[Emmett's POV]**_

"Oh yeah! Free Xbox games for the next months of my life!" I shouted. "So…Marie, what do you want to do?" I asked that little girl behind me, but I too focused on the game I'm playing.

"Uncle Emmett can I play?"

"No" I answered.

"Can I play?"

"NO"

"Can I play?"

"No!"

"Can I play? Please?"

"What the fuck! Can you shut up?" I replied. "You'll get too play later" I can't just let her play my Xbox and then I'll just lose!

She didn't utter a word I said that. "Kiss my ass you alien!" I shouted as I defeated the alien. "Kiss my ass! Yeah! Die!" I laughed all by myself.

"Uncle Emmett! Can I use that thingy on top of the table?" She whispered.

"Yeah sure, whatever" I just answered. After a few minutes I heard something that was familiar to me.

"Eww…gross…they get cooties!" She shouted as she dropped the laptop. "Hey! No! Not that site! It's for adults only!" I said anxiously.

I stood in front of her. "Tell me please! You didn't see anything right?" I begged her not to tell Jasper what she just saw.

"I saw two people then they started kissing each other…then they took their clothes off!" She smiled. "Ok…promise me you won't tell your mommy or daddy anything! Promise?" I shivered because I know I'm in trouble when Jasper comes back, he's going to kill me! He's going to burn me!

"Nah…I don't lie Uncle Emmett" She pouted. "Oh crap…fuck! I'm going to die!" I whispered loudly.

"Aw…don't cry Uncle Emmett…you won't die! Because I'm here to protect you!" She cheered me up.

She patted my back and pouted like a dog. "Sorry Uncle Emmett, I won't do it again! Pinky swear!" She raised her pinky.

I pretended to be angry. "No, don't talk to me" I said coldly. "I'm really sorry Uncle Emmett, with a cherry on top!" She begged.

"I won't tell daddy! I promise Uncle Emmett…really!" She cried. "Ok, that's a very good thing to do Marie" I smiled.

"Thank you Uncle Em! I love you!" She hugged me. I just smiled. I'm getting a hang of this.

"Do you wanna watch me play?" I suggested. "Yeah Uncle Emmett, go kill those assholes!" She shouted.

"That's good—no! What the hell did you just say!" I widened my eyes, did I just hear her say the "a" word!

"I said, go kill those assholes Uncle Emmett" She smiled. "A-hole is a bad word ok, never say that again!" I warned her. "What does it mean Uncle Emmett?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know…well…It's an adult word Marie" I explained. "Oh, ok…can I tell that to mommy and daddy?"

"I don't know…I think you can but you can't tell them who taught you that word ok?"

"Ok Uncle Emmett! " She jumped around; she's like a little Alice, so energetic and hyper. But I'm starting to like taking care of her; a little bonding with me isn't so bad.

_**[2 hours later]**_

"Go Uncle Emmett! That's the last level!" She cheered on me as I killed the 'master alien'

"Die! Die you asshole!" I cheered on myself too. "Go Uncle Emmett! Kill the asshole!"

"GAME OVER!" That fucking word popped out of the screen. "What the fuck! Why! I thought I killed him!" I whispered disappointedly.

"It's ok Uncle Emmett; you can play again if you want right?" She came closer and hugged me. "My old mom said just because the game is over doesn't mean you can't play again"

"Aw...so…what do you want to do now? I'll just finish the game later" I sighed. "I don't know Uncle Em"

"How bout just watch TV?" I suggested. "That sounds great Uncle Em! As long as there's sponge bob showing" She cheered.

We went to the living room to watch TV. I scanned through the channels to find Sponge Bob, well, whatever that is.

"I can't find it" I whispered. "Maybe it's not yet showing" She guessed. "Watch this instead" I saw a channel where 2 kids were building a machine or something like that.

"Oh! Phineas and Ferb!" She clapped her hands as she watched. "I don't know what the hell is that, but sounds good" I just commented.

After a few moments, I realized that that kid has a weird shape of his head. "Ok, can you tell me why his head is shaped like that!" I just whispered.

"I don't know Uncle Em, but keep on watching" She just replied, like she was indulge with what she was watching.

"Ugh" I just whispered. "I'm bored" I complained. "Me too…I like Sponge Bob better than this" She whined.

"Uncle Emmett…how did you become a vampire?" She asked. "Carlisle bit me when a big bear attacked me…roar!" I laughed then she imitated me. "Roar! Then what happened next Uncle Em?"

"Then I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the world!" I shouted. "Why did you fall in love with Aunt Rosalie?" She asked again.

"I don't know too…you just get that feeling that you can't resist then you just need to tell someone that you really love them, because maybe, they secretly love you too" I can't believe I just said that. I'm amazed with myself.

"Oh, will ever feel that too?" She said sadly. "I don't think so…because you'll never grow again Marie, you'll be stuck like that forever, but you might find someone who is one of us…that is your age…maybe you have a chance" I replied happily.

"Oh, I really wish that would happen" Marie clapped her hands. "Come on, I know something we can do today" I smiled evilly

We went to the kitchen to get some stuff. I opened the refrigerator and found some edible stuff we could use. We don't actually eat, but we need to act human enough, if ever we have an unexpected human visitor…we can offer him food.

"Grab that mustard over there" I instructed. "Grab that catsup too" I added. I grabbed frozen peas and opened it.

"Come with me Marie" I whispered. We went over to Bella and Edward's room. We wanted to play a prank…since we have nothing to do.

"Put some mustard on in your Aunt Bella's shoe" I commanded. "A lot?" She asked. "Yeah, but make sure it won't be seen easily"

"Done!" She cheered. I reached something in my pocket, a pack of trident gum. "Um…here chew this then put some in your Aunt Bella's other shoe" I grinned.

"Why are we doing this Uncle Em?" She asked as she tried putting gum on Bella's shoe. "I don't know, but don't tell them anything…it's just for fun" I laughed, pulling out some pranks won't be so harmful.

"Are you done?" I asked impatiently. "Yup Uncle Em, done!" She clapped again, how a small child can be so hyper!

"Ok, come with me, let's mess with your Aunt Rosalie's stuff" I suggested. We walked towards my room and tried messing with Rosalie's stuff. I told Marie to put some catsup inside her favorite sneakers and bubblegum on her hair brush. I experimented by putting mixing catsup and mustard and I spilled some on her favorite leather jacket.

"Hurry up, I can feel Jasper and Alice are already near the front door" I whispered and as if on cue, I heard the door open.

"Marie? Emmett!" Alice shouted. "Just a sec!" I shouted. "Come on, run!" We were downstairs in a second.

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" Marie cheered and hugged them tightly. "I expected you a little sooner…why come home early?" I asked.

"Well, Alice said she had a bad feeling of leaving Marie here, because we assigned you to take care of her" Jasper laughed.

"And besides, Jasper didn't actually had a plan where we were going" Alice said coldly but she was still smiling.

"But you've been gone or just 4 hours!" I whispered. "Yeah, Alice can't stand leaving Marie here with you…you might pollute her mind" Jasper laughed as Alice punched him slightly on his shoulder.

"So…what did you guys do?" Alice crossed her arms, and I feel so guilty that Jasper might kill me…literally.

"Tell me everything Marie…what did you do today?" Marie looked at me then she looked at Alice.

"Nothing much mommy…" She whispered. "Oh, come on, tell daddy everything…" Jasper whispered.

"Uncle Emmett…should I tell daddy?"She looked at me. Then the eyes of Jasper and Alice were like bullets that will kill me.

"Yeah Emmett…should she tell us?" Jasper said sarcastically. "She's waiting for your decision" Alice looked at me with 'you're-in-trouble' look.

Jasper looked at me like I was a newborn that needs to be killed. "Please don't kill me" I whispered.

"Aw…Emmett…don't think of that" Alice said sweetly. "We won't kill you…yet…unless we find out what you did today" Alice grinned like it's the end of my world.

"Go on Marie, tell them…" I pretended to cry. "Don't cry Uncle Emmett…We pinky swore that we won't tell them right?" She hugged me. I'm a great actor after all.

"No, really…just tell them" I whispered. "OK…if that's what you want Uncle Emmett" She sighed.

"We played the Xbox mommy, then I borrowed Uncle Emmett's laptop and I saw two people taking off their clothes, after that I made a promise to Uncle Em not to tell you but I can't because I know you and daddy will get mad. I learned a new word today mommy."

"What's that new word, dear?" Alice tried to smile after hearing everything.

"Asshole" She pouted. "That's not good. Emmett you're going to die!" Alice glared at me. "Oh crap…Jasper…are you mad too?" I widened my eyes.

"Not really…but I'm not supplying you monthly Xbox games" He smiled.

"There goes my life" I sighed. "We're home guys" Bella and Edward came inside. "I thought you two went hunting" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but we plan on going tomorrow instead. So, what's up?" Bella asked. "Nothing's up…everything's down!" I shouted.

"I just need to change my shoes, it's uncomfortable. After that, Edward and I will go somewhere" Bella informed us. "Be right back, stay there ok?" She instructed Edward.

"I won't go anywhere" Edward replied. Everyone was quite, 'till Bella shouted.

"What the-!" She shouted that it echoed throughout the whole house. She rushed downstairs.

"Who did this? I am going to kill anyone who did this!" She said anxiously. "It's only mustard and gum" I commented.

"Let's just buy another one" Edward suggested. "I don't even know we have mustard and gum" He added.

"I can't, Charlie gave this to me…it has a sentimental value Edward" Bella shove her face in Edward's chest.

"I know who did this… Emmett!" She shouted. "You have no idea how much I love this pair of shoes!" She walked towards me.

"You don't even have proof" I stuck my tongue out. "Aunt Bella, please don't hurt Uncle Emmett…I did it" Marie interrupted.

"What?" Jasper's tone was shocked. "I put mustard and gum on Aunt Bella's shoe" Marie explained.

"I told her to do it ok…please don't kill me...it was a just a prank!" I explained innocently. "So you're telling me it was also a prank to lead her to a porn site in your laptop and it was also a prank to teach her the word asshole?" Alice's expression was scary…I can die because of her glare.

"Nope?" I guessed. "Can we just forget what happened and live happily ever after like we did before?" I suggested.

"Please…?" I begged. "Aw, come on Alice, have a heart!" I begged even more.

"I don't actually have one" She smiled.

"Tell me you're not mad at me"

"Let's go Marie…we need to shop some clothes" Alice ignored me and 'sweet-talked' Marie instead.

"How about this Emmett? You have no idea how important this is to me!" Bella shouted. I just stood there as I looked at the pair of shoes. A pair of sneakers and a average vampire girl shouting at me.

"I can wash it" I grabbed the shoes from her hands and held it up high. "This…is what you're whining about? I can replace this…stop whining you little klutz" I teased.

"Emmett!" She punched me. "That's all you got huh Bella? All you got?" I teased even more. "Edward!" She shouted.

"Emmett…" Edward's tone was a bit creepy. "You sound like a girl…or are you really one?" I teased again.

"Fine…I'm just going to play my Xbox…" I handed the pair of shoes to Edward. One thing is still making me worried, Rosalie…She's going to kill me if she finds out what I did to her stuff, well might as well accept the consequences…at least I had fun doing it!

_**Chapter 24: Part 2**_

_**[Marie's POV]**_

"Let's go Marie…we need to shop some clothes" Mommy looked at me and I grabbed her hand. "You have so many clothes Mommy…why buy more?" I asked as we headed towards Daddy's car.

"So that we'll have more…and you don't have enough clothes" She explained as Daddy drove the car. I wonder why she has to buy me tons of clothes, maybe because she loves me very much.

I wonder why mommy and daddy treats me like their own daughter. They love each other very much, but I wonder if they love me too.

"Come on Marie, we're here" mommy opened the door for me. It was so fast, or maybe I was just sitting there for a long while…thinking.

I noticed a small playground near the shopping mall. I wanted to play there so badly. "Daddy, can I play there?" I looked up and gazed at daddy's eyes.

"Well, it looks like it's going to rain, but it's not…just gloomy" mommy told daddy. "Sure, I'll be inside if you need me" mommy smiled.

"Daddy…can we go please?" I begged. We walked towards the small playground and I saw a little boy playing near the sandbox.

"Daddy…can I go play with them?" I asked daddy. At first he hesitated, but then he nodded his head.

"Thank you daddy" I shouted as I walked towards the sandbox to make some new friends.

"Hi" I said politely.

"Hi too!" The little boy waved his hand.

"I'm Marie, how about you?"

"I'm Alexander" He smiled.

"Oh, cool…nice to meet you Alexander!" I smiled too.

"How old are you?" I asked as we played inside the sandbox.

"7…how about you?"

"Mommy said I was 9 years young…but not really…I'm just seven years old!"

"Oh, that's so cool…why are your eyes red?" He started building a sand castle, and I started helping him build one because it keeps on falling.

"I don't know…why are your eyes red too?" I giggled a little bit, but not too much.

"I don't know too! But my mom said I can't go out when the sun is shining…but you know what? My eyes were blue before they turned red!" He grinned.

"Oh really? I don't remember what my eyes were like before…Alexander? What's your favorite food?"

"Oh, I really love ice cream"

"Sound yummy"

"Yeah…you want some? But mom said…I can't have one…I don't know why" He said sadly.

"That's ok…it will always be OUR favorite" I cheered him up.

"Yeah…you're right Marie, it's going to be OUR favorite…how bout you…hmm…what's your favorite color?" He smiled.

"Hmm…blue! Like the color of the sky during a sunny day" I smiled again.

"I like it too…I guess we both like it…and I like blue because it was the color of my eyes before" He reached his hand out and he smiled. "Let's take a walk Marie" I reached for his hand and we both walked around the little playground.

"You know, I like bugs" He let go of my hand and walked towards a lady bug. "Me too…I like them"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for letting your hand go…here, I'll hold it again" He grinned.

"Ms. Marie, would you like a lady bug?" He offered. "No thank, Mr. Alexander" We both laughed.

"Do you know Sponge Bob?" He asked me as he giggled softly. "Yeah, he's my favorite!"

"Me too…I like him too…and Patrick too"

"Do you have a brother or sister?" He asked.

"None, how about you?"

"I don't have one…just mom and me…" He said sadly. I wish I can be her sister instead.

"Aw…can I ask you a question?" I smiled.

"You just asked me one"

"What?"

"Nothing…yeah sure…"

"Why do you wear clothes like that?" I looked at his black vest and a long-sleeved polo inside and baggy cargo pants and cool shoes.

"I like them, and mommy picks it for me…why? Do I look weird?" He looked at me with widened eyes.

"Nope…you look awesome" I commented.

"Oh, thanks…you look awesome too Marie, you're really beautiful" He giggled. He was still holding my tiny hand.

"Why'd you say that Alexander?"

"Look at you…you have nice red eyes…really long hair…and you have a nice dress…you look pretty" he smiled.

"Thanks Alexander…you're really sweet…and weird" I smiled.

"You're weird too…and I like weird…so…I kinda…like…never mind" He sighed.

"You said I have nice red eyes…do you mean it?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Really?" I asked.

"Really."

"Pinky swear?" I raised my pinky.

"Really Marie, I love your eyes…pinky swear" We locked our pinkies together.

"Marie, you're skin is really cold…are you freezing? Here, take my vest" He took of his vest and handed it over.

"You're skin is cold too…you should wear it" I crossed my arms.

"I'm fine, I have tons of vests at home…you can have it" He smiled.

"Marie, come on, mommy's calling us…she said she needs some help picking clothes for you" Daddy said gently.

"But…I can't just leave Alexander here…he'll be alone" I pouted. I didn't want to leave Alexander…never; he's like my best friend now.

"I'll be fine Marie…you can go" His smile turned into a small frown. "Can't we bring him instead?" I looked at daddy's eyes.

"Do you want to come? But where are your parents little boy?"

"My mom's at work…she lets me go out anywhere anyway Sir…I'm used to it" Alexander smiled as he replied and I felt some hope that I can spend more time with him.

"Do you wish to come with us?" I asked. "Hmm…as long as you're there Marie…sure" He held my hand as we followed daddy inside.

Alexander held my hand as we walked inside, we just followed daddy until we reached a really big store full of clothes.

"Hi mommy" I cheered as we went over to mommy. "Hi Ma'am" Alexander bowed his head a little as a sign of respect.

"Oh, who's this little boy?" She looked at me. "I'm Alexander, and you must be Marie's mom…nice to meet you" He said politely.

I looked at mommy and she had a huge smile on her face. "Mommy…why are you smiling?"

"Can I buy you clothes Alexander?" She asked gently as she picked some clothes from a huge rack.

"No thanks Ma'am…I have tons of clothes at home…but thanks for the offer" He declined politely. "You're so nice Alexander…mommy…can we keep him instead?" I giggled and Alexander laughed.

"I don't think its possible Marie…her mom would get angry" She handed me a pink dress and a checkered dress.

"I could ask permission from my mom…I think it's ok…she lets me go anywhere anyway" He sighed.

"Please mommy…just for one or two nights?" I begged. "Hmm…we'll see" She just replied.

"It's ok Marie…I'll ask permission from my mom" He patted my back. "Or…you can drop by my house then I'll call my mom…ask permission…if she says yes…you can help me pack some clothes" He suggested.

"Sounds great Alexander…can you tell that to my mom?"

"Sure...but promise me…she won't eat me right?" He was serious. I laughed silently. "Promise" We both walked over to Mommy.

"Mommy…Alexander has something to tell you, but promise me you won't eat him" I crossed my arms as I pouted.

"Of course I won't" She looked at me with a gentle smile on her face. I'm so lucky she's my mom, or else I'll be stuck somewhere else where I won't meet Alexander.

"Ma'am, is it ok if I ask my mom permission, I'll go home, call my mom…ask permission and if ever she says yes…Marie can help me pack clothes then we can go to your house where Marie and I will play" He smiled but I noticed he was a bit scared.

"Give me just a sec" She replied. "Is she mad at me?" He asked as his lips turned into a small pout. I think he wanted to cry…if he cries…I want to cry too.

"No…do you want to cry?" I asked. "I'm don't cry Marie, I'm a big boy now…boys don't cry" He replied as his pout became a little smaller, slowly turning into a smile.

"Alexander" mommy called out his name. I'm starting to like his name; it's going to be my favorite word someday.

"Yes?" He replied back. "Well, give me a minute to pay for these clothes and we'll go over to your house" mommy whispered and daddy smiled.

"Does that mean it's a yes?" He pouted, a little bit confused. "She's saying yes in a long way" I whispered to his ear.

"Oh, ok" He whispered back. "Thanks Mrs. Marie's mom!" He raised his hand to give me a high five. "High five Marie" He laughed. We 'high fived' each other then giggled.

"So, where is your house…exactly?" mommy asked as daddy drive. "It's just around the block ma'am, a big dirty white house with a silver gate" He replied.

A minute later we found Alexander's house. It was huge! A big blue house like a mansion, the silver gates were shining.

"Wow" I was stunned. "Do you like it?" He offered his hand for me to hold. "Yeah…it's so cool" I grabbed his hand as we walked towards the front door.

He opened the door for us. "Please come in" He held the door and bowed like a gentleman as we entered.

"This is really cool Alexander" I looked around and I saw mirrors, statues and pictures. "I'll just call my mom, I'll be right back…please…feel at home" He walked away, disappeared somewhere at the end of the hallway.

"He's so polite…a gentleman" mommy commented. "He's so young, he was raised well by his parents I guess" daddy said gently.

"He's really nice…and he has soft hands" I added while staring at a picture. He was wearing a tuxedo standing near a statue.

"I'm back, sorry if you waited for a little while" he grinned. "So…what did your mom say?" mommy interrogated him.

"She said it's great I found a friend, and I can stay there for a little while since she'll be gone for a week or less…so its fine with her…umm…I think that's all she said"

"Sounds great then" mommy smiled. "Can Marie help me do some packing?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Sure, no problem, we'll just be right here if you need us"

"Come on Marie, I'll show you my room" He grabbed my small hand once again as we climbed the grand staircase in the middle of the huge house.

"You really have a big house" I commented as we took one step at a time. "Yeah, but sad to say only two people live in this house" He frowned.

"Thanks ok…just imagine I live here too…even though I don't really live here" I cheered him up as we walked through the long hallway.

"Hmm…that's really very nice of you Marie, oh, here's my room" He opened the French door and my reaction was speechless. It was a huge room. It was blue, a walk in closet, a flat screen TV, a huge bed and all new gadgets. There's even a terrace.

"Wow, this is awesome" I entered as I looked around. "Oh! You have a Sponge Bob stuff toy!" I squealed. "You can have it if you want…anything for you Marie" He walked towards it and handed it to me.

"Thanks Alexander, you're the best" I put down the stuff toy and walked towards him to hug him.

"Anything for you Marie, anything" He hugged back. "Let's pack your clothes" I suggested. We entered his walk in closet and it was huge too. It's like he has everything in there.

"It's like a shopping mall" I commented. "Yeah, my mom treats me like a Barbie doll, she keeps buying me clothes and some of it, I only wear it once!" He whined.

"Get that Alexander…this too…and this…" I picked some clothes and piled them up in one corner. For the next ten minutes, we piled t-shirts, under wears, shoes into his medium sized back.

"I think that's all I need" He zipped the back closed and we left the walk in closet.

"I want to give you one more thing Marie" He walked over his small cabinet near his bed. "But Alexander, you gave me tons of stuff already" I pouted.

"Please?" He frowned. "You already gave me your vest, your stuff toy…what else do you want to give me?" I asked.

"This" He handed me a long velvet box. "Why do you keep on giving?" I asked as I held the black velvet box.

"Because you're the only special friend I ever had…and I want to give you stuff because you're my best friend now, and I want you to remember me" He opened the box as he looked at me.

It was a silver necklace with a Sponge bob pendant. I remained silent.

"You don't like it?" He looked at the floor. "I love it Alexander…Thank you" I hugged him again.

"It's beautiful" I commented. "Here, wear it…" He removed the necklace from the box and placed it around my neck.

"I was a gift from my mom; she said it was made just for me. But now, I think it was really made for you"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm sorry it's so long. I wish you didn't get bored reading it. Sorry if it's fluffy about Marie and Alexander…they're just awfully cute! _

_I made it this long because I didn't update for a very, very long time. Forgive me, school is hell. _

_PLEASE REVIEW__…even if you hate it, if you love it…or just for my effort of writing this long chapter…I love getting reviews. _

_I love you guys…tell me what you think about this chapter! ;]] _

_Thank you for waiting. Read and enjoy! Bye! Take care!_

"_**School is HELL" **_

_**~bleedingeyes92507**_


End file.
